


Iris

by moonlight_1201



Series: Iris Collection [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Pre-Season/Series 05, Pre-Season/Series 06, Pregnancy, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 77,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_1201/pseuds/moonlight_1201
Summary: Part 1 of the Iris Collection. Chloe and Lucifer are finally together, life is good, and they are in a great place in their newly defined relationship.Until the ultimate curve-ball is thrown at the couple. Chloe finds out that she is pregnant, and everyone reacts differently to the newest member of this story.Will Lucifer be ready for fatherhood when the time comes, or will the best thing for Chloe and the child be for him to leave? How will he react when his siblings express their opinion on the subject?This story is cross-posted on Wattpad.I do not own any of the original characters: all rights go to Sandman Comics, Warner Bros., and Netflix.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Candy Morningstar & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez & Linda Martin & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Original Character(s), Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar & Remiel (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Original Character(s), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Iris Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099817
Comments: 80
Kudos: 210
Collections: already read





	1. Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-betaed, so I apologize for any uncaught grammatical mistakes.

The elevator opened with a ding and the silent penthouse was greeted by the sound of desperate panting and shuffling.

Lucifer led Chloe inside, letting her stay in front of him as she backed into the penthouse first. His hands were tangled in her hair as she fumbled to get his buttons undone.

Their lips hadn't parted since they entered the elevator on the club's level. Now, he smirked into their anticipatory dance.

"Let me help you with that darling," He breathed as he hoisted her up on the piano like she weighed nothing at all. This was the first break they had since they started. With practiced ease, he slid out of his navy vest and begun to slip the rest of the buttons out of his light blue shirt.

Chloe fumbled for his hands. He stopped and puzzled at her when she found them. She smiled hungrily as she panted, "Stop. Let me do that."

He returned hers with a wolfish grin of his own.

Chloe ran her hands up and down the smooth fabric, feeling the ripple of his muscles underneath and the heat coming off his skin. She could feel his heart pounding underneath his sternum and his warm breath on her as she completely took in the intensity of the moment they were in.

Chloe let her anticipation reach its apex, and with two firm hands, ripped his shirt open and pulled it off his shoulders. It was a complete nuisance anyway, it deserved to be ripped up and thrown on the floor.

After five years of pining, waiting, denying feelings, and hurting themselves and one another, Chloe and Lucifer were finally about to seal the deal.

He laughed and Chloe felt it vibrate through his body as she slammed her lips to his again. He ran his hands down her arms, to her hips, and rested them on her glutes.

"My, my detective. I like this side of you. You should bring her out to play more often." He teased. 

"Shut up." She breathed as she clung on to him. He lifted her off the piano and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She was suddenly reminded of a very, er...horny dream she had had a few years ago. Their actions in the dream were very similar to what was happening right now, but to Chloe, reality was suddenly far better than her dreams. If she discovered that, somehow, this was just another act of her imagination running wild, she never wanted to wake up.

No matter how much she feared it, she knew deep in her heart that tonight was real and she wouldn't wake up in her bed alone. Lucifer was back. They were in love. Everything was right and hopeful in the world.

He led her up the stairs to the bedroom and threw her on to the bed. He stood over her and watched as she stretched her arms over her head and then dragged them slowly down the soft golden silk sheets, bouncing with the movement of the mattress.

Lucifer undid his belt buckle and kicked off his shoes.

Chloe had seen his smile and that particular glint in his eyes that said, "I want to eat you right here, right now" on his face many times during their partnership, mostly when he was around other partners (so to speak), and Chloe would just roll her eyes and remind herself that he was in a different league and she didn't need somebody like that (romantically) in her life.

If only present-day Chloe could go back and tell 2015 Chloe what a stupid bitch she was being. Present-day Chloe felt a fire burn in her lit by the passion brewing between them, her partner's adoring gaze he reserved just for her made it seem as if she was the sun in his universe, making her lose all inhibition. And maybe...that was okay. Chloe was happy.

Chloe's body trembled with long, pent-up desire as he crawled on top of her from the foot of his bed. Now their faces were just inches apart as she lay underneath him while he stayed on his hands and knees.

He worked to get her completely undressed now. She would have helped him, but it seemed like he knew what he was doing,. It happened so fast, so she just relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

When he had finished, he straightened up to remove everything that remained on him so that they could really get started.

Merely lowering onto her (embarrassingly) was enough to provoke a moan out of Chloe.

Then her eyes widened as a horrifying thought entered her mind, like an alarm blaring. She tapped his back and panted, "Wait, wait, wait."

He moved his lips down to her throat as he answered, "What is it, darling?"

"Do we need to, you know, be protected?" She nervously asked. She could feel the blood in her cheeks pounding hot from the embarrassment of that question.

He scoffed and ceased his play to look her in the eyes. He brushed hair out of her face as he laughed at the silliness of the question.

"I'm the devil, Detective, you don't need to worry about any human illnesses." Then he continued kissing down her body.

Chloe nodded slowly as she chewed on his words. She thought back to when she had a sample of his blood and told him that she was nervous to find out what STDs he had. 

He paused as he reached the base of her collar bone and explained, "Celestial metabolism burns those buggers off instantly. Plus the fact that I'm a different species," He added, but it didn't make Chloe any less apprehensive.

He continued kissing her and gently placing his hands in all of the right places.

All rational thought left Chloe's head in that moment. Did it matter that at the end of the day, he wasn't human? He loved her, she loved him, and many times he had treated her better than any human she knew.

"What about, uh, something a little more permanent that STDs?" She asked hesitantly again, worrying over how to bring this conversation up to her partner without completely ruining the moment.

He scoffed but continued his work, "What do you mean?"

"Eh," Chloe whined in embarrassment. "You know..." She deflected.

"Clearly I don't." He argued, making his way further south.

She sighed and ran an hand over her face to hide how red it was getting.

"Babies." She choked out.

He abruptly stopped his kissing as he reached her naval. He hovered over the spot with his lips puckered like somebody had just pressed the pause button on a TV show.

Then he laughed and propped himself up on his hands and knees again.

Chloe didn't see what was so funny.

"Have you not been paying attention?" He asked through his laughter.

"Different species Detective! We can't procreate. Thus, protection not needed." He smiled with all of his pearly white teeth.

"But...what about Amenadiel and Linda?" She asked with her words trailing off to indicate their accidental pregnancy as he answered, "Amenadiel was more human than angel at the time of Charlie's conception. I, clearly, am much more than human. Never have been and never will be. I promise, no unwanted buggers will make their way in there."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and nodded with a smile, her face relaxing. His face became perplexed though.

"Chloe, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked nervously.

She lowered her head to the side and smiled gently at him. "Of course I want to." Chloe answered softly and confidently. "I love you." She added.

His smile was genuine now as he brought himself back to right over her mouth. He matched her smile and ran an adoring hand through her dirty blonde hair.

"And I you, Chloe. Always and forever." He returned.

_Six weeks later..._

"I need to run to the store to get some things for dinner tonight. Do you or your spawn want anything?" Lucifer asked distractedly as Chloe rushed around her kitchen that morning.

"Trixie! Come on we're late!" Chloe impatiently called to her daughter. "Uh yeah. We need eggs, Trix wanted some cereal, and," Chloe named a few items off the top of her head, "and could you get me a bag of clementines or something? I _really_ have a taste for oranges." She asked.

He gave her a courteous smile and answered, "Of course Detective. Let me know if you think of anything else; I'll head there after work and be back in time to make dinner."

Chloe came into his space and placed a soft peck on his lips. "Thank you. You really don't have to worry about dinner and grocery shopping for us, by the way. Trix and I manage just fine."

Lucifer waved a hand as if to brush away the comment, "It's nothing. If my cooking saves you both from poisonous processed food in a box, it's all worth it.

Chloe smiled and shook her head because she knew that he truly enjoyed taking care of them and he adored Trixie, no matter how much he faked it. 

In the past few weeks, Chloe and Lucifer had taken the step of defining their relationship (for example, introducing each other as boyfriend and girlfriend outside of the office). They hung out mostly at her house, so him cooking their meals was becoming a pretty normal thing, if Chloe was being honest with herself. She constantly reminded herself to take these steps at his pace, since he wasn't as experienced in being in a monogamous relationship as she was. She didn't know if she could bare scaring him off. 

"Don't forget my oranges!" She reminded him as Trixie came out of her room with her backpack.

"Wouldn't dream of it Detective." He assured her as he dangled her car keys in front of him for her to grab, and the trio headed out the door to school and the precinct.

Lucifer hadn't moved in with Chloe, nor he she with him, but he spent most of his time at her apartment nowadays, but the few belongings she kept at his penthouse that suggested that they might be moving in that direction. She stayed at the penthouse when Trixie was with Dan so that they could make up for free time lost with a child around. 

Chloe dropped Trixie off at school and waved goodbye. Lucifer rambled all the way to the precinct, but Chloe drove in contemplative silence. Something was off this morning. It was like her body was trying to tell her something, but she just couldn't place it yet.

"Is everything all right Detective?" Lucifer asked. He noticed that she wasn't responding to his antics with the normal amount of annoyance-hiding-amusement that she normally did.

Chloe perked up after a small moment of not answering him.

"Mmhmm." She hummed with a nod, her grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Right..." He said unconvinced. He knew when Chloe wasn't being completely honest with him, but he didn't want to accuse her of anything he'd regret. Dr. Linda kept reminding him with his constant paranoia that once trust is broken you can't go back, or at least it's very difficult to. He'd just have to trust, that after everything, Chloe would tell him what was wrong if she needed to.

He didn't have to wait long, thank goodness, because he hated waiting.

"It's just that," Chloe exhaled. "I don't know, I feel... _off_ today. Like my body's trying to get my attention, but I can't figure out why." She shrugged.

"How do you mean?" Lucifer gently pushed. If something was wrong with Chloe, you could be damned sure he would get to the bottom of it and do everything in his power to fix it.

Chloe made an unsure noise while she stared off at the road, "I've really had this...this craving for something zesty or citrus-y this morning, like oranges," She tried to explain, "and I think it's weird because I never have a taste for oranges. They're not something I normally enjoy eating, but,"

"But what?"

Chloe frowned with worried lines as a slight panic took over her. The fears became more pronounced now that she had chosen to say them out loud, especially considering that she can't tell how Lucifer would react to this.

"I haven't craved oranges since I was," She took a deep breath and then gave a long exhale. It was now or never "since I was pregnant with Trixie."

There. It was out there. In the open. Lingering between them like a massive elephant.

To her surprise, Lucifer smiled, little crow's feet crinkling near his eyes as he laughed. "Okay? So you haven't craved acidic fruit in, what? Twelve years? I don't see what-"

Chloe took the opportunity at the red light to look at him, begging mentally with him to understand what she thinks might be going on. Her eyes were wide, her skin pale, and her muscles tense with stress.

His smile fading, Lucifer turned his unreadable gaze slowly from her to the road ahead of them as she turned into the precinct parking garage.

"Oh." He forced out, "I...I see."

"Yeah." Chloe replied. She shook her head at the stupidity of it all. There was nothing to be worried about, she was just being dramatic. There was no way she was...

Nausea threatened her stomach just thinking about the word. She swallowed the lump in her throat and searched the lot for an open spot.

Today was full of interviewing witnesses and calling places of employment to check up on alibis. This kept both her and Lucifer entertained, which distracted Chloe from the morning's stress.

A little before lunch, Chloe had just finished a call to one of their victim's friend to ask when the last time he saw him was. Lucifer was kicked back in a spare chair and playing a game on his phone.

As soon as the phone hit the table, Chloe wrote down a few notes, but stopped when the pencil made the paper. Her stomach churned and she tasted the awful combination of coffee, granola bar, and stomach acid.

Her eyes widened and her face paled as one hand flew to her churning stomach and the other braced her against the desk.

"Detective? What is it? You...don't look well." Lucifer fussed when he heard Chloe's hand slap the desk.

She shook her head and he placed a gentle hand on her back.

Then she stood straight up and bolted in the direction of the restrooms, covering her m.

Lucifer stood in his place dumbfounded.

He knew that he couldn't follow her in to the women's room to check on her, so he made his way to the forensics lab instead.

Ella was inside, working on a report.

"Excuse me, Miss Lopez?" He hesitantly called into the room from the doorway.

Ella perked up and smiled when she heard his voice. She put down her pen and greeted him, "Hey buddy! C'mon in."

He nervously shuffled in as Ella made her last signature on the form.

"Listen, Miss Lopez, I need you to do me a favor." He began.

"Yeah sure! Whatcha need?" She answered jovially.

He shifted his weight from leg-to-leg and forced himself to say, "I think the detective is sick. She's been acting strange all morning, and she just looked awful a moment ago before running to the bathroom, and-"

"-And you don't want to be a Peeping Tom just trying to check on her, I get it." Ella finished for him.

"Don't worry Luce, I gotchu." She slugged his arm as she made her way around him out of the lab. He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but allowed it because she very willingly agreed to help him check on Chloe.

He walked back to the detective's desk and positioned himself so that he could see when the two women came out of the bathroom.

After about five minutes of waiting, he began to get very nervous. _What_ was taking them so long?

Then his phone dinged as a text came in.

**Miss Lopez:** Hey, u need to get in here. Chloe wants u. Don't worry nobody else here. I'll stand outside the door.

He didn't respond, but tucked his phone back inside one of his jacket pockets and made a bee-line to the restrooms.

He pushed open the door and saw Chloe and Ella by the sinks. Chloe's face was still pale and she was fixated on counting on her fingers, constantly starting over.

Ella looked worried, but walked over to the door when she saw Lucifer come in. She gave him a nervous smile, and for some reason...giggled? She patted his shoulder and walked outside to guard the door, giving the partners some privacy.

"Detective?" He began. When she didn't answer, he came into her space and prodded, "Chloe, What's wrong?"

Chloe took in a deep breath and buried her face in her hands, her elbows propping her up on the sink ledge.

"I'm late." She groaned.

"Late?" Lucifer asked in confusion, "Late for what? An interview? That's not a problem Detective! I'll make sure that you don't get into any trouble-"

"No Lucifer, that's not it!" She interrupted him angrily. He stopped, slightly offended, but his worry trumped that as he placed on gentle hand on her shoulder and nudged her to turn toward him.

"Chloe, please tell me what's wrong you so that I can fix it."

She put her hands on her hips, looked to the ceiling, and sniffed.

"My period's late." She said dryly, her lips trembling. It took everything inside of her to hold it together.

Lucifer's eyes widened and he suddenly couldn't recall how to breathe.

Chloe noticed this. He might as well have turned into a statue in front of her eyes, which didn't help her keep calm in the slightest.

Lucifer knew that he wasn't an expert when it came to human illnesses, but he wasn't a complete idiot. He had been on Earth and around people enough times to know the obvious symptoms of a human pregnancy.

"We need to go to the store. Get solid proof." She suggested, wiping her eyes.

Lucifer's eyes were the first thing to move in the minute he had frozen for. They were cold and hard, untrusting even.

Then he straightened up and adjusted his gray suit.

"Yes, that's probably best Detective." It was harsh and it was all said as he turned and rushed out of the bathroom door, leaving Chloe to scramble after him.

Ella was still waiting, leaning against the wall just outside the door. She jumped when Lucifer stormed through. Then Chloe came out and paused, trying to get a handle on her emotions before walking through the precinct.

Chloe turned to her friend and asked, "Ella, could you please tell the lieutenant that I'm not feeling well and Lucifer's taking me home?"

Ella nodded sincerely and answered, "Of course Chlo. Anything you need." Chloe turned to leave but Ella called after her, "And hey! _Anything_ you need, give me a call okay?" and she gave her a knowing look.

Chloe smiled and nodded in response. She knew Ella, the closest person she had to a sister, would bend over backwards for anything Chloe asked of her. The forensic scientist probably saw the way Lucifer reacted to Chloe's symptoms and knew that she was going to need her friends.

Chloe drove to the drug store near her home. Lucifer stared out the window in silence. His reaction to her theory chilled her to the bone. He acted similarly to when he found out that she was plotting against him with Father Kinley.

She'd ask him about his feelings later. For now, she had a test to take.

He waited in the car while she ran inside and grabbed a box of pregnancy tests. She splurged on them because, in this particular case, she wanted to be absolutely sure of her working theory.

The old lady at the counter smiled a little too much at her when Chloe handed her the blue box. Chloe tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible and rushed out of there without so much as a "Thanks," after the machine processed her credit card.

Lucifer was still brooding when she got in the car.

He followed her inside when they got home and said for the first time since the bathroom, "What happens now?"

His voice was chilling and unemotional. It reminded her of when he would talk to suspects they were certain had committed the murder. She couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to accuse her of something.

"Uh," She stammered and looked down to read the box. "I'm going to go pee on the end of this and wait two minutes for the screen to say either," She swallowed hard, "Pregnant or Not Pregnant."

He gave a microscopic nod after she had finished reading and stood in the middle of the room with his hands at his sides, clenching and unclenching his fists. She wasn't sure where he was looking exactly, but it seemed to be thousands of miles away, thousands of miles away in his own head.

Chloe turned around and headed to her upstairs bathroom. She set the box on the counter next to the toilet and locked the door behind her.

Before she sat down to do the deed, she let herself have a mini-mental breakdown.

Tears stung her eyes and she ran her hands over her ponytail.

"Okay." She breathed quietly to herself.

"Okay. You can do this Decker, c'mon. You've done this before." She tried to convince herself through the tears. She did not sound the least bit convincing, but she knew that she had to be brave.

Yes, she was scared when she had the same symptoms about twelve years ago, but she was married then, and she and Dan had both decided that they wanted children, even though having one at that specific time wasn't necessarily planned.

She and Lucifer weren't married. He had told her that they couldn't conceive because of him being...what he is.

Holy shit.

She stared at the wall but felt like it was miles away. Stories from Rome came flooding back about the end of days.

"Nope. Don't do this to yourself." She commanded of herself, bracing against the counter.

"Evil is made, not born. You of _all_ people should know this." With her line of work, the monsters that she put behind bars, most of the time, ended up like that because somebody else had been horrible to them. There was no way she'd let anything like that happen to her children. Even when Father Kinley was trying to convince her that Lucifer was a monster that needed to be stopped, her brain said that it was the logical thing to do, but her heart said differently; her heart still loved him and knew the man he truly was.

Why couldn't it be the same for their baby? This line of thoughts gave Chloe the confidence she needed to take the test. She unwrapped all three of the digital tests and ran them under one at a time. When she had finished, she set them on the counter next to each other and set a two-minute timer on her phone.

She opened the bathroom door and gasped quietly when she found Lucifer sitting on the end of her bed. She hadn't heard him come up. He looked up at her. His eyes were sad now instead of the cold unfeeling ones they had been.

"I'm sorry." He stated, taking a deep breath. The corners of his mouth turned into a frown.

Chloe took a seat next to him on the bed and ran her hands over her lap.

"It's okay Lucifer, I understand that-" She began but he cut her off by raising a finger and saying "No,"

"It's not okay. I'm your partner, and...if I've learned anything from our partnership it's that you don't leave your partner high and dry when they're most in need. You've always been there for me, Chloe, and I have put you through _so_ much. It was wrong of me to act as I did." He admitted sincerely.

Chloe's expression softened and she placed her hand gently on Lucifer's knee.

"I was going to say that I understand why you were upset." She lowly. "You told me that you didn't think anything like this was possible, and I know that you always tell me the truth. I'm just," She titled her head back and took a deep breath, "I'm just scared right now. I have so many different thoughts and scenarios going through my head about something that might not even be real," She raised the bottoms of her hands to thump against her temples.

"I really need you to just..." Honestly, she didn't know what the hell she needed from him, so she settled with, "I just need you to be here right now." She fought hard to suppress the tears, but the thought of Lucifer leaving her alone with a half-angel baby scared her most at the moment.

"Hey," He whispered and wrapped a secure arm around her shoulders.

"I promise you Detective, Chloe," He breathed her name with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

Chloe leaned into him and was about to let it all out, but then her phone began dinging.

The timer.

She sat up straight and brushed her tears away. Chloe cleared her throat, and with shaky limbs, walked to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe didn't turn around but answered, "No. I need to see this first."

She closed her eyes as she made her way to the edge of the sink where the three white sticks sat. 

Chloe took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was that the white sticks all said the same thing.

"Lucifer!" She called as her voice cracked slightly. He was beside her in a moment with wild eyes.

She turned around and looked him straight in his nearly black, anxious eyes. The expression on his face begged her to tell him something.

"I'm pregnant." She said with a smile and a shrug.


	2. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the biggest shock of Lucifer's life, thankfully, he has a therapy session scheduled. Will Dr. Linda be able to help him work through his conflicting emotions about impending fatherhood and his relationship with his own father? Chloe makes a decision about the baby.

Dr. Linda Martin sat behind her desk one sunny early-afternoon while she finished up paperwork from the morning's clients. She wasn't expecting anyone else until around three.

Then a series of knocks rapped at her door.

"Come in!" Linda called in confusion.

Lucifer opened the door and made his way to the couch with out any invitation from her.

"Ah, Doctor. Good. We need to talk." He started.

Linda wanted to scold him for barging in without an appointment or a heads-up that he was coming, but just one look at her most fascinating patient told her to hold her tongue.

His shirt and pants were wrinkled and his jacket remained unbuttoned. His normally perfect hair was sticking up in random places. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, and dry lips, like he didn't sleep a wink last night. Said eyes were wild, and it scared Linda. The last time she had seen him this undone was when he asked her to come over to the penthouse to show her his devil wings.

"Have a seat," She invited gently as she made her way from her desk to the seat on the other side of the coffee table that was reserved for her during sessions.

As soon as Lucifer sat down, it looked like he wanted to jump back up again. His legs bounds anxiously and he fingered his knuckles and his black ring. His shoulders were very tense.

To help him transition into the session, Linda supplied, "You seem extremely anxious today. Is that what you'd like to talk about?" She crossed her legs and interlocked her fingers in front of her knees.

He took a deep breath that she could hear rattle around in his rib cage.

"I don't know what to do, Doctor," He began. Linda thought it very interesting that she heard fear and panic in his voice already. It normally took her many sessions on a particular topic with him in order to break down his walls. She knew that whatever was bothering him had to be serious.

"The detective seems equally as nervous about it, but last night she couldn't stop smiling after we found out the results, and I didn't have the heart to tell her how I was feeling, nor did I know how to even put them into words-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lucifer, slow down." Linda interrupted him, raising her hands in front of her in a stopping motion. He looked like a wild animal that had just been backed into a corner, but he stopped.

Linda only got about half of what he just rambled off with lightning speed, so she repeated, "You said Chloe was nervous about something, but seemed happy all last night? What do you mean?"

Lucifer stared intensely through the glass coffee table. He didn't say anything at first as his lips had pressed into a thin, firm line. He grabbed the water pitcher from the table and poured a glass for himself. Linda patiently waited him out. He brought the half-full glass into his hands. He raised it high enough so that Linda thought he was going to take a drink before he continued, but just before the glass reached his lips, he said in a dark voice that seemed to lower the room temperature twenty degrees.

"The detective is pregnant... with _my_ child."

Linda shivered at his tone.

He took a drink of water and set the glass back on the table with a bit more force than he probably should have.

Linda sat in shock for a moment, but then a smile cracked at the corners of her lips.

"That...that's" She was about to say wonderful news. One of her best friends was going to have a baby, and it was a baby like Charlie. Charlie's _cousin_ , even! Linda's heart fluttered. She stopped herself when she noticed her patient's dark expression.

"How does knowing that make you feel?" Linda pressed generically. Often times in therapy, it was best to proceed with no particular destination in mind, but your patients believe there is something in particular you want them to realize, and they'll reach a quicker break-through. Clearly, since finding out about the pregnancy - which she assumed was last night by his current state and barging in here today - nobody had asked him how he was dealing with all of this.

His knuckles tightened at the question. Linda knew that he needed to get this off his chest, but there was something that maybe he was afraid to say?

"This is a safe place, Lucifer, you know that." She reminded him gently, urging him to continue, "I won't tell anyone anything unless you want me to."

"I didn't think this was possible." He began, "I'm immortal, doctor. Immortals and mortals can't procreate! I told Chloe that the first time we-" He didn't continue.

Linda steadily replied, "I know that's what your understanding for...thousands of years has been, but look at me and Amenadiel! I'm sorry to bring personal matters up here, but it's the only scenario I know of to compare this to."

He nodded in response to her explanation.

"Amenadiel said that he was more human than he realized what I got pregnant with Charlie. We knew a long time ago that Chloe makes you vulnerable," She chose her next words carefully, " _Maybe_...she makes you more human, or more mortal, than you realize."

Lucifer chewed on that for a minute, glancing up toward the ceiling with hatred.

"Or maybe it's more of Dad's meddling in my life! First he sends the detective to make my world topsy-turvy, and now there's a child with the woman I love! He probably expects me to fall so hard for both of them that He'll snatch them away once I get comfortable and happy. Or, the child will turn out just like me and...more bloody punishment." He shook his head after his vent and took another drink of water.

Linda took all of this in. It seemed to be a very normal and expected reaction for him, given his history with these sorts of revelations.

"I think you're getting way too ahead of yourself right now. You have no confirmation on what your father's plan for Chloe was or is. How do you know for certain that it's the same plan for the baby? As such, it's even more foolish to assume that the baby is more you or Chloe. Every being is its own person. You weren't born the devil were you?"

"N-no?" Lucifer stuttered lowly, obviously not convinced in his answer. "I don't think so,"

"Then how do you know for certain that that is this child's fate? To make the same choices you made, or take the same path you took?"

Lucifer sighed. Linda didn't miss the tears in his eyes.

"I think you're happy about the baby, but you don't want to be." Linda theorized.

Lucifer scoffed and asked, "Doctor, I despise children. Why would I be happy about having one of my own? You know how I live! A child would just stop all of the fun."

Yeah. Linda didn't buy that for one second. Sure, that may be one of the reasons he was anxious about becoming a father, but it wasn't the main one.

She amused him and his explanation for a moment, "So, you have been working hard, slowly, but hard to build a solid relationship with Chloe since you've returned."

He grunted in response.

"All of the steps you've informed me that you've taken have all been wonderful, and I am so proud of you for handling things like an adult and pursuing your own happiness, but I wonder if now, starting a family together is too big of a step, even if it wasn't planned."

He seemed to be following along just fine, even preening at the fact that she is proud of him, but she threw one teensy word in there for a reason, and he reacted how she thought he would. He froze.

"It's starting a family that scares you most of all, isn't it? Having people to depend on and them in turn depending on you?" Linda asked. He didn't respond. One of his legs continued bouncing.

She took a breath and changed directions slightly, "You say that you despise children, but I really don't think that's the case."

He scoffed and before he could rebuttal, she raised a hand and continued, "I see how you are with Charlie. You keep your distance, but I think that you are fond of your nephew."

"What's your point?" Lucifer asked, completely unaware of what they're supposed to be talking about now.

"One, I don't think you're used to being around children, and that's why they freak you out so much."

"What?" He laughed, "Children don't-"

Linda interrupted him again, "And I think the idea of starting a family with Chloe is bringing up feelings you'd rather keep buried. These feelings hurt you and you don't want them to hurt her."

He stayed quiet.

Linda quirked a small sideways smile in victory.

"Enlighten me Doctor," Lucifer smiled sarcastically, presenting his hands in front of him while he leaned back into the couch and crossed his legs comfortably.

"Why would you think feelings about family are ones I'd like to keep buried?"

It took every professional instinct inside Linda not to roll her eyes and groan. He knew the answer to this question! It should be really freaking obvious! Why is he deflecting?

She settled with a calm yet challenging, "You tell me."

They stared at each other for a moment. She could see a battle going on behind Lucifer's tired eyes.

He swallowed and said, "Probably because my own hates me. Tossed me out and vilified me for being different."

Linda nodded. This was good progress.

"In my experience, family does nothing but stab you in the back and manipulate you." He continued darkly.

"Do you think that's always true?" Linda pressed.

Lucifer gave a minuscule shrug and looked away from the doctor.

"You've gotten to know many different types of families since being here. Do they all manipulate and hate each other?"

" _No_." Lucifer groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Linda took a breath and added this thought, "When we first started working together, you told me that part of the reason why you came to Los Angeles was to become your own man. I'm wondering if, with this new chapter in your life, you're scared of what being a father means, and how it could relate to the relationship you have with your own?"

Lucifer leaned forward and pointed a finger in front of him, like he was just reaching a break-through, a smile growing on his tired face "That's _brilliant_ Doctor. All I have to do is prove to the detective and myself that I'm not my father!"

"Gooood," Linda dragged out, "And in doing so, realize how your relationship with this child differs _and_ relates to your relationship with your own family?"

Lucifer scoffed as he rose to his feet, "What? No! I have to remind the detective that she has a choice. I'll take a step back because, well, you know how annoying helicopter parents can be! The detective's already good at this whole parenting thing, I'll just let her take the proverbial reigns on this!"

"That's not-" Linda muttered in defeat, slumping slightly in her chair. Lucifer headed to the door, thanking her for her time.

"Oh Lucifer!" Linda called as he was walking through the door. He stopped and raised is eyebrows to indicate that he was listening.

"Tell Chloe that if she needs anyone to talk to about anything, I'll always be available."

"That's very kind of you Doctor, thank you." He said with a curt nod and closed the door behind him on the way out.

Linda took a deep, cleansing breath as she tried to keep her composure, trying and once again failing with her most difficult client. Oh well. They talked about so much in one short session; she's sure all of these topics will come up again soon enough.

She got up and returned to her desk to finish her paperwork. Her eyes fell on a picture of Charlie from his first birthday party. The baby was smiling happily with a small cake placed in front of him and a blue birthday hat on his head.

Linda smiled and stroked the picture with a finger. Charlie was, is, and always will be the best part of her life. She doesn't regret having him for a second, angelic quirks and all. She decided to have faith that in the next nine months, Lucifer and Chloe (most especially Lucifer) would figure this parenting thing out and this baby will be the highlight of their lives too.

***

Lucifer didn't come to work with Chloe that day. He stayed in bed that morning after her alarm went off and she got ready for work. He slept beside her the night before, after she confirmed that they were indeed pregnant, but they might as well have been worlds apart.

She had a feeling that this was going to be difficult for him, but she knew from past experience that pushing Lucifer when it came to huge steps like this, where his emotions and past were involved, was the worst thing she could do. He'd come to her when he was ready.

They didn't gain any leads from the interviews yesterday, so Chloe was just using today to catch-up on paperwork. Paperwork meant no Lucifer, and today she was okay with that. Honestly, they both needed some space to clear their heads.

She sat down at her desk, which was full of white and black papers and manila folders, and stuck earbuds in her ears as she blasted her favorite 90's playlist. She wasn't going to think about the _you know what_ until she was done with her current task.

Chloe assumed, or hoped rather, that Lucifer had the sense to go talk to Linda today. If anyone could help him rationally talk through this, she could. Chloe also didn't mind her knowing about the situation this early because that meant that Chloe herself would have someone to talk about this with too. Knowing that she wasn't the first mother of a half-angel baby took a lot of stress off of her shoulders.

As Chloe was putting her signature on the last form around 3:30 pm that day, she looked up and saw Ella sheepishly making her way to the desk.

Chloe smiled at her friend. She took the earbuds out of her ears and greeted, "Hey Ella."

"Hey Chloe," She returned with her usual chipper voice. It fell to a whisper as she asked, "How're you feeling today?"

Chloe sighed and bit her lip. She felt like she should talk to Lucifer first before telling everyone about their big news. She settled for a nod and said, "Much better."

Ella adjusted her weight and nodded, "Oh. Good! So...you're not..."

Chloe answered her, maybe a little too quickly, "I'm scheduling a doctor's appointment just to make sure, but so far, nothing to report."

She felt bad for her little white lie. There was _a lot_ to report, but she wasn't completely sure she wanted to talk about it yet.

Chloe and Ella exchanged a bit of small talk before Ella got called into the lieutenant's office.

On her way out, Chloe barely began to think about texting Linda and asking if she could stop by to talk, but then her stomach growled loudly, putting only one dominating thought on her mind. 

Food.

Her hand instinctively flew to her (still flat) stomach to quiet the sound. She groaned and said, "You're already eating all of my food huh? Okay. We'll get something to eat and then text Linda."

She didn't realize until she was driving home that talking to the new person growing inside of her already felt so natural, so right. Chloe smiled as she cautiously placed her hand on her lower stomach and smiled.

She whispered to herself, "There's a baby in there," as happy tears filled her eyes. 


	3. If You Met My Family, You Would Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, after Lucifer's session with Linda, Chloe makes her first doctor's appointment. They have a needed and difficult discussion about the pregnancy.

"Tomorrow? Oh that's great. Thank you! Bye." Chloe said as she hung up the phone.

"What's great Detective?" Lucifer asked as he strolled through Chloe's front door. Chloe noticed his slightly disheveled appearance under the staged confidence.

"I," Chloe took a breath and continued, "was able to get a sonogram appointment for tomorrow."

Lucifer came over to the couch where Chloe was sitting and sat with her. He looked like he was trying to process her sentence. "That's for...?"

"First baby check up. Somebody cancelled, so I was able to get squeezed in." Chloe said flatly with a nod. She still felt like this topic was a bomb waiting to go off for him, so she tried to tread carefully, just in case.

"Oh," Lucifer breathed. He tried to make it sound neutral, but Chloe picked up on the slightest bit of disappointment.

They sat in silence for a moment. Chloe tried to get a read on him as she tucked a stubborn lock of hair (that was supposed to be in her ponytail) back behind her ear. She wanted so desperately for him to talk about this with her, but she was also terrified of what he would say. She had already made up her mind about the baby, no matter how scary it all seemed.

"So what did you do today?" Chloe beat around the bush, smiling past the insecurities and tried to find a bit of normalcy.

"I talked to Linda." He said, the exhaustion clear in his voice now.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat. So much for beating around the bush. "Good. Did it help?"

"Yes, I...it helped me realize a lot actually," He didn't make eye contact with her. The coffee table seemed very interesting for some reason.

Chloe forced her smile through her apprehensiveness. She knew he wasn't the world's best patient, but Linda helped him learn a lot since they started working together. Chloe felt like she owed that woman so much.

"Detective," He started and turned to face her fully on the couch, his hands came to his middle, the pads of his fingertips pressing together, like they would help him explain his thoughts, "The last thing I want to do is make a child... _our_ child...feel like they've been abandoned. I want to support you if this is what you truly desire, but-" His voice trailed off as his hands fell in his lap and his face contorted with worry.

Chloe gently placed her hands over his and waited until he looked her in the eyes.

"Lucifer, it's okay. I want you to be able to talk to me about whatever you need to. We're a team right?" Chloe pushed reassuringly. She hoped to God that she sold it because inside, she felt like she might burst into a million pieces. Realistically, it was probably the hormones that were making her so jittery and emotional, so holding herself together where her heart was involved suddenly became a much more difficult task.

Lucifer breathed in and out and Chloe waited patiently for him to speak.

"Detective," He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"I'm not sure that this is what _I_ desire." He seemed to have forced himself to say.

Chloe leaned back, her eyes wide with confusion. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

Chloe couldn't stop the tears now. They filled her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks and made her voice shake as she pulled away from him and said, "What do you mean by that?"

Lucifer hung his head, his eyes flitting all over the room except for her, seemingly searching for the words he wanted.

"Detective, I desire _you_ , I always have. I've never been happier in my entire life than I am with you. You are so special, and everyday I wonder why in the world you would willing choose someone like me. But _this_? Aren't we struggling enough together as it is without multiplying the situation? Detective, I am having a hard enough time figuring out who I am and who I want to be. How am I, evil incarnate, supposed to raise a child to be good."

Then something totally unexpected happened.

Chloe slapped Lucifer across the cheek.

Bewildered, he raised a hand to his throbbing face and looked back at her like he was a kicked puppy.

Chloe's face was beat red and her blue eyes seemed to shine through the tears in her eyes. She tightened her jaw and shook her head. 

"How dare you." She seethed.

"Detective?" Lucifer shot back offended and confused.

"No! How _dare_ you!" She said slowly, her voice raising. She pointed a demanding finger at him.

"How many times have I told you, no, how many times have _you_ told _me_ that you aren't evil. Humanity painted you that way. I will _not_ sit here and allow you to accuse a baby of anything like it just because you feel guilty!"

Lucifer just stared at her, completely shocked.

"Detective, I didn't mean-" He tried to place a hand on one of hers, but she flinched back and quickly got off the couch.

"No. I need some air." She choked and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

***

Lucifer flinched when he heard a door slam upstairs. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled a little as he yelled. Then he angrily stood up and flipped over the coffee table. Coasters and a planner fell to the floor and glass shattered.

Lucifer felt his eyes burn, maybe with tears or with something warmer, but he didn't want to look. He hadn't felt this monstrous in a long time. Why had he said all those horrible things? Alone in Chloe's living room, he hugged his knees to his chest, put his head in between them and sobbed in shame.

***

Chloe slammed the door of her room as hot tears fell down her face. She stood and panted against the door, her room was blurry and she couldn't see much of anything through her tears.

Suddenly, she heard an angry yell and glass breaking from downstairs.

A sob escaped her throat as she slid down the door. She sat with her head between her knees and cried.

It seemed childish and immature to her, but she wished now, more than ever that her dad was here to comfort her. He always seemed to know the right thing to say or what to do to make her feel better when she was growing up.

She tried to picture her baby. Maybe hoping for the future would take her mind off the pain? Her mind flew to her, Trixie, and a high chair surrounding the breakfast table. Chloe peered in that high chair and saw a smiling baby boy with bright blue eyes and a mop of dark hair. He continued smiling as he held a small bottle of milk.

It was wonderful. They were happy, just their little family of three. Chloe could raise a baby on her own; her life had made her strong enough. That little boy will grow up loved, safe, and appreciated. Whether his father is brave enough to stick around and see the wonderful person his son will grow up to be is up to him.

"John." Chloe whispered into her lonely room. Her shaky hand found her lower stomach for the second time that day. She smiled and said, "John Decker, I love you so much, and I _swear on my life_ that I won't let anybody hurt you, ever.

It dawned on her later that that vow wasn't very realistic. Every being on Earth experiences pain at some point in their existence, but Chloe would protect her child from everything she possibly could.

***

Chloe didn't know how long she stayed up in her room picturing her baby in different stages of life. Every time a thought of her baby came to mind, "boy" is the first word that popped into her head without even pondering what the gender might be. Mother's intuition she guessed.

One symptom of this pregnancy that was clearly dominating over all the others already is that she always seemed to be hungry.

She picked herself up and slowly made her way downstairs to make herself dinner. She figured Lucifer would have left by now.

Chloe stopped as she reached the bottom of the stairs and gasped. Lucifer was still there. He was on his hands and knees picking up glass from the floor.

When his head moved to the side, he caught her standing there out of the corner of his eye. He stood up quickly after throwing a handful of shards into a garbage bin he had pulled over from the kitchen.

"Detective," He greeted her nervously.

"What're you still doing here?" She asked. It sounded a bit mean and she caught him flinch slightly, but she couldn't help but feel justified in doing so. Chloe couldn't find the heart to look him in the eyes just yet.

He sighed and ran a hand over the side of his exhausted face.

"I feel awful about what happened." He explained.

"About what exactly?" Chloe sassed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Destroying my living room or when you said you didn't want our evil baby?"

Lucifer looked like somebody shot him in the stomach.

"Detective, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean? Huh? Tell me because I am five seconds away from kicking you out!" She threatened him angrily.

"I don't think the baby is evil!" He said quickly to defend himself.

Chloe paused and he continued, " _Yes_ , I'm bloody terrified of what... _traits_ it could receive from me, but I know that it will be good because it's yours and you make me good."

Chloe's anger turned to confusion.

"This child deserves amazing parents who will always do right by it, and," He took a breath and then stated matter-of-factly, "That's not me."

Chloe became sympathetic. There it was. That was the entire truth.

"I meant what I said earlier about not wanting it to feel abandoned, so I want to be able to provide whatever you need, money for example, but let's be honest Detective, do you really believe I can actually be a father-figure?" He asked with malice and shook his head at the absurd thought.

Chloe finally looked him in the eyes.

"You're right." She began taking one step forward. "This baby does deserve amazing parents who won't abandon him. But _I_ believe that that's us. Both of us."

Lucifer scrunched his eyebrows and cocked his head in question. Chloe took another step forward.

"I think you'll be an amazing father. You have a lot to learn, yeah, but I have seen you grow so much in the past few years, Lucifer. We can do this if we work together...as a team. I'll help you with whatever you need as long as you do the same for me."

Chloe's monologue softened his expression. He took one long stride forward and they were both in the same space.

"Deal." He chuckled.

He lightly grabbed her arms and rubbed his hands up and down them. "I am so sorry, Chloe. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." He whispered.

She nodded and frowned. "I'm sorry too."

He bent his head forward and she rested her forehead against his. They stayed like that, in each other's embrace for a while until Chloe's stomach rumbled.

They laughed and Lucifer joked, "Ah, I see the littlest urchin is already griping all of your food without earning any of it."

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's get you something to eat then, yes?" Lucifer stated, making his way toward the kitchen and beginning to pull out pots and pans while scoping the pantry and fridge for ingredients for who knows what he decided to make.

"Speaking of the littlest urchin," Chloe teased, "You can use more appropriate pronouns, you know, and not just say 'it'."

Lucifer scoffed and answered, "Well there's no way I'm stopping with the nicknames. Your first offspring has been officially named 'urchin' in my book. I'll come up with the baby's once I meet _them_." He sarcastically emphasized the more personal pronoun to make sure Chloe caught his progress.

"Sounds good. " She laughed, and she meant it.

Chloe got up to get herself a glass of water and then remembered something else he said during their fight earlier.

She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to pour more gas in the smoldering fire, but she felt like she needed to know.

"Do you really think that our relationship is struggling?"

Lucifer paused like he was confused, but then he realized where she got that from. He continued chopping vegetables on a cutting board and spoke to the slices, "Yes and no." He grunted, "I think we struggle more compared to other relationships, but I am happier than ever, and I hope I make you the same?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah. I can agree to that. We do struggle more than everyone else," she pursed her lips, "but that's because we're not like everyone else. I mean," she waved and hand to him and then back to her, "you're the devil and I'm a human. There's bound to be a couple of bumps in the road!"

They both chuckled at that.

"And yes," She continued softly, "You make me so very happy."

Her smile widened of its own accord and she blushed when he turned his head away from the vegetables and smiled right back at her.

There was another pause in the conversation as Lucifer dumped hamburger meat into a warmed pan and put a pot of water over a burner to boil.

While he waited for the water to begin boiling, he turned around and leaned against the counter to face Chloe. He crossed one ankle in front of the other and huffed as he comfortably crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So you have a...sonogram tomorrow, correct?" Lucifer asked, "What'll happen there?"

"Yeah, um, they're gonna draw my blood. It's procedure to make sure I really am pregnant." She explained offhandedly.

"Then they'll take me in a room and use a machine to check on the baby. They'll be able to see how many weeks along I am and that everything is okay in there." She finished with a comforting smile.

"I'd...like to come, if you'll have me." Lucifer agreed.

Chloe scrunched her eyebrows and smiled as she now cocked her head to the side, "Of course I want you there."

She wanted to tell him that she'd love for him to be apart of their child's entire life, from the very beginning, but if he wasn't comfortable or adjusted yet, he could wait to come to appointments until later. She realized, however, that that wasn't fair to her. Chloe was going to be the one stuck (not that she considered herself stuck) making the baby for the next nine months and then supporting him for at least the next eighteen years. Sure, if Lucifer decided that fatherhood definitely wasn't for him - no matter how much Chloe honestly convinces him otherwise - she was sure that he'd make sure that they were both financially sound before leaving. So Chloe decided in the end to not give him an option and just roll with how things are now. 


	4. Little Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer head to the doctor for Chloe's very first sonogram to check up on the baby. Lucifer has never been in an OB/GYN's office before...

The following afternoon found Chloe driving with Lucifer to the hospital for her first appointment after work that day. He insisted that he should drive her, but she said she'd rather not get herself and the baby killed after an eighty mile-an-hour crash.

"How're you feeling by the way? About all this?" Chloe asked as traffic picked up on the highway. 

She saw Lucifer play with his ring as he stared out at the traffic in front of them.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" He chuckled to hide the nervousness in his deflection. Really, he didn't know what to say. The last thing he wanted was another fight like last night's.

"It's okay to be nervous," Chloe said softly, "This stuff is _really_ overwhelming, especially for a first-time parent."

"Thankfully you're not a first-time parent." He joked. Chloe huffed a laugh and shook her head slightly.

"I feel like I might as well be. I haven't done any of the baby stuff in, like, twelve years, and I don't think there's a What To Expect When You're Expecting An Angel."

"You seem alright though," Lucifer observed.

Chloe hummed and thought about it for a moment. Sure, she was happy about all of the big and new things happening in her life, but she was terrified of the other shoe and when it would drop. She would lay money down that there was another shoe. Waiting for the storm after the calm seemed to be a theme in her life.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay so far. I mean, it's only been, what three days since we found out?" She laughed, amused by their situation.

Lucifer chuckled too although he still seemed very rigid in his seat. "Yes, I...I suppose we are getting quite ahead of ourselves."

"Right!" Chloe agreed, feeling the tension in the car die down some, "You're absolutely right. We're thinking way too much about this. We aren't sure about anything right now, so let's just go make sure that the baby is healthy."

Lucifer nodded in agreement adding, "And you as well," which got a smile and a firm nod out of Chloe.

Then he took a breath and said, "I know one thing I am sure of though,"

"Oh yeah?" Chloe entertained him, "What's that?"

"That I love you." He said softly with a small smile.

Chloe turned to look at him while her face blushed. Her smile quivered happily and her expression faltered at how cute he was being. Damn hormones.

"I love you too." She replied genuinely.

***

An hour later and the pair were sitting in the waiting room of the maternity ward. Chloe had just gotten her blood drawn at the lab, and now she was busy filling out strenuous and repetitive paperwork, while Lucifer fidgeted in his seat beside her, his leg bouncing while he clicked back and forth between games on his phone.

"You could help me you know." Chloe pointed out.

Lucifer scoffed and looked at her out of the corner of his eye before looking back at his phone. "If I don't help you with paperwork at work, what makes you think I'd enjoy doing this?"

Chloe huffed and answered, "Nobody enjoys this Lucifer, but it needs to get done. Here," She said, putting a few of the finished sheets in his lap with a pen, "These are asking for your medical history. I'll fill out mine and you fill out yours."

"But Detective," Lucifer whined as he flipped through the sheets, "I'm immortal, I have no history of any human illness, medical or otherwise."

"Well that could be argued," Chloe muttered under her breath. Then she said louder so that he could hear her, "Then just put no for everything. Don't comment 'additional information' either." She tried to think of something to say that would get her point across from him, "You can answer the questions with the barest amount of honesty. Like, if today, the doctor asks, 'Sir, do you have a family history of cancer?' don't say," Chloe switched to her horrible impression of Lucifer's accent, "'No of course not, I'm the devil,'" Switching back to her normal voice, she continued, "All you need to say is 'No'. Got it?"

Horrified at Chloe's impersonation, he nodded and began the boring-beyond-boring paperwork.

"Good." Chloe breathed as she signed her finished documents.

After another thirty minutes, a nurse in brightly patterned scrubs came out of the heavy wooden doors that led to the private exam rooms and called, "Chloe Decker?"

Chloe's and Lucifer's heads shot up.

"Is there a Chloe Decker here?" The nurse called again.

"Yes, here!" Chloe called as she and Lucifer quickly stood and made their way over to the smiling nurse who lead them behind the door.

"Just in here," She welcomed them into Exam Room 3 with a smile and peppy attitude and waited until the both of them entered before she herself entered and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, I'm just going to take some data Chloe, and then I'll let the doctor know that you're ready for the sonogram." She explained. "You can take a seat on the table, and you, sir, can have a seat in a chair." Them woman lingered a bit longer on Lucifer's welcome to the chair than Chloe would have liked.

Chloe's stomach churned as Lucifer smiled and flatly replied, "Lovely," as he sat it the small plastic chair nearest to Chloe. She didn't know why she had reacted like that. People always crumbled around him like, and Chloe usually just found it annoying.

Although, ever since they defined their relationship and started introducing each other as - as weird as it still sounds to Chloe - boyfriend and girlfriend, Chloe noticed more people fawning over him, and she made sure to see how he reacted to them. So far, he was completely faithful to her, but it still bothered her.

The nurse asked Chloe questions about her symptoms and took her height, weight, and blood pressure before leaving her and Lucifer alone to wait for the doctor.

Chloe began undressing herself as soon as the door closed.

"Oh detective, I would have never guessed that doctor's offices were a turn on for you!" Lucifer nearly shrieked as he ripped off his jacket and undid his belt.

Chloe's eyes widened and she stopped him, whispering loudly, "No!"

Lucifer stopped and leaned his head to the side in confusion.

Chloe dropped her head in her hands as she tried to calm herself down. _He didn't know. It's not his fault._ She thought to herself.

"Lucifer, I'm taking my pants off and covering up with this paper sheet they have. That's how they scan for the ultrasound. _I_ wasn't saying that we should have _sex_ right now." She hissed the last sentence through her teeth.

Lucifer's mouth formed and oh and he nodded as he worked on re-buckling his belt.

He sat back down and Chloe laid on the table, scrolling through her missed messages and emails on her phone.

"After?" Lucifer asked meekly after a brief moment.

Chloe couldn't help but smile at how cute it was. The thought of doing it on the exam table was definitely interesting, but she would never tell him that in a million years.

"If they say it's okay." Chloe agreed with a giggle.

Lucifer perked up and grinned from ear-to-ear with his teeth flashing under the bright lights. He was suddenly much more excited than anything else for this appointment.

After a while more of waiting, the door opened with a knock and a dark skinned woman with graying hair in a white lab coat and navy scrubs came in with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Johnson." She greeted politely and offered her hand to Chloe.

"Chloe Decker." Chloe introduced herself as she shook the woman's hand. Then Dr. Johnson moved to shake hands with Lucifer.

"Lucifer Morningstar, pleasure." He greeted.

"And are you the father?" Dr. Johnson asked.

" _Father_?" Lucifer asked with a scoff, but the look on the doctor's face made him remember why they were there in the first place.

"Oh of the child! I, uh, y-yes. I suppose I am." He stammered suddenly looking very pale as he sat back down.

Dr. Johnson moved to a sink to wash her hands and began, "First, I want to say that your blood work came back, and congratulations, you _are_ pregnant."

Chloe beamed. 

As the doctor washed her hands before the scan, Chloe asked, "So will you be my OB for the entire pregnancy?"

"I will be if that's your choice. You may choose to change doctors at any time, but it's not always recommended. I want you to know before we begin that I am always available if you have any questions, either of you. You can call my office and ask my secretary to transfer you to me or leave a message and I will get back to you at the next possible time."

"Okay," Chloe said softly. Her gaze had fallen from the doctor - who was now snapping on a pair of gloves similar to what Chloe wears at crime scenes - to Lucifer who looked like he was about to be sick. His face was as white as a sheet, and his eyes were wide and unblinking.

Dr. Johnson turned on several monitors and cleansed the area of Chloe that she was going to examine. Chloe wanted to look at the ceiling for this part, but she was very concerned about Lucifer right now. She assumed that he would make so many inappropriate jokes about the procedure, but he remained silent.

"Okay," Dr. Johnson began talking Chloe through the steps, "I am going to insert this wand into your cervix since you think you're still early in the first trimester. The baby will be too small to see with just an ultrasound radar right now. This might be uncomfortable at first, but we'll get to see your baby soon after it's in." She said comfortingly.

Lucifer picked up only slightly at the word cervix. Of course he did. Chloe rolled her eyes, but she noticed that he still looked sick.

As the doctor worked, Chloe tried to talk to him to take her mind off the discomfort happening down there.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, reaching her hand out for him to grab.

He turned his head to her and her smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He did, however, grab her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Maybe if you'd let me do this to you before, it wouldn't be as uncomfortable."

Chloe knew he meant it as a joke, so she laughed and shook her head, scrunching her face at the lower pressure, but he said it with so little emotion or sarcasm that she's sure Dr. Johnson thought he was serious about it.

The discomfort died down some but Chloe kept her eyes on Lucifer (and him the same to her) until they heard Dr. Johnson softly announce, "All right, I think I found what we're looking for."

Chloe's head snapped the opposite direction toward the monitor.

Dr. Johnson pointed with her free hand to different spots on the monitor, "Here is your uterus. Everything looks good here...so do your other organs," she commented as she went along with her examination. Then she moved the wand slightly and pressed a key on her keyboard. It looked like a camera changing angles and then there was a fuzzy dot in the middle of the charcoal screen.

"And that little dot you see there," Dr. Johnson said happily with a smile, "is your baby."

Chloe felt her smile grow larger and brighter as her eyes focused on the tiny dot in the middle of the screen. Her heart felt close to bursting as her brain registered how real this was now.

She glanced to her left and saw that Lucifer was still holding her hand, but he was still in the chair next to her. Even though he was tall, it had to be near impossible to see the monitor from his angle.

Chloe squeezed his hand and pulled it closer to her, beckoning him to get up.

"Lucifer, c'mere. Look." She said gently.

He looked very skittish about it, but with a sigh, he did as she asked. He slowly rose to his feet and stood next to Chloe's head.

"Right. What am I looking at?" He asked, seemingly bored, but Chloe understood that he was just nervous.

Dr. Johnson explained what everything on the screen was again and finally she pointed to the white-grayish dot in the middle.

"That's a baby?" He asked in disbelief. "It looks way too small and...unusually circular to be a fetus!"

Dr. Johnson chuckled. She must get weird comments like that from fathers all the time. "Well, the reason it's so tiny is because it looks like you are about six and a half to seven weeks along. Baby still has about thirty-three to go. I'm going to make your due date October 21st. It also looks like everything is developing typically, so it is safe to engage in intercourse if you both choose to."

Chloe did the math in her head and tried to remember the night (or day) they would have conceived exactly. Lucifer quietly got excited over the doctor's last assessment.

Then finally, it dawned on Chloe, "Lucifer, we had sex for the first time about six and a half weeks ago!"

He cracked a sly smile and chuckled.

"Damn it! We got pregnant right after you told me it was impossible!" Chloe exclaimed and laughed along with him, lightly slapping him on the shoulder.

"Miracle baby, huh?" Dr. Johnson asked regarding the couple's odd conversation.

"Oh you have no idea," Lucifer drawled rubbing Chloe's head affectionately. In his head, miracle was certainly an interesting way of describing his ignorance about how much Chloe affected him, or the term was coming full circle, being that since Chloe was a miracle, so would be any offspring she produces. He smiled at that.

Dr. Johnson continued with her examination, "Here's the heartbeat,"

A sound like a washing machine came from the monitor and lines bounced up and down evenly on the screen.

"Wow," Chloe breathed.

"It's still too early to find out the sex, but I _can_ confirm that there's only one baby in there, and everything looks very good for the stage you're at, Chloe." Dr. Johnson continued.

"As long as he's healthy, that's all that matters." Chloe smiled with relief.

"Oh, wanting a boy?" The doctor asked excitedly. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

Chloe blushed and stammered, "Oh, no. I-it's just a guess."

"Don't be embarrassed. I once had an entire family come in to the gender ultrasound and they placed bets like it was a craps game or something. One grandma bet so much money on a girl that she literally had a nervous breakdown when I confirmed that it was a boy!"

The three of them laughed at the absurdity and Dr. Johnson cleaned Chloe up, gave them both some pointers for the next six weeks leading up to their next appointment, and left them.

In the car, on the way home from the doctor, Lucifer flipped through the pictures that Dr. Johnson had printed out for them.

"We're gonna have to tell everyone at some point now, you know." Chloe reminded him.

He huffed at the reminder. The concept of him expecting a baby was still mind-boggling, and talking to Linda didn't seem to help last time. Thinking about telling others and hearing their reactions was going to be much harder.

"You wanna take Maze and Amenadiel and I'll take Dan and Ella?" Chloe suggested.

"What about your urchin?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, I think telling Trixie is going to depend on how Dan reacts. I'm sure he's not going to be thrilled." Chloe explained.

"Yes, but he's not your husband anymore, what should it matter what Daniel thinks of how you move on with your life? I think Beatrice deserves to know that her family is growing." Lucifer argued.

Chloe chewed on that for a moment before responding, "You're right. You're absolutely right. As long as Trixie's safe, it shouldn't matter how I choose to move on."

Lucifer paused as Chloe tried to think of ways to tell Trixie about the baby. Then he spoke up cautiously, "You know...your daughter is safe with me."

Chloe smiled lovingly, even though she wasn't sure what had made him bring that up, and assured him, "I know. You'd do anything to protect that little urchin, right?"

He chuckled with a small smile and said, "Right."

Chloe pitied the pour soul who would eventually break Trixie's heart, whether it be a friend, boyfriend, or whoever. Her little girl had some very terrifying protectors.

"Oh I think I came up with the baby's nick name by the way! Didn't even need to see its, er, their face!" Lucifer announced proudly as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"Oh yeah? What is it? Luci Jr.?" Chloe teased.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and answered, " _No_....It's Little Bullet."

Chloe cocked her head at the odd name. Not that urchin, offspring, and spawn weren't all odd, but bullet is not what she was expecting.

"What the doctor said is our child in these pictures looks awfully similar to a bullet wound, yes?" He asked as he pointed to the gray dot on the sonogram pictures.

"I guess." Chloe answered slowly.

Lucifer continued, "That and, since she calculated that the child was conceived during our first _incredible_ time together, that means that he or she is commemorative of the first time I penetrated you!"

A laugh escaped Chloe as one hand left the steering wheel to touch the bullet-necklace Lucifer gave her as a birthday present, made from the bullet she had shot him in the knee with. He said that since he'd likely not penetrate her, he'd commemorate the one time she penetrated him.

"Little Urchin and Little Bullet. I like 'em." Chloe agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: If Baby Deckerstar becomes canon in any way, I might cry if Luci doesn't nickname them Little Bullet. I just think it's so perfect <3


	5. A Therapist's Job Is Never Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets again with Dr. Linda to discuss his feelings about the baby after the sonogram appointment. With some help, he begins to do a little research about what to except now that they're expecting.

The only sound after five minutes of complete silence in Linda Martin's office that morning was the sound of Lucifer Morningstar's ridiculously expensive Italian leather shoes hitting the floor as his leg bounced anxiously. He was leaned over on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers interlocked and pressed against his mouth. He stared straight ahead, his wide dark brown eyes unblinking.

Though it was wearing thin, Linda sat patiently with her legs crossed and her hands clasped as she waited for Lucifer to tell her what was on his mind. She suspected it was an abnormally large combination of things that he had no experience dealing with, but helping him deal with his feelings toward these events was her job, and Linda would continue to sit patiently until he was ready to talk.

The clock continued to tick, however, and Lucifer hadn't moved from his position. Linda checked her watch and saw that the session was almost up, so it was time for her to intervene.

"So Chloe stopped by my house about three days ago," She began.

Lucifer's leg ceased its bouncing and his eyes trailed over to her face, but other than that, he didn't move.

"She told me, officially, about the pregnancy. We talked for a while and played with Charlie. She also showed me some pictures from the sonogram. How did that go by the way?"

Of course, Linda knew what happened at the sonogram. Chloe had filled her in on the details the other day. Today, Linda wanted to hear the story from Lucifer's perspective.

"Good." He said plainly with a nod.

Then his leg started bouncing again.

Linda tilted her head to the side and pressed, "But?"

He scrunched his eyebrows a bit and dropped his elbows, bringing his hands to grip on his knees with a small _smack_.

"Why do always you assume there's a 'but'?" He asked defensively.

"Because I know you,"

He scoffed and was about to make a comment about her _knowing_ him when Linda continued, "And I know that, usually, when you're deflecting serious feelings, you give the barest amount of the truth, the very surface, while avoiding what's truly bothering you. So, please, how did the sonogram go for you last week?"

The sonogram took place about a week ago, and in that time, Lucifer had not talked about anything baby-related with Chloe, Amenadiel, Maze, or Linda. Chloe had decided to tell Dan about the pregnancy, figuring that he should know before Trixie, and well, it didn't go over so well to put it kindly, but that's a story for another time.

At the moment, Chloe was still working out how exactly she wanted to tell her daughter about becoming a big sister. Lucifer said that she was just being a chicken because Detective Douche reacted so poorly, but then again, wasn't Lucifer doing the exact same thing with his brother and friends?

Lucifer's face seemed to pale even more than it already was. He fidgeted with everything he could get his fingers on: his ring, cuff links, sleeves, shoe lace, a string on the couch, and even a few buttons.

"What can I say? They didn't stick a white wand up _my_ vagina."

Linda's face deadpanned but she gave a small huff. He smiled with victory at the reaction his joke received from the doctor. So Linda decided to be more specific.

"What did you feel when you saw your baby on the monitor for the first time?" She asked the question slowly, using very specific words to prick at some of his nerves.

It seemed to work. He tensed up and seemed to freeze, remaining statue-like until he dryly replied, "It felt like the entire world was going to implode. That...tiny gray smudge floating among a screen of darker gray made everything more real. All of it." He gestured aimlessly toward the air, his expression remaining neutral.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?" Linda asked calmly.

Lucifer took a breath and then painfully admitted, "That I'm _really_ not ready for this step, Doctor. I love Chloe with every fiber of my being and...maybe even more than that, but it's very clear to me that she wants this child and she's ready, but I'm-"

He stopped, almost as if someone had just ripped his vocals cords from his throat. He used his hands to gesture to himself, but then his fists clenched and relaxed repeatedly as he struggled to finish his thoughts.

"Don't stop there! Come on Lucifer!" Linda pushed gently, leaning forward in her chair and staring him down. He stared right back.

His tone wasn't angry, no, it was more hurt and insecure and it cracked slightly at the ends of his sentences. Tears filling his eyes made the whites of them glossier. Linda hadn't seen him this vulnerable in a very long time.

"I am trying to be everything that she wants _and_ needs me to be; that's a difficult enough challenge. I am _trying_ to be okay with our relationship as backwards as it is. _I love her_ but I am not ready to father a child, especially not the detective's child. W-what kind of man puts someone as special as her through that? She knows how to be a parent! I don't! I live for the sins, the drinking, the drugs, sex! Humans don't particularly like their young offspring around everything that I seem to find enjoyable! But all that's my Earth-side job... I can definitely provide for the both of them if and when Chloe realizes that I am not fit to raise her child. That will be what she wants and I will respect her choice. That baby will be much better off without the devil's influence over their entire life."

His breaths were labored. It felt like someone was using a jackhammer on his heart and tying his stomach in painful knots. A hot tear streaked down his cheek. He wiped the stubborn thing away, but more threatened to fall from his eyes. He hated seeming so weak in front of anyone, not to mention Linda, who was possibly the strongest person he knows.

When he looked back at her, she was attempting to dab at her right eye and clear her throat, straightening up in her chair to bring her own professionalism back into the conversation.

"It is my profes-" She cleared her throat once more when her voice came out cracked and full of emotion, "It is my professional opinion that you are doing _very_ well at dealing with this emotionally, considering that fatherhood has never been a path you've ever considered for yourself, Lucifer, even being with a stable partner. However, I think there's a lot more love in you than you realize. Yes, you love Chloe more than anything or anyone. The love you have for her is different than anything you've felt before, but love manifests itself in different ways. We can love partners romantically, but we can also love friends platonically and be willing to sacrifice ourselves for them out of love. We can love siblings in a brotherly manner, and we can love children differently than any of that. Nobody knows why or how, but children have a way of breaking down our emotional walls without us even noticing it. You've already sacrificed so much because of how much you love your friends here, even though you might not have even realized that's why you were doing it. You went back to rule Hell to make sure that mine and your brother's son wouldn't be in danger-"

Linda's emotions rose to high again and she paused to take a breath before continuing.

"You say that you're not ready to father a child. I say too late. That baby has been conceived and their mother wants them. There is a living being in the process of being formed out there in the world with half of your DNA and half of Chloe's. Can you even wrap your mind around how special that is?"

She slowly enunciated each word, trying so hard to help him see this for what it was, "This is _yours_ and Chloe's child. You _and_ Chloe."

Lucifer stayed silent, his bottom lip quivering slightly, like he wanted to argue something but opening his mouth might release a flood of emotions that he didn't want to expose right now.

"Listening to what you said just now, it would be clear to anybody that you already care deeply for this baby. You already want what's best for them by admitting that your lifestyle doesn't fit an appropriate upbringing. You were willing to remove yourself from the picture, not because you don't want the baby or because you don't care, but because you are beginning to fall in love with it and want only the best for them. I should know, it wasn't that long ago that I went through this."

Lucifer's eyes softened and a look of shock crossed his face, but then he paused, thinking some on what Linda had just said and a smile began to tug at the corners of his lips.

It fell when he asked Linda a serious question, "Are you the same type of parent you always assumed you'd be?"

Linda tilted her chin to the side, seriously pondering his question. "No I don't think so. I know many people assume things about themselves, especially when it comes to parenting. They think they'll trend a certain way or make certain decisions, but none of us really know until we are parents and a situation needs deciding quickly and you are the only one who can make that decision. You end up doing what's best for your family, even if it's not something you'd ever picture yourself doing."

Lucifer nodded, his smile returning and his emotions slowly becoming more vulnerable.

"Well, I'm sure the detective has already told you, but she is about eight weeks along now, everyone is healthy... we can have sex again!" His face lit up at that detail and Linda chuckled, glad that he was feeling better.

"Yes she told me all of the medical details." Linda assured him. "I'm glad everything is going well so far."

"Yes," Lucifer gazed at the floor, the small happy smile still on his face, but he had proceeded to bite his bottom lip as he thought.

"The detective has started referring to the child as 'he'." He stated, his brow furrowing and the smile fading once again.

Linda's face did something similar. "It's too early for the doctor to officially know the baby's sex. Does Chloe thinking it's a boy bother you?"

Lucifer looked up and sassed, "Well it'd be pretty bloody ironic don't you agree?"

"What would be ironic?" Linda asked, genuinely confused.

"The universe's most famous rebellious son having a son of his own? Finally getting a taste of what his father went through?" Lucifer was testy now, throwing a seething glance toward the ceiling.

Linda's face deadpanned again and she held her hands out gently ahead of her, "Whoa, I'm going to stop you right there. I'm sure God does ultimately determine all of these things, but I really can't see Him using a baby as your punishment? That seems a little uncharacteristic doesn't it?"

"Oh can't you though? And to Hell with uncharacteristic! Dad loves keeping everyone guessing with no clues as to what the bloody hell He wants or has planned."

A timer on Linda's watch beeped and she sighed, "That's all we have time for today. We'll pick this up next week,"

They both stood and Lucifer straightened out his suit as Linda made her way over to her desk.

Lucifer chuckled mischievously and announced, "Maybe I'll start referring to the child as 'she' just to possibly prove the detective wrong and pester her a smidgen in the process."

"Oh I don't doubt it." Linda sighed.

"You made great progress today Lucifer, really great." Linda smiled proudly at him as she rummaged through her drawers for something.

He gave a little proud smile at the acknowledgement. Opening up was not something he was often praised for doing.

Finally, Linda pulled a book out of her desk drawer. She walked back over to the doorway where Lucifer was standing.

"Here, I want you to have this. Since we aren't technically in session right now, I don't feel unprofessional exchanging parenting tips with you."

Lucifer looked down at what Linda was handing him. It was a black paperback book with big orange lettering that said: **Dude, You're Gonna Be A Dad! By: John Peeifer**

"What the bloody hell is this?" Lucifer asked, picking up the book and inspecting it like it was some piece of alien technology.

"It's a book to get you started. Researching parenthood really helps new and expectant parents realize that they're not the only ones going through this. This one is about helping your partner through the next nine months, all the do's and don't's, and what's going on with her body. I highly recommend getting more parenting books if you like this one instead of googling everything."

She wanted to say that reading books about parenting really helped Amenadiel in the adjustment, but she knew better than to suggest something to Lucifer that his brother seemed to like doing.

"Right, um, thanks I guess? I'll see you next week, Doctor." Lucifer said as he shut the door behind him.

***

That night as Lucifer snuggled into bed next a very exhausted Chloe, he turned his head to look at his gorgeous love laying peacefully beside him. It had been a long day and she had fallen sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She hadn't even turned off the lamp on her bedside table.

Her blonde hair was trapped between her head and the pillow. She was laying on her back so her head lolled away from him and her elbows were at forty-five degree angles with her hands placed near her neck. He brushed a piece of hair that was covering the side of her face away with two light fingers and he pressed a light kiss to her temple. He watched the steady rising and falling of her chest for a while, letting her peaceful slumber quiet the stressful thoughts in his head.

His eyes trailed down to the circular protrusions of her bra-free nipples and he smirked, thinking about all the fun things he could do with them when she wasn't so tired, especially now that she had bigger pregnancy-boobs. Oh, good thing she wasn't awake, she'd probably smack him with her pillow to try and rid him of his dirty thoughts.

As his eyes trailed lower, he did a double take about right under her belly-button but above her pelvis.

There, _right there_ , was the smallest little protrusion. The detective's stomach was normally pretty flat. If he didn't know any better, he'd just shrug it off as she was bloated or she had a larger dinner.

But he did know better and he stared at that tiny bump, knowing that their daughter...or son... was growing in there and would be here before he knew it. He continued to stare at the bump, expressionless, as he pulled open the drawer on the bedside table Chloe cleared out for him. He reached around until he found the black and orange book that Linda gave him earlier that day.

He needed to study now and quickly. The little bullet was growing and it scared the shit out of him.


	6. Chloe Decker’s Guide To How The Devil Deals With Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer continues to deal with the magnitude of the next step in his and Chloe’s relationship...and it’s not going well. Hopefully, by now, Chloe knows how to calm him down.More discussions about the baby’s sex are had.

When Chloe woke up the next morning, she stretched her arms over her head and moaned, still keeping her eyes closed. It seemed that she had beaten her alarm this morning. She rolled over with a pleasant smile on her sleepy face and reached out for Lucifer. She opened her eyes when her hand grappled with just the bed sheets for a while.

Lucifer must have already woken up, which is strange because he normally waits for her to get up. Maybe there was an emergency at Lux or something?

Chloe rolled out of bed and made her way downstairs, The smell of breakfast cooking and coffee brewing greeted her as she descended the stairs and it made her stomach grumble.

As she turned the corner and entered the kitchen, she saw Trixie - still wearing her cat-patterned pajamas - talking aimlessly at the breakfast bar while Lucifer listened intently as he prepared a plate of eggs, fruit, and sausage for the girl. After she had excitedly taken the plate, he poured her a cup of orange juice.

Chloe leaned against the railing, wrapping her arms around her middle and smiling at her small, beautiful family. She couldn't wait for the days when Lucifer would be entertaining two kids at the table. Or...maybe it would be her trying to organize her two actual children and her half-man-half-child.

He looked up from his work and smiled, his eyes lighting up seeing Chloe in the morning light.

"Detective! You're awake, good!" He turned back to the stove, where something delectable was sizzling, and then went to rummage around in the refrigerator.

"Morning Mommy!" Trixie greeted as Chloe took a seat next to her. They gave each other a peck on the cheek, and Chloe rubbed her daughter's back, replying, "Morning monkey. What's going on?"

Lucifer turned around with a plate and a mug, handing each to Chloe.

Chloe's face lit up at the surprise. "What's this?"

"An omelet with low-fat cheese with a side a fresh-fruit and decaf coffee." Lucifer explained. "I read that you need three hundred more calories a day now and that protein, grains, and calcium are very important for you and-"

"Shp!" Chloe snapped and she and Lucifer looked at each other awkwardly. Both of their eyes glanced toward Trixie for half a second and then the facial expression of the word "oops" formed on Lucifer's face.

"What's going on, Mom? What does that mean?" Trixie asked as she took another bite of her scrambled eggs.

Chloe sighed and said, "Trix, why don't you go get ready for school? I gotta talk to Lucifer about some adult-stuff."

Trixie sighed and gave her mom a bored look, "I can handle 'adult-stuff' ya know. I'm in Jr. High now."

Lucifer snorted and answered, "I'm sure you can, spawn, but why don't you just do what your mother says, for now?"

Chloe didn't know what to say or do except to just be in shock. Lucifer never took the bad-cop job when he was here with Trixie. He handled it so well. Frankly, Chloe was grateful to have the help.

Trixie grumbled a "Fine," and slid off her chair to make her way to her room. Once she closed the door, Chloe turned to face Lucifer.

She whispered, "Lucifer, I haven't told Trixie about the baby yet. You need to shut up about it until I get the chance to tell her."

Chloe took a break to ease her grumbling stomach and ate some of her omelet. She almost missed what Lucifer was saying as her mouth salivated over the fluffy eggs and the gooey cheese.

He whispered in reply, "Detective, I don't see what the problem is! Older children should know about the big changes coming into the house."

Chloe had to agree with this. Part of her wanted to keep this a secret just a little while longer, and to avoid a bad reaction from Trixie. Trixie had always wanted a little brother or sister, but Chloe and Dan were either too busy to think about a second kid or they weren't in a good place to bring another child into their home, so it never happened. Trixie wanted to be a sister when she was little, who knows what she'd think now that she was nearly a teenager.

As Chloe mulled this over she put some of the colorful fresh fruit in her mouth.

Then Lucifer spoke up, "Oh! And I was able to run to the store this morning to pick up some healthier foods for us. You had absolutely nothing that would be sufficient to put in your body during this time. I'm also going to be packing lunches for us so that you don't have to eat those poisonous vending-machine sandwiches. You shouldn't be eating deli meat, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, stop!" Chloe said a little louder, overwhelmed by the information he was throwing at her. She hadn't noticed that he had indeed restocked the pantry and the fridge, not to mention, he was fully dressed in black pants, a light gray shirt, and a black vest.

"Lucifer, what is going on with you? I've only seen you be this overprotective that one time when you thought the universe was going to kill me."

"Yes and it was because one of my brothers actually intended to kill you!" He explained.

Chloe shook her head and answered, "Fine, but you don't need to buy the most expensive organic foods you can find. I know what I should and shouldn't be eating, and the gesture is very sweet, but can you please tell me where all of this is coming from?"

Lucifer sighed and admitted, "Linda lent me a parenting book yesterday. It was about expectant fathers being there for their partners during this time. I couldn't sleep so I read it cover to cover. It suggested helping the women with groceries and meals or even adjusting your diet so that they don't feel so alone. That was one of his biggest points: let them know they have a partner through this difficult time. Well bloody hell, I don't know how much more of your partner I can be, but if it well make you feel better, I will eat what you eat and make you feel protected and safe. I put that thing in you, I can at least try to clean up my mess for once."

Chloe's face softened and she smiled. She ignored his last sentence, knowing that, for once, he was trying to be responsible. He wasn't trying to be derogatory.

"He was the chap who mentioned that older children should know about new ones, and you need to stop drinking regular coffee, you should only drink decaf from now on, and we should put you on a sleep-schedule where you can always get eight-to-nine hours every night, and I don't want to restrict you from work, but we may need to rethink certain dangerous situations."

Chloe leaned back in shock once more and slapped her hands lightly against the counter.

"Whoa! Okay. You're being weird." She accused. She knew that this would happen eventually. When faced with ground-breaking news, Lucifer did one of three things:

1\. Drink and binge and party past the point of survival (if he were human)

2\. Overreact and do something extremely weird that usually causes Chloe to feel smothered

3\. Leave and maybe return weeks later acting like nothing ever happened.

It didn't seem like he had partaken in option one yet, which Chloe didn't mind. She guessed option two would be the easiest reaction to deal with because she could correct him, but she didn't want anything she did to force him to pick option three. Option three always hurt the worst when he went that direction.

"Lucifer," She said softly, reaching out her hand to hold his. He timidly placed his in hers and she squeezed, saying, "I'm so glad that you've become invested in this, and you want what's best for me and the baby...but you need to give me my space too. You're forgetting, I've done this before. It's been a while, but I know what my body needs. Thank you for wanting to support me though."

He nodded and the corners of his lips tugged slightly.

Then Chloe thought of something that was bound to get him to back off. "You know, I can't drink any alcohol during the pregnancy or after for a while, if I choose to breastfeed. If you're so serious about changing your diet with me, you can't drink either."

His eyes widened and his face paled. He took a step away from her, bringing his hand back to his side.

"No." He breathed.

"You're either all in or you're not. No going back. If I can't back out of this, you can't back out of this."

God this is fun. Chloe thought.

Lucifer stammered and looked like he was on trial or something.

Before Chloe could even blink, his tall form was leaning over the counter and he pointed accusingly at Chloe's stomach.

"You're turning out to be quite the she-devil aren't you? Restricting your mother from simple pleasures, I mean! You can't fool me though!"

Chloe laughed and pushed him away, "It's not his fault! Alcohol isn't healthy for - wait..." Chloe froze and then she looked at Lucifer with a puzzled expression.

"Did you call the baby 'she-devil'?"

"Yes." He said firmly.

"So...you think that we're having a girl?" She asked curiously.

Lucifer's forehead glistened with nervous sweat as he stammered, "Well, i-it's just that I heard what you said at the doctor's, about guessing that it's a b-boy, and I don't know, I thought I'd take the opportunity to annoy and contradict you until we know for certain."

Chloe was about to rebuttal when Trixie came into the room again, all dressed for school.

"I'm ready!" She announced.

Chloe turned around and called to her daughter, "Hey monkey, come here a second. Lucifer and I have something we want to talk to you about."

Lucifer's face paled again and he perspired a little more. "What? No, detective. I thought you were handling this by yourself!"

"You wanna be my partner in this right?" Chloe asked.

He nodded and replied as Trixie took her seat, "Most definitely."

"Well then let me show you how to tell someone." She gave him a small reassuring smile.

"What's going on?" Trixie asked.

Chloe shifted in her seat and finally got up the courage to say, "Trixie, Mom and Lucifer have some really big news that we really want to share with you, and we want to know what you think about it."

"Yes, your honest opinion." Lucifer clarified from the kitchen.

"O-kay..." Trixie drawled, "What's up?"

Chloe sighed and smiled a little, looking her first baby straight in her warm dark brown eyes.

"Trixie, I'm going to have a baby."

Trixie didn't say anything at first. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as she registered the words. Then she looked back between her mom and Lucifer.

"Y-you guys are...what?" Tears filled the girl's eyes.

"Oh, oh no, Trixie, please don't be upset! What's wrong baby?" Chloe consoled her daughter. Her worst fears were coming to light, Trixie was going to react as badly as Dan did, or ask her mom if she was replacing her, or starting a new family, or something awful like that.

But then Trixie cried, "No these are happy tears! I'm gonna be a big sister? Is this for real?"

Chloe began to get emotional too through her wide smile. She nodded and said, "Yeah Trix, you're gonna be a big sister! It's real. "

"Finally!" Trixie exclaimed as she flung herself on her mother. Then the girl looked up and looked at Lucifer.

"No. Don't even think about it. Absolutely not! Not while you're all snivelly."

Trixie ignored him and made a bee-line to his waist where she strangled him in a tight hug.

"Thanks for making me a big sister Lucifer. You didn't even have to ask me if it's what I wanted! How'd you just know it?"

Lucifer stopped squirming at the child's words. How could he not relax after the little minx pulled his own desire card on him?

Chloe probably definitely did not approve of him explaining the events leading up to her sibling's conception, and thankfully, he decided against it. He patted her head and replied, "You're quite welcome, urchin."

Then Trixie gasped and snapped around to ask Chloe, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Chloe chuckled and said, "We won't know that for a little while. Lucifer and I were just talking about that actually."

"Oh." Trixie replied, slightly disappointed, but then she perked up, "Well, it doesn't matter what it is. I'm gonna be a big sister!" She squealed and it made Lucifer's ear drums ring.

"When will the baby be here?" Trixie fired off.

"Not until late October." Lucifer replied, trying to silence the ringing noise in her ear.

Trixie grunted and mumbled, "Ugh. That's a long time to wait, but I guess there's a lot we gotta do before then huh?"

"You're absolutely right monkey. We can more about this later, but right now, you have to get to school and Lucifer and I have to go to work." Chloe finished.

The entire car ride to Trixie's school consisted of the twelve-year-old rambling off questions about the baby and ideas about cool things she could do with her brother or sister.

After the girl left the car, Lucifer asked, "You know what our next step should be, yes?"

Chloe pulled out onto the road and answered, "Uh...you manning up and telling Amenadiel and Maze about the baby?"

"What? No that's silly! I was going to say, easing the child's mind and getting confirmation that we are indeed having a girl."

Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed, "Lucifer, does it matter what we're having?"

"Not in the slightest! I just want to prove you wrong." He smiled cheekily.

"So, do you really want to find out soon or would it be okay if we waited until the baby's born? You know, let it be a surprise?" Chloe ventured.

Lucifer's eyes widened and he stammered, "Detective, there is too much we don't know about what the little bullet will be, I mean it's already acting like a parasite, stealing all of your food and not allowing you to indulge in your desires! I would like to be prepared as best I can and know if I need to start ordering suits or dresses!"

Chloe chuckled. Honestly, she didn't care either way. She and Dan let Trixie's gender be a surprise and everything turned out just fine. She understood where Lucifer was coming from though, maybe it would be a good idea to be as prepared for this baby as possible. Maybe their baby wouldn't be as similar to Charlie as Chloe was hoping. In the eighteen months Charlie has been alive, he has yet to display any kind of supernatural powers. Amenadiel was mostly mortal when Linda got pregnant. Maybe hers and Lucifer's baby had more supernatural genes because he wasn't mostly human? Chloe's mind reeled at how many variables went into this.

Then another thought crossed Chloe's mind, thankfully silencing her more stressful ones. "Lucifer?"

He hummed.

"Do you hope the baby's a girl? Do you want a daughter?"

He thought about that for a moment. He hadn't considered wanting a specific gender before. He was mostly just calling the baby a female to be annoying. Then again, there was the possible punishment that having a son could be that he would like to avoid. He figured he was masculine enough to pass his gender on to an offspring. Was that how the sex decision worked? He'd have to look that up later. Well, if Amenadiel could spawn a son, he should very well be able to as well!

"I, uh, I honestly don't know. There's... complications with each gender. I don't know if I'd know how to raise a-a daughter, but what would it mean if I had a son...?"

He trailed off, staring intently at the floor, trying to really imagine himself with a son and then a daughter. Each seemed too surreal.

Chloe caught this and quietly asked, "Can I tell you what I think about it?"

Lucifer nodded.

"I think you'll be a great dad no matter what."

He looked at her seriously. She was smiling. "You really mean that?" He asked.

"I do." Chloe responded genuinely. She paused before continuing, letting Lucifer soak up a little bit of confidence in being a dad, his happy little smile making her heart flutter. "Right now, I can only picture having a boy. I don't know why, I just do. Maybe it's mother's intuition or something, but maybe it's not. I would like to have a boy just to have the other gender after Trixie, but I did love raising a little girl and I would gladly do it again."

"So we can find out, but it doesn't matter?" He asked.

Chloe nodded and repeated with some sarcasm, "We can find out in a few weeks, but I only want a healthy little angel."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and muttered, "Bloody hell."

Chloe giggled.


	7. Baby Deckerstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally tells Amenadiel and Maze that Chloe is pregnant.

"Oh good, you're here." Lucifer said halfheartedly when Maze finally entered the penthouse. Amenadiel had arrived fifteen minutes ago, and the two of brothers had stood awkwardly in silence for nearly the entire time.

"What's going on? Not like I have a job to get back to or anything." Maze sassed as she cracked her gum.

"I've been trying to figure out the same thing, but he insisted that he tell us together." Amenadiel explained. Both he and Maze crossed their arms over their chests, waiting impatiently for Lucifer to tell them whatever it was that's so important.

Lucifer felt awkward and anxious, this would be the first time he would be telling someone about the baby without seeking advice about it. He dreaded their reactions because both of them would most likely have polar-opposite ones. Amenadiel's being annoyingly over-excited and Maze's being demeaning.

"Right," He murmured as he took another sip of liquid courage.

He shifted his weight from foot-to-foot and stammered, "The detective and I, well, we...we discovered something recently. Something we didn't know was possible..."

"Luci, what is it?" Amenadiel asked, his face and tone falling with concern for his brother, "Does this have to do with how Chloe makes you vulnerable? Did we miss something with the prophecy?" He ventured into worst-case scenario guesses, considering how nervous Lucifer was being, which only made Lucifer feel even more on-edge.

Maze gasped and a wolfish smile split her face. "Did Decker break your dick?"

"Maze!" Amenadiel exclaimed as he cringed.

Lucifer's eyes widened in offense. He quickly spared a glance downward and he barked, "No, Mazikeen, the detective did not-"

He couldn't find it in him to repeat what Mazikeen said. Instead, he ran a hand over his defeated and annoyed face. Is this how Chloe felt sometimes with all of them around?

"Well! Everybody can tell how much you two have been banging. You're being disgustingly sweet and she might as well be glowing."

Lucifer paused for a moment and then asked seriously, "Is it really that obvious? How much we've been..."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah."

Lucifer shrugged with a small smile, feeling slightly triumphant at finally being able to charm Chloe and the results were better than he could have imagined.

Then he remembered why they were there exactly, and what they needed to be discussing. He waved the thought of Chloe in bed away and said, "No, no. This isn't about, well...actually it is kind of about...that."

He took another sip of his drink and Maze yelled, "Just get to the damn point already, I've got shit to do!"

"Alright alright!" Lucifer yelled back.

He looked at his brother and the demon, took a deep breath, and forced himself to say, "The detective is expecting a child."

There. He said it. Now he could reward himself with a refill.

As he poured his next drink, he kept his back turned so that he wouldn't have to see their faces.

There was a lot of mouth-gaping behind him and two stunned faces. Finally, Amenadiel spoke up and asked, "Wait, Chloe's pregnant?"

"Yes." Lucifer hissed. Isn't that what he'd just said?

"So she's like, gonna get all big and round and stuff while she's making Trix 2.0?" Maze rudely clarified.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed, "I suppose, yes, for some reason that's how humans reproduce. And, for your information, this child won't be another Trixie for you because Daniel didn't sire this one...I did."

Amenadiel smiled proudly and Maze's mouth dropped further open.

"What? That's...I was thinking Chloe cheated on you or some shit! How is this possible? You're immortal! She's not."

"Well the immortal card stopped working years ago didn't it?" Lucifer snapped, glancing toward Amenadiel.

Amenadiel calmly intervened, "You're right Maze, it shouldn't be possible, that's how Father designed all of us, but Chloe was made special...maybe she makes you more mortal than you realize Lucifer? I mean, it's like you said, I must not have realized I mortal I was when Linda and I conceived Charlie."

Lucifer and Maze both agreed to that, but Lucifer made a point in saying directly to Maze, "Chloe would never cheat on me, Mazikeen, you're lucky I haven't tossed you out the window for even suggesting it. She is carrying my child."

He glared at Maze, his tone low and dangerous, there was an invisible form of power he knew he held over her that she stopped answering to a while ago, but it was still there.

"Okay." Maze grumbled, not in the mood to challenge him right now. Even she realized that she was out of line with her commentary. but she wasn't about to admit it.

"You threaten me like that again though, and you and me are gonna have a problem. Got it?" She warned him. The tension in the room was suffocating, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Lucifer held the demon's gaze and he ended up giving her a simple nod.

"So when's Baby Deckerstar gonna be here?" Maze asked with a more upbeat attitude, pushing aside her previous fury.

"October. The twenty-first is around when they suspect." Lucifer answered.

"Luci," Amenadiel said happily, "Congratulations! I mean it, brother. You have no idea how good this baby will be for you and Chloe, especially you. I'm really happy for you."

Amenadiel took a step forward and Lucifer took one back.

"No! We are not going to hug it out."

Amenadiel chuckled and clapped his little brother on the shoulder instead.

"Is there anything you need? I can get you some great books that helped me when Linda was pregnant."

"No, Amenadiel, I do not need parenting books or anything of the sort." Lucifer replied exasperatedly, inwardly adding that reading one seemed to be enough for him.

Lucifer saw the look of disappointment fall on his brother's face. He really wanted to help and it made Lucifer feel guilty, so he added, "But if I do need anything, I'll...call you."

Amenadiel's face perked up and he nodded.

Maze, who was leaning back in nonchalance, spoke up, "Decker need any protection?"

Lucifer's eyebrows furrowed, "What are you implying Maze?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. She's having the devil's kid. Your siblings or mine find out and there's gonna be hell to pay. Literally. I'd be fine stopping by the apartment more to hang out with the little human if you need more eyes on her."

Lucifer hadn't thought about any of that yet, the complications of him having a child and what those complications would bring to Earth suddenly became very worrying, especially when other realms came to be a concern.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. That will just put her on edge during a time when she doesn't need to be stressed. I can protect her just fine... I only ask that if either of you hear anything from either place, you tell me." Lucifer decided.

Maze nodded in agreement.

"Of course." Amenadiel agreed. Then he smiled, "This is wonderful, another half-angel like Charlie!"

Maze scoffed and retorted, "Be interesting to see how angelic Baby Deckerstar is. Kid'll totally be an animal." Then she added as an after-thought, "Really hope it doesn't inherit Decker's good-two-shoes genes."

"Baby Deckerstar?" Lucifer asked like the phrase left a bad taste in his mouth.

Amenadiel added before Maze could explain herself, "I don't get it either. Why not Baby Decker or Baby Morningstar?"

Maze shrugged again and sat in a bar stool. "Kid doesn't have a name yet, right? And we all call you and Chloe Deckerstar, so... Baby Deckerstar."

Lucifer and Amenadiel glanced at each other, neither too sure how to respond to that.

"I like it." Amenadiel said casually. "Until you and Chloe figure out a last name of course."

"Of course," Lucifer said, taking another drink. Baby Deckerstar was cute, for now. It was the combination of his and Chloe's last names and commonly used to refer to them as a couple (at least he used it to refer to them as a couple), so it seemed appropriate for the physical mixture of them to be called that. Part of him assumed that the baby would take his name; isn't that common Western culture now? That a child takes the father's name? Although, these are more progressive times, and he and Chloe weren't married, so there was a possibility that she would want to give the child her last name. They would definitely need to talk about this too.

After another moment of awkward silence and Lucifer drinking more, Amenadiel excused himself so that he could pick Charlie up from day care.

Maze was about to leave too. Lucifer followed her to the elevator after Amenadiel left.

Maze turned around hesitantly, like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to phrase it.

Lucifer looked at her expectantly.

"Look, I know that...baby stuff hasn't ever been our thing. We live for the high you know?" Maze started.

Lucifer nodded, not sure what she was getting at. He hummed in agreement.

She sighed and bit her bottom lip, trying so hard to figure out how she wanted to express her thoughts. Finally, Maze slumped in defeat and admitted, "Just, human kids aren't as bad as we always thought. I mean, who woulda thought that I would be best friends with Decker's and Dan's kid? Much less Amenadiel's. So... I guess what I'm trying to say is, Baby Deckerstar's Auntie Maze will always have their back. I don't care what you and I used to be or where my loyalties used to lie; your kid's family to me."

Maze averted her eyes from his softened gaze and walked back into the elevator.

"Mazikeen?" Lucifer called, stopping the elevator doors from closing.

She looked up.

"Thank you." Lucifer said. "I...really don't know what I'm doing with this, so, I'm grateful to you for...what you do for this...for us."

Maze smirked. She that he was about to say family, but that has always been a touchy subject for him, both of them really. She decided it best left dropped for now. She pressed the button for the first floor and Lucifer let go of the door.

"You hurt this kid, and I'll hurt you." Maze threatened with a smirk.

Lucifer smirked back and chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way," as the door closed between him and Maze.


	8. A Little Loiterer Practices Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Chloe has entered the second trimester of her pregnancy, it is nearly impossible to conceal. With this also comes new developments for Baby Deckerstar. Chloe remembers back to the moments she told Ella and Dan about the baby.

Now that Chloe was fifteen weeks pregnant, the pregnancy wasn't so easy to hide. Her bump had started to really swell around the ten week mark. Most of her female coworkers caught on right away, mostly gossiping and drawing conclusions among each other, as women do, and not asking Chloe directly. Her male coworkers took a little bit more time in figuring out that Chloe was not just putting on weight but having a baby. They were worse gossips than the women, however, cause the men were too chicken to say too much about "girl stuff".

All of this put Chloe on edge, but sadly, she was used to the staring-and-whispering kind of treatment. She was still the only female detective in their district and she has a track record of breaking the rules, especially when it came to male coworkers, even though she never planned on any of it.

When she had been pregnant with Trixie, the majority of the pregnancy was exciting and her coworkers were happy for her and Dan. Sure, it got annoying toward the end because people wanted her to take it easy, take some time off before the baby came, but Chloe Decker _does not_ take it easy for any reason.

This time around was different because this latest scandal, which is what most were calling it, came post-Palmetto Street, post-being-engaged-to-her-boss, and post-boss's-mysterious-murder. This is the latest drama since she and Lucifer made their relationship official less than six months ago. They had a bit of a rocky start after his return from Hell, so getting around to certain things took them more time than either of them cared for. 

Lucifer didn't seem to catch on to all of the unwanted attention Chloe was receiving. She didn't want too sound whiny by complaining to him about something she has been dealing with for nearly twenty years, even though it still really bothered her; he would do anything in his power to stop it and that frightened her the most. She just wanted some sense of normalcy at the work place, and if that meant shutting up and taking it while fellow police officers called her a whore or a gold digger, then so be it.

What burned her the most about all of this was what was being said about Lucifer (which he didn't seem to know about). Sure, it was impossible for her to catch people's entire conversations, but she caught a damn good amount of them. People made comments about how many siblings Chloe's baby might have, given Lucifer's promiscuous lifestyle, or going as far as commenting on permanence: Will he stick around like he has for all this time, or will L.A.'s most notorious playboy run away from a domesticated life? Her third and "favorite" question was, "Oh man, I could barely plan _one_ wedding, much less three. I assume she and Lucifer'll get married now, right? Wonder what she's just not getting when it comes to a permanent relationship?" The answer came quickly bursting out of Chloe one day, while Lucifer was at Lux. She exploded at the officer in question, "I don't know Camilla! Maybe it's the fact that I seem to be the only person on the planet who knows how to mind their own god damn business!"

That one she slightly regretted. She blamed it on the hormones. It felt good to get it off her chest either way though.

It seemed that only other person besides her in the precinct that held nothing but good thoughts about the new baby was Ella. Chloe had nearly forgotten about her when they were deciding who to tell and when. Ella took care of Chloe the day she found out she was pregnant, and Ella was definitely not stupid; she knew what the symptoms were. She hadn't pushed for information, but went on like things were mostly okay.

Chloe and Lucifer decided to tell Ella together the day they told Trixie. She did most of the talking while Lucifer loomed a step behind her hesitantly.

The conversation went something like this:

_"Ella, we have something we want to tell you." Chloe started with a smile._

_"Shoot." Ella responded as she cleaned out test tubes._

_"Well, uh, do you remember about two weeks ago when I got really sick and you helped me out a ton?"_

_"Uh huh!" She said cheerfully with a smile._

_"It turns out that, uh...I actually wasn't sick," Chloe continued._

_Ella's head shot up, her eyes widened and seemed to glow with excitement as her lips grew into a smile that took up most of her face._

_"ARE YOU PREGNANT? I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed._

_"Shh-" Chloe tried to quiet her friend's shouting, but was cut off by a bear hug._

_"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you guys! Congrats!" Ella cried, moving from Chloe to Lucifer._

_"Ah, Miss Lopez!" He protested as she wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened._

_"So happy for you buddy! Wait, were you guys trying?"_

_Chloe glanced to Lucifer, but he beat her to the answer, "No. Absolutely not."_

_Ella ha-ha-ed and punched Lucifer in the arm, making him flinch at the unexpected aggressive contact._ _"And you told me that you'd never be so irresponsible! Guess you'll be wanting some of those paternity tests now huh?"_

_"What?" Chloe asked, completely lost._

_Lucifer stammered, "I-it's nothing, Detective, and no Miss Lopez, I can assure you that this is my only offspring."_

_Ella rolled her eyes and raised her hands above her shoulders in surrender, dropping the subject with an, "Okay, whatever you say."_

_Then she continued, now looking to Chloe, "So when are you due?"_

_"We, uh, we scheduled a last minute sonogram last week and they said I was about six and a half weeks along, so that would make it-"_

_"The twenty-first of October." Lucifer interjected._

_"Or around then because most babies don't come on the due date." Chloe explained to him._

_"Oh my gosh, you're totally gonna have a Halloween baby. That's so cute!"_

Ella had been better than Chloe expected in terms of keeping everything on the down-low, save for a few overly-excited smiles and hugs when Chloe had started to show more. At least Chloe had someone to talk to about the happy-baby stuff when she absolutely needed to at work. Somehow, Ella always made her feel better about anything that was bugging her.

The worst Debby-Downer in the precinct at the moment had to be Dan. He hadn't spoken to Chloe much since she told him. Now he barely looked at her, and if he did, they were emotionless or sometimes full of contempt.

This one, Lucifer did try to make an effort to protect her from when he noticed these rude brush-offs from her ex-husband, calling out several threatening comments to "Detective Douche" from across the room, then Dan would back off. 

Chloe was on the fence about this one; Dan had no right to be so disapproving toward what Chloe had chosen to do with her life, but she knew that he didn't deserve public embarrassment either; he was most likely just protecting his family from anything that would hurt them, and Chloe being the mother of Dan's daughter, made her family, and Lucifer had hurt her and others enough times before for Dan not to trust him.

Chloe was supposed to be doing a background check on a flower shop-owner, who was her lead suspect in a murder that had taken place in his greenhouse. The only thing she could find was a few speeding tickets, but he attended court and paid for those, so there wasn't a huge lead there, and he had no connection to the victim that she could find. All the easier for other things to distract her. Lucifer had checked out about thirty minutes ago; he was currently kicked back in his chair, playing a game on his phone.

She watched Dan at his desk and thought more about what she could say to him that would get him on her side or at least more okay with this when suddenly, what felt like an annoying gas bubble hit harder than those normally do in the lower-right part of her stomach. She snapped to attention, her hand flying to her stomach. Her eyebrows scrunched as she waited. Part of her suspected that the pressure wasn't gas.

It happened again.

And again.

They weren't strong, but neither were Trixie's when she had started kicking.

"Lucifer?" Chloe breathed, the corners of her lips turning up.

He didn't respond as he was too engrossed in his game.

" _Lucifer!_ " Chloe hissed.

"Hm?!" Lucifer straightened up, fumbling with his phone as he nearly dropped it.

Chloe quickly stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Come with me!" She called. She pulled him into the conference room and pulled down a few of the shades nearest to the door.

"Detective, what's going on?" He asked as she pulled down as many shades as she could quickly. When she didn't answer right away, he called louder with a more urgent demand to his tone, "Chloe."

She came and stood in front of him, smiling so brightly her face and eyes seemed to glow brighter and more beautiful than normal. Chloe took his right hand in both of hers and said, "The baby's kicking. Here, feel!"

She pulled his hand closer her, but he pulled back, a panicked look on his face.

"What's wrong? I want you to feel this before he stops." Chloe explained.

"What's so special about the little loiterer not only stealing all your food, but abusing you from the inside?" Lucifer retorted.

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed, "He's not abusing me Lucifer. He's moving. Stretching his arms and legs and everything. That's a good thing! It means he's healthy. It's really cool, too. Please, feel this?"

She put on her best puppy dog eyes as her hands lightly rubbed the area where the baby had decided to practice yoga or something.

Lucifer looked very uncomfortable as his eyes went between Chloe's pleading ones and her swollen tummy. Finally, he gave in with a sigh like a teenager who had just been asked to take out the trash. He bent down slightly so that he could comfortably place his right hand where Chloe's had been. He was timid in placing it, not wanting to hurt Chloe or scare the child. There was nothing at first and he was worried that he had scared the baby into making it freeze within its mother's womb. His face began to fall in shame and disappointment.

Chloe caught onto his hesitation and she whispered, "Wait a second."

Lucifer nearly missed it at first, but he thought he felt the slightest poke against his palm. He cocked his head to the left, spread his fingers wider, and furrowed his eyebrows. Then something inside Chloe poked him again, harder this time. He made a scoffing noise, not knowing what to think of this strange sensation. One corner of his mouth turned up into a small half-smile.

Chloe giggled and he felt it vibrate through her, making a full smile break through his still stunned face.

He knelt on the floor and placed another hand on her stomach, finally relaxing his posture. He moved it slightly until he felt lighter pokes higher up on her stomach.

Chloe shook her head but didn't say anything. Yes, Lucifer's reaction wasn't typical and it was very strange; most news dads are ecstatic feeling the baby kick for the first time, but all of this was so new to him, so Chloe just let him react.

Then he tensed up again and looked up at her from below, a worried expression adorning his face.

"Does it hurt?" He asked lowly.

Chloe's face softened and she shook her head saying, "No."

"You sure? Angels are very powerful-"

"Lucifer. I'm fine. I promise that it doesn't hurt." Chloe assured him. She was being honest too; this baby's kicks reminded her of Trixie's. It had taken her a while to remember what the difference felt like between gas and a small fetal kicks. This all felt so normal; Chloe wasn't worried.

She proceeded to point at the areas of her abdomen where she had felt the pressure. "I think these stronger ones are where his legs are and these up here must be his arms,"

"No wings yet?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe's face paled, her chest tightening with anxiety, and she shook her head with a hesitant, "N-no. I don't think so."

He seemed to relax at that answer.

Lucifer stood and gazed into Chloe's eyes for a moment, a small happy smile tugging at the corners of his lips. She returned it.

He leaned in and gently pressed his mouth to hers. The kiss made her heart flutter, but an alarm sounding in her brain strongly reminded her that they were at work.

Eh, she closed the blinds.

She pressed into his kiss and grabbed onto his arms to pulled herself up, her tip toes boosting her slightly. There was no tongue, nothing sexual about this physical sign of deep feelings; it was just happy. They were happy, or at least Chloe was. Lucifer was definitely coming around now and that excited her.

When Chloe had pulled her lips back, she rested her forehead against his, as his head was still bent.

"Thank you," She whispered as she booped his nose with her own.

"Whatever for Detective?" He breathed.

"I," She paused to breathe and then continued, "I know that this has been hard for you - all this baby-talk - and I know that you weren't exactly _thrilled_ about all of it at first, but...thank you for sticking by me and coming around. I promise you won't regret it. Wings and all," She joked lightly.

Lucifer smiled, his eyes closed, and he pressed a small chaste kiss to Chloe's lips again. When he had finished, he said, "I don't doubt that. All I want is for you to be happy. I'm your partner after all."

"But I want you to be happy too," Chloe argued. "I get it, with your lifestyle, kids don't exactly fit in the devilish-nightclub-owner...thingy."

He laughed and argued, "I'm sure I can still be a - how did you put it? - devilish-nightclub-owner-thingy and a father, just the same as you can be an excellent detective and a wonderful mother."

Chloe blushed at the compliment and gave a minuscule nod. He always told her that he was never less than mediocre at anything, and although stubbornly, he always got her to believe him. She believed that he could be much greater than a mediocre dad too. All he needs is practice. She is his partner too, and she'll help him with whatever he needs because:

"I love you, Lucifer."

He chuckled through his closed, smiling lips, and rubbed circles on her back, returning, "I love you, Chloe."

"And we love you too." Chloe added, looking down and rubbing her stomach. What they said about new or pregnant mother's glow was absolutely true, and right now, Chloe looked radiant as they spent this moment with their unborn son or daughter.

Lucifer sighed and tried to think of something to say. He didn't want to lie to Chloe and his child right now because he honestly didn't know how he felt about Baby Deckerstar. _Damn it, Mazikeen, now you've gone and made it stick!_


	9. Enemy Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is not having a good day, and this pregnancy is beginning to kick her butt at around twenty weeks along. Lucifer and Trixie help her out the best they can by taking her shopping, and possibly having some ulterior motives underneath it all.

To say that Chloe was having a bad morning was an understatement.

She was now, officially, five months pregnant, - halfway through- and she has run out of clothes. Nothing, besides half of her pajamas, fits her.

Lucifer and Trixie, who had started eating breakfast without her downstairs, listened to her random grumblings and curses as she tried on different outfits in her room. They would look at each other every once in a while, quietly commenting on Chloe's outbursts, and even laughing at some of the creative curses she was coming up with.

Eventually, she waddled down the stairs, holding onto the railing for support. She hadn't found anything for work so she was still comfortably in a 2XL L.A.P.D. t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"That's it! I can't do it today!" She huffed as she slid into a breakfast stool next to Trixie. Lucifer placed a bowl of yogurt and fruit in front of her, which she was about to eat when she angrily grumbled, "This stool is so fu-freaking uncomfortable! Hurts my back so bad."

Lucifer and Trixie looked at each other with smirks, trying so hard not to laugh, as Chloe made her way to the table instead.

"Detective, I think you'll be all right in taking one day off of work." Lucifer assured her.

"Yeah Mommy. Maybe you and I can go shopping today! We haven't done anything since summer started." Trixie pointed out. It was early June now, and she had been out of school for about a week.

Chloe ran a hand through her messy hair and replied, "Trix, I would love to, but this greenhouse case is about to go cold. I've been working on it for weeks now and every good lead we get turns out to be a dead end. It's pi-...it's making me mad."

"Detective," Lucifer interrupted gently, "We've looked at this case from every bloody angle. You know how much it aggravates me that some human scum is about get off for this, but like you always say, if there's nothing more we can do-"

"First, don't swear in front of my daughter." Chloe interrupted and reminded him. Lucifer pressed his lips into a line, doing his best to hold his tongue. "Bloody" was nowhere near as bad as what the urchin had overheard mere minutes ago.

"Second, it's like _you_ always say, there's something we haven't found yet! The answer is right in front of us and someone...needs to punished...or something?"

Trixie giggled as her mom's argument failed.

"Detective," Lucifer sat down next to her. She didn't even see him walk away from the kitchen. He placed a calm hand over hers, as it was balled up in a fist.

"For once, I can't even believe I'm saying this, but they _will_ be punished...eventually even. Right now, we need to take care of you. If it will make you feel better with this greenhouse case, I can always cut certain corners to find what we need. You only need to say the words."

Chloe smiled and scoffed, shaking her head and completely ignoring the more twisted beginning of his sentence. Of course, he was always ready to cheat the system and do whatever it took to get what he wanted, but Chloe didn't operate like that.

"It's okay. Yeah Trix, let's go out today."

Trixie whooped in her stool and went to work quickly finishing her breakfast.

"I'll go call the station." Chloe said as she stood up from the table to grab her phone.

"Oh and Detective?" Lucifer called after her.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

"On the subject of swearing in front of your offspring, I think she got quite the earful from you this morning."

Chloe's face flushed as she looked quickly to her twelve-year old, who was giggling in her seat.

"Shit." Chloe breathed as she dialed the station and walked into the other room.

***

"Oh, why are all of these outfits so _hideous_?" Lucifer commented as he picked out an overly-floral-patterned green shirt, squinting at it in distaste.

"Maternity clothes aren't exactly the highlight of fashion." Chloe explained as she picked through a rack of pants she could possibly wear to work.

"What does being pregnant have to do with not being able to dress in style?" Lucifer asked as he hung the hideous shirt back on the rack.

Chloe chuckled, "There are cute maternity clothes, they're just hard to find. You really have to look for them, or be prepared to sell your legs for them."

"Why didn't you just keep the ones you wore when you were having me, Mom?" Trixie asked as she perused a rack of sweaters.

"Well, they all went out of style, and I didn't think I was going to have anymore kids." She cast an annoyed glance at Lucifer. He gulped and turned back to the wall full of homely blouses.

Chloe had become much more irritable as the weeks progressed, most likely because she was uncomfortable and was forced to, slowly, become less active. Lucifer feared the days when he would get his head chewed off for "doing this to her", and unfortunately, he _was_ to blame for this. Half of it at least.

Then he got an idea.

He walked up to the sales clerk and brought on the charm.

The middle-aged woman behind the counter looked up and melted as Lucifer leaned himself over the counter on his elbow, smiled, and drawled, "Hello there,"

"H-hi." The woman smiled, nearly drooling.

"I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of your more...fashionable apparel?"

"Oh, all of our items are the most recent styles released from our partners-"

Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes as he pulled a wad of hundies out of his breast pocket. "Is it now?"

The woman's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she whispered, "Follow me."

Chloe looked up from the awful elastic-waistband pants and squinted as Lucifer went with a woman into room that said **Employees Only**.

"What is he doing?" She mumbled exasperatedly.

"Trixie! I thought you said you'd help me keep an eye on him." Chloe scolded her daughter.

The girl shrugged and argued, "I'm not Lucifer's babysitter. He's a big boy."

"He definitely is not-" Chloe was about to argue about the subject more, but then Lucifer peeked his head out of the door and waved to Chloe and Trixie, indicating for them to follow him. Trixie jogged over to the door and Chloe slowly followed behind her.

"COOL!" Trixie yelled as she walked farther into the room.

"Detective! I found clothes for you!" Lucifer called.

Chloe looked around the room. It was full of beautiful clothes, most of America's top styles of the summer, fall, and even winter, were just sitting in here _in bags_ , and they were all maternity sizes. Chloe's mouth dropped open as she froze in place.

Lucifer walked over and grabbed her hand to drag her forward.

"Now, these look like something you'd wear, but I must say, there are more suitable choices in those bags over there." He explained.

He was right. There were plenty of Chloe's comfy-but-cute style: normal-looking jeans, comfortable and flowing tops, and professional looking jackets. There was almost too much for Chloe to pick from now. She could see herself wearing all of these outfits to work, out, or even just grocery shopping, and she wouldn't have to be worried about her stomach being exposed, or some body part feeling too uncomfortable.

She tried on everything she liked, and even a few items Lucifer and Trixie picked out for her. She didn't want to pick out too much because she knew that these must be ridiculously expensive.

Lucifer picked up on her apprehension and assured her, "Don't worry Detective, the price is no problem. As long as they make you happy, that's all that matters."

"Yeah! Whatever won't make you grumpy!" Trixie agreed.

Lucifer squinted down at her, although he didn't need to bend as far as he used to as Trixie was in the middle of a growth spurt. "Urchin, are you paying for any of your mother's clothes?"

"...No."

"Right then you don't get a say in what she gets."

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes at the banter between Lucifer and her daughter that never changed or got old.

"Okay. I think I'm done." Chloe decided as she changed back into her clothes. "Now let's go because I really need to go to the bathroom. He's _actually_ sitting on my bladder."

Lucifer took everything that she liked (and a few that he personally thought she looked stunning in) and put them in a cart to take to the front. "She is, you mean." He argued with a smirk.

Chloe gave him a dead-panned look and asked, "Why? _Why_ do you feel the need to just annoy me?"

"Because it's fun!" He explained with an amused smile.

"He's right Mommy. It could be a girl." Trixie point out.

"Which is why I think it's time we found out the sex." Lucifer explained. "So you can stop convincing everybody that it's a boy when there's a fifty percent chance that it's not."

"We could have a gender-reveal party!" Trixie exclaimed.

"That sounds like an excellent idea child. Parties are never a bad idea." Lucifer concurred.

"Okay, wait, hold on!" Chloe stopped the conversation that seemed to be segueing too perfectly. "How did we go from me needing to pee to a gender reveal?"

Lucifer and Trixie looked at each other, "ums" being the only explanation Chloe was getting. She was giving them both her "Mom isn't pleased" face, with arms crossed in front of her chest.

Trixie was the first to meekly pipe up, "Well, I know you and Lucifer have been arguing over whether the baby is a boy or a girl, so I went on YouTube and I found all these videos of parents doing really cool surprises to find out the gender of their baby. So I showed Lucifer a few, and he really liked the idea."

Lucifer flinched as Trixie threw him under the proverbial bus.

Instead of reprimanding him, Chloe sighed in defeat and pinched the bridge of nose with her thumb and index finger.

"Trix, we aren't arguing about it. Lucifer just wants to tease me about me guessing that the baby is a boy. And, as for a party, we just don't have the time to do something big, plus I don't really want a party for something I can just text out to our friends and family. It's not that big of a deal."

Trixie's face fell, disappointed by her idea getting shot down. It broke Chloe's heart knowing that she was so excited about this.

The trio checked out, their arms full of bags that were filled with new clothes for Chloe. They found Chloe a bathroom and started home.

That night, Chloe had a hard time falling asleep. She supposed that the enemy hormones were up to no good again and messing with her mommy-instincts and sleep schedule. She couldn't stop thinking about Trixie's disappointment today.

She kept tossing and turning, unable to shut her brain off. There were eventually mumbles from a barely-half-awake Lucifer whenever she would turn. "'Tective you need sleep,"

She ignored him most of the time.

After a while, she gave up trying to sleep and picked up her phone. She ignored the app notifications and work emails that had popped up in the last two hours. Instead, she googled _Small gender reveals_.

Trixie was right. There were a lot of different kinds of reveals. There were smoke poppers, boxed balloons, ornaments, onesies, cake, piñatas, and so much more.

The next morning, Chloe had beaten Trixie downstairs, and when she woke up, the girl joined her on the couch while Chloe sipped some coffee (Lucifer had hidden all of the good regular stuff well, so she was forced to drink bland decaf).

"So monkey, I may have looked at some ideas for a gender reveal last night," Chloe started.

" _Really_?!" Trixie gasped.

Chloe held up a finger to indicate to her daughter to be patient. "I was thinking we can get a big cupcake and have one of our friends order it with pink or blue frosting inside. We can have just our immediate family and friends over. Keep it small."

Trixie's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she nodded along with her mom's conditions. When Chloe had finished, Trixie bear-hugged her and said, "That sounds like so much fun! Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome monkey." Chloe giggled and hugged her back.

Then the sound of graceful footsteps were heard on the stairs and Trixie turned her head to see Lucifer making his way downstairs.

"Lucifer! I got her to do the gender reveal!"

His face brightened and he asked, "Really?"

Chloe nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Well done urchin!" He complimented Trixie with a smile, "Figured if anyone could get her to cave, it would be you."

Chloe scoffed and asked, "Is that what you two were discussing yesterday at breakfast? Getting me to say yes to a gender reveal?"

"Yup." Trixie and Lucifer said in unison.

"I shoulda made a deal out of it though." Trixie said grumpily, knowing that, as stubborn as she was, she could get her mother to reconsider, and could've gotten something else out of it. Oh well.

"So when are we having this party?" Lucifer asked as he began making his own (caffeinated) cup of coffee.

"I was thinking next week? Just something _small_ with our friends and close family here. Nothing extravagant, it's not a big deal." Chloe explained again, directing as much of the meaning of the word "simple" at Lucifer as she could.

He rolled his eyes and groaned, "Very well. Who will be getting the gender from Dr. Johnson?"

"Well, I was thinking that Ella would love to do it, but I don't think she would be able to keep it a secret." Chloe explained.

"You're right, she'd get too excited and spoil it." Lucifer agreed. Then he thought, "What about Linda?"

"I thought about her, but would that be unprofessional, with her being your therapist still?"

Lucifer shook his head and answered, "I don't think so. The baby will be her niece after all. The worst she can do is say is no, and then we can come up with a Plan B."

"Or nephew." Chloe interjected with a smirk. Then she nodded and said, "Okay. I'll talk to her soon and ask."

And so it was set by the end of the day: Linda happily agreed to get the sex from the doctor and put in an order for gender reveal cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on! Before you move onto the next chapter, I want to know if any of you have any ideas as to whether Baby Deckerstar is a boy or a girl. If you don't care, that's fine too, you can keep reading :). Go ahead and blow up those comments if you want though!


	10. Congratulations! It's A...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Baby Deckerstar's gender reveal! Chloe is a little stressed, Trixie is excited, and Lucifer is very competitive.

"Next!" A crabby lady behind the bakery counter called. Linda was next in line and she was here to pick up the cupcake for the gender reveal; she had put an order in for two dozed small cupcakes and one special one last week. Today was the day that everyone had been waiting for: Baby Deckerstar's Gender Reveal.

Ever since Lucifer had sent out a mass-text announcing a "small" get-together at the apartment, everyone was having baby-fever. There had even been two group chats made within twenty four hours of the invite being sent out. This all started when Maze created a group chat - that became co-run by Lucifer - called **Team Girl**. Out of spite, Chloe made another one shortly after with everyone else who wasn't on Lucifer's group text and called it **Team Boy**.

Upon arriving to the party, everyone's shirt was supposed to match whatever team they were on.

Linda, however, was not taking part in the "teams" being that she was the only one in the group who knew for sure what Baby Deckerstar was, so she was wearing a neutral white blouse. Oh and yes, the entire family had begun to refer the baby as Baby Deckerstar.

In the one session they had before the reveal, Lucifer had tried so hard to pry the answer out of Linda, but she remained firm in her promise to Chloe not to tell anyone until after the cupcake at the party. He was persistent as always, but she changed the subject back to how he felt about either gender (she kept her reactions neutral, of course, so that he wouldn't try to read anything into it). Don't put it past him, he definitely tried to judge her reactions and guess the gender, but ultimately failed.

He hadn't changed much on the worry that a son would be an ironic kick in the stomach from his father, but a girl, well, girls were impossible all grown up! How was he supposed to raise a small one? What was he supposed to do with either gender before they were old enough to go to strip clubs? He assured her that he's not a PTA kind of devil.

Linda has tried to explain to him over the past five months how it's different for fathers during a woman's pregnancy and after birth. There will be a wave of emotion and he'll just...get it. He'll understand why the baby is a good thing. He obviously didn't understand and decided not to take her advice about seeing the positive things a new baby could bring. He decided to dwell on the crying, spitting up, diapers, and not sleeping.

She walked up to the crabby lady, gave her name and ticket with the order on it, and the lady returned with three big boxes a few moments later. One held the cupcake that was going to actually reveal the gender, and the others held mini cupcakes for the rest of the party to have with a certain color frosting on top.

***

Chloe felt frantic as she finished cleaning the apartment that early afternoon before all the guests arrived.

"Detective, relax. Everything is under control!" Lucifer assured her as he finished placing appetizers on the counter.

"Ugh. I just don't like hosting. It stresses me out."

"Which it shouldn't!" He pointed out. Here was another difference between the two of them. Lucifer enjoyed a good party; he loved being a host, but Chloe definitely did not. He urged her to let him take the reigns on this party, but if she fully gave it over to him, this simple gender reveal she wanted might just become a tabloid party-of-the-year.

Lucifer stopped messing with the food and walked over to a very on-edge Chloe. He gently placed his hands on both of her tense shoulders, instantly feeling them relax under his touch and he began to massage every knot he found. He smiled and looked gently into her wild blue eyes as she looked back at him.

"Darling, please don't stress. It's not good for you. Let's just have fun today, okay? We can kick everyone out whenever you get sick of them, I promise."

She giggled with her lips closed and nodded, letting him melt away any stress.

After a minute or so, Chloe turned and wrapped her arms around his torso as best she could with the bump in the way. Lucifer tentatively followed suit, holding her close and comfortingly. He was still getting used to touching just for comfort or greeting and not as some sort of sexual favor.

"Are you going to have fun today?" Chloe asked into his pink shirt button-down shirt.

Yes, Lucifer does own a pink dress shirt, but it's not one that he wears often. "Pink's not really my color, wouldn't you agree Detective?" was the answer Chloe got when she asked where it came from. He claimed that he was only wearing it for this special occasion. _He's not ready to be a father my ass._ Chloe thought after that explanation. He's already stepped so far out of his comfort zone for this kid.

He smiled and quietly said, "Of course. As long as you're having fun and I get to pester all you insufferable Team Boy people."

His tone was sarcastic but light and humorous and it made Chloe laugh more, which it turns out she desperately needed. She pulled back from the hug and looked at him with a happy and content smile.

"Okay. Sounds like a deal." She then placed an accusing finger into the middle of his sternum and teased, "But if the baby is a boy, _I_ get to torture _you_ because _I_ was right."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and muttered, "Bloody hell, I've corrupted you too much."

Chloe giggled again and then clarified for the millionth time in the weeks since the sonogram, "Honestly though, _I don't care_ whether the baby is a boy or a girl. I'll be so happy with either...as long as they're happy and healthy."

She had become serious and Lucifer cleared his throat in an attempt to match her seriousness. He returned honestly, "As long as Little Bullet and their miraculous mother is happy, healthy, _and safe_ , I will be one happy devil."

Chloe smiled again and nodded.

Lucifer to this day - and probably will remain until the birth - had concerns about either gender and what that might mean in terms how much his father might be involved or if this has something to do with how much he has changed over the years. Both still frightened him because no matter how much he read on the subject or interviewed human parents (at inappropriate times at crime scenes, according to Chloe) Lucifer still felt unprepared and skeptical in his abilities to parent, as well as what that would mean for his reputation.

He gulped as he thought that through and Chloe went to pick at the snacks on the counter.

As Chloe glanced down at the food, the sun made the small necklace around her neck glisten and it caught her eye.

She fingered the smashed bullet around her neck that she has worn since the day Lucifer went back to Hell. She always kept it close to her heart as it meant a great deal to her. Nobody would ever convince her to take it off again. Chloe giggled as Lucifer's voice rang through her mind's ear, referring to their baby as Little Bullet, the baby and the actual bullet a memorial to the first time they penetrated each other; their own inside joke. The hand that wasn't holding the bullet went down to cradle her swollen stomach.

"We're going to find out whether you're a boy or a girl today!" Chloe mumbled happily to the baby. "It doesn't matter though. Momma loves you no matter what." She smiled and warmth spread through her center all the way to her fingers and toes. Her smile was so big it hurt her cheeks. The baby kicked her left side.

"Who're you talking to?" Lucifer asked as he glanced through the room. It was only the two of them in there; Trixie was still getting ready and none of the guests had arrived yet.

Chloe, still beaming, shrugged it off and looked up at him, not letting go of her necklace or stomach.

"The baby." Chloe answered simply.

Lucifer looked extremely perplexed as he cocked his head and glanced between Chloe and the bump.

"The baby?" He asked slowly, enunciating his words.

"Yeah. I talk to them a lot actually." She said matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

Chloe scoffed and answered, "Because they're a living person, with ears, and thoughts. He or she can hear everything that's going on around me."

Her smile stayed wide as she dropped both of her hands to rub the bump. The baby gave a strong nudge right under her hand.

"Hah! See? They just kicked. They know that we're talking about them!" Chloe argued.

"Okay, we really need to figure out which pronoun to use, quickly, because every time you say 'they' I have a heart attack and think we're having more than one. It's worse than 'he'." He said quickly in a terrified tone.

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes. She had to agree with him though, using plural pronouns - though neutral - confused her sometimes.

Lucifer, who was still very confused and skiddish, didn't miss her holding the necklace before and was momentarily very grateful to Little Bullet, or Baby Deckerstar, whatever its name was, for how happy it made Chloe.

"Why on Earth would you want to talk to them though? They can't talk back." He pointed out.

Chloe rolled her eyes and answered exasperatedly, "I don't know! It's nice. Like I said, there's a person in here, and people don't like to feel ignored or like they're a burden; babies want to feel loved and all of that starts in the womb. Plus, it helps with later language development."

Lucifer began to understand more. His face relaxed as he took in the information. Human reproduction and psychology was much more fascinating than he thought.

"Do you want to try it?" She asked hopefully.

Lucifer's mouthed gaped slightly. He felt very much put on the spot and he didn't like it. He couldn't wrap his head around talking to someone he couldn't see (even though the refrigerator was littered with ultrasound pictures of the baby at various stages over the last few months) especially since that person wouldn't respond. Well, he does something similar every once in a while to yell at his dad doesn't he? You can't see God and He doesn't verbally respond, even though He is there. All of this was too confusing.

"Uh, I'm good. Thank you." Lucifer denied awkwardly and politely.

Chloe's face fell, but she didn't have time to linger on her disappointment because the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" Trixie bellowed as she ran out her room and sprinted past Lucifer. He jumped back and threw his hands up in surrender as he grunted, a dark streak barreling past him to the front door.

Chloe chuckled as she dipped a baby carrot in some ranch and munched.

"Hi Maze!" Trixie exclaimed after opening the door.

"Hey little human. How's it going?" Maze greeted Trixie as she strolled in and she and Trixie exchanged their disturbing hand shake.

"Not much. I'm _so_ excited to see if I'm gonna have a brother or a sister!" She beamed.

Maze was wearing tight black leather pants, a white crop top and an off-red leather jacket. Chloe assumed that this was the demon's best stab at wearing pink. Thank God it wasn't that horrible pink dress she wore to Chloe's bachelorette party.

"Let's hope your mom has better luck than Linda did. We've got too many boys running around now." Maze groaned and Trixie giggled in agreement.

"Nice shirt." Maze snorted when she laid eyes on Lucifer. He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"It's tradition, Mazikeen, and much better than you seemed to be able to do!" He argued.

"Whatever." She dead panned and walked over to the snacks.

"'Sup little devil?" Maze smiled mischievously at Chloe's bump under the blue dress.

Chloe's face paled and she munched slower on her carrot before swallowing. She didn't know what to make of Maze's nickname for the baby, but she could tell that she wasn't really comfortable with it.

Apparently, she wasn't great at hiding her distaste because Maze snorted a laugh as she folded her elbows underneath her on the counter, leaned against it, and said, "I'm just kidding Decker. Has Lucifer told you what my actual nickname for your kid is?"

"...No. Do I wanna know?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

Maze shrugged with a slightly embarrassed yet triumphant smile. "Baby Deckerstar."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head to one side in recognition. "Didn't...isn't that what Lucifer called us? Like when he wanted to get together after I broke up with Marcus?"

Maze snorted and shrugged again as she tossed some pretzels in her mouth. "I don't know. Probably. It's your ship name."

"O-our what?" Chloe asked, flabbergasted.

"A ship name. You know, when you combine two people's names because you want them to be a thing. You ship them. Like relation _ship_." Maze spelled out for Chloe.

Chloe tried to get it. Deckerstar was the combination of Decker and Morningstar, that she understood; she still found it a little weird though.

Soon the remaining guests made their way over to Chloe to greet her, and Chloe was grateful for the interruption. As Chloe looked around the room, she giggled at how right and (at the same time) wrong she was in her previous assumptions of finalized teams.

Team Girl consisted of: Lucifer, Maze, and Trixie.

Team Boy held on strong with: Chloe, Amenadiel, (Charlie by default), and surprisingly Ella.

It wasn't hard to notice that one person on the invite-list didn't show.

As people mingled, Chloe caught her daughter for a moment, "Hey monkey, did you invite your dad like I asked you to?"

Trixie's face fell and she replied sadly, "Yeah. I did. I don't think he's coming, and," she paused to sigh, "I don't think Dad likes me talking about becoming a big sister."

Chloe wasn't surprised that this was Trixie's worry. When she had decided to tell Dan about the pregnancy, he put two-and-two together quickly and figured out that Lucifer was the father. He exploded with rage. Before she could even explain herself, Dan proceeded to yell at Chloe for being so reckless and stupid, an offense she did not see coming, not from Dan. She figured that Dan wouldn't take it well, but she didn't think he would be this angry about it. He proceeded to reminded her of Lucifer's flighty track record and that he'd just take off again when things got too tough on him, and Chloe would be left to be a single mother of two. 

He had absolutely no right to speak to Chloe that way, especially concerning what she chose to do with her life now that they weren't married. She told Dan that he had no business speaking to her like this, and her life with Lucifer was her business. Dan admitted that he couldn't argue that, but he could where Trixie's well-being was involved. Chloe was appalled that he would _ever_ think that she would put their daughter in a dangerous situation, and before either of them could threaten custody over Trixie, Chloe left the room. Their emotions were way too high and Chloe could tell that they were both about to say things that they would later regret, so she removed herself from the possibly dangerous situation. They hadn't spoken since then, and Dan remained completely cold to her at the precinct. 

Chloe wanted nothing more than to move past this with him, if not for them, then for Trixie's sake. Trixie shouldn't have to live with her parents not speaking to each other, especially over something that she was so excited about. Chloe was ready to forgive Dan. After months of thinking about it, she understood that he was only trying to look out for his family.

"No Trix. I don't think he feels that way. It's nothing you're doing that's making him upset. Honestly, it's between us. Mom and Dad stuff you know?" She rubbed her daughter's back and smiled comfortingly.

Trixie didn't return the smile. She shook her head and answered, "No. I don't know 'Mom and Dad stuff'. What's he so mad about? Babies are a good thing!"

Her argument was strong, but Chloe wasn't sure if this was the appropriate place to discuss parental problems with her twelve year old. Neither of them had any idea that Ella had eavesdropped on their entire conversation.

Chloe sighed and decided, "Look, I can talk to you about all of this later if you want, but today is supposed to be fun right?" or at least that's what Lucifer keeps telling her. "How about we get this show on the road and find out if you're having a brother or a sister? That sound good?"

Trixie's happy smile came back and she nodded, making Chloe feel relieved for the moment.

Linda had placed all the cupcakes on top of the fridge so that no one would be tempted to peek early. Chloe went over to ask if it was time, but Ella pipped up and said that she would love some pictures of the happy family.

Most of the party agreed to wait on the reveal and take some pictures first, much to Lucifer's and Trixie's impatience.

"Let's get this over with, I need to know if I'm right or not." Lucifer mumbled in Chloe's ear as their guests pulled out cameras. Chloe laughed and shook her head. She wasn't a big fan of the picture idea either, but she's sure that she'll love them later, so she told herself that the reveal could wait a few more minutes.

She and Lucifer took a couple of really cute pictures together, all directed by Trixie, Ella, and Linda. They snapped a few of just the couple, then of both of them cradling Chloe's bump, some of them gazing and smiling at the bump, and a few underneath balloons that said BOY and GIRL. Next, Trixie got in some of the pictures and glowed jubilantly as she took pictures with the balloons and her mom and Lucifer.

Everyone finished taking the pictures they wanted for now and it was finally time to eat the cupcake.

It was decided a while ago that Trixie would bite into it and reveal if there was pink or blue frosting on the inside. Since it was her idea and her sibling, Chloe wanted it to be as special for Trixie as this was going to be for her.

As they were sitting down and placing the cupcake in front of Trixie, someone knocked at the door.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" Chloe asked Lucifer.

"Not to my knowledge, no." Lucifer responded as all eyes flew to the door.

Ella opened it, smiled, and said, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

She stepped aside and Dan walked in, carrying two large bags of ice while wearing a navy blue t-shirt and the most humbling expression Chloe had ever seen on him.

"Detective Douche! Come to scold us more about our life choices?" Lucifer sneered. Chloe elbowed him in his side to shut him up and she walked over to where Dan stood in the entryway. 

"Dan, what're you doing here? Trixie didn't think you were coming." Chloe asked neutrally, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dan sighed and spoke softly so only Chloe could hear him, "Look Chlo, I'm really sorry about how I've been treating you. That wasn't fair and I was _way_ out of line. Someone...I don't know, gave me a reality check, and we're still family because of Trixie. I should support you, no matter what, because I know you'd do the same for me. Plus, my daughter's going to be a big sister! That's pretty cool."

They both laughed and smiled. Chloe opened her arms for a hug and enveloped Dan in them. "It's okay. I'm glad you came."

"And I brought ice 'cause what party doesn't need ice?" He breathed with a laugh.

"You're a lifesaver! We just ran out." Linda exclaimed, taking the bags from him.

"So Team Boy huh?" Chloe joked as she acknowledged her ex-husbands tight navy blue L.A.P.D. t-shirt.

Dan looked at his shirt and then smiled with a half-laugh. "Oh no. I'm...I actually think it's a girl, but I don't own anything pink. Is it bad if I want to see Lucifer squirm trying to figure out a daughter?"

Chloe laughed too and whispered, " _Yes_ it is...but part of me has thought the same thing to be honest."

They laughed about it for a while until Trixie came bounding over, after Maze took her picture with the reveal cupcake. "Daddy you made it!" She flung herself into her dad's arms.

"Yeah monkey! Thanks for inviting me." He said the last part looking up at Chloe. She mouthed "You're welcome."

"Enough with the bloody emotions already, are we going to do this or not?" Lucifer complained.

Chloe rolled her eyes and moaned back, " _Yes._ "

Dan stepped over to where Ella was standing in front of the table. He mumbled quietly to her so that nobody else would hear, "Thanks for calling me. You were right, my daughter's going to be a big sister and I should be here for her."

Ella smirked and crossed her arms over her chest sarcastically, then replied proudly, "I know I'm right. You don't need to remind me."

They smiled at each other for a moment and Ella was going to make another comment about either apologizing to Chloe or about Dan being an ass when she was interrupted.

"Urchin! Come sit down." Lucifer called to Trixie and she made her way to the large chocolate cupcake at the table. It had chocolate frosting and pink and blue circular sprinkles.

Linda pulled out her cell phone to capture the entire moment on video, and then she would send it to Chloe and Lucifer later.

Trixie took her seat behind the cupcake - which was three times the size of a normal cupcake - and grinned from ear-to-ear, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Chloe and Lucifer stood on the other side of the table from her and their guests either stood behind them or to their sides.

Lucifer snaked an arm around Chloe's hip, bringing her in close. He whispered in her ear, "Ready love?"

She looked up at him with a smile, her eyes sparkling with the same excitement her daughter's were. "Ready."

Lucifer smiled and pecked a kiss on her mouth and Chloe returned it.

"Eww! Trixie, eat the damn cupcake before I get sick." Maze groaned.

"Maze!" Came scoldings from several people in the room.

"Okay okay!" Trixie said, feeling a little rushed.

She picked up the cupcake and the room fell silent. Chloe interlocked her fingers and pressed them against her mouth, the anxiety hitting her in a good way, like she couldn't imagine anything bad happening, only good.

Trixie took a big bite out of the moist chocolate cake as she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the results until she swallowed. After she had, she opened her eyes while a chocolate frosting mustache lingering on her top lip that made everyone giggle. Trixie's eyes widened but she showed no other emotion yet.

"Maze!" She called and the demon quickly made her way over to lean over Trixie's chair.

"Look!" Trixie said, pointing to the frosting inside.

"Oi! That was not the agreement spawn! Your mother and I definitely have more of a right to know the sex before Maze." Lucifer complained.

Chloe wanted to say the same thing, but Lucifer beat her to it, and it was probably better that he did.

Just then, wicked and excited grins split both Maze's and Trixie's faces and they looked at each other.

" _Well_?" Lucifer prodded.

Trixie looked right at her mom, whose anxiety wasn't as pleasant as it was a few seconds ago. She smiled and turned the cupcake around in her hands.

With happy tears building up in her eyes, Trixie's voice cracked as she exclaimed as best she could, "It's a girl!" as pink frosting spilled out of the chocolate cupcake.


	11. (I'll Be) As Sweet As Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer was right; Baby Deckerstar is a little girl. Anxiety gets the best of him though, and he needs help from an unexpected friend to work past it. Then, later, Chloe and Lucifer go shopping for baby-things.

Lucifer released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. His heart and breaths raced to try and synchronize with the other, but each was too sporadic. 

A girl. He is going to have a daughter. It was all really happening. Suspicions were confirmed.

Chloe's face lit up as she smiled brightly with Trixie. Happy tears made Chloe's blue eyes glisten, and the sound of disbelieving, excited, yet happy laughs left her mouth. Trixie got up from the table and ran to hug her mom. Chloe bent down as best she could to extend a big hug to her first little girl.

"Darn. Too bad for Team Boy." Ella joked and Chloe laughed along with the rest of the room, well, minus Lucifer. He hadn't moved since the reveal. He just stood frozen in place.

"No it's okay!" Chloe exclaimed, trying to stop her crying. "This is great! I'm gonna have two little girls." She rubbed Trixie's head affectionately. Chloe Decker felt invincible in that moment, like she would never and could never stop smiling.

Trixie put a hand on her mom's stomach and whispered, "Hey little sister! I can't wait to meet you. I've got _so_ many cool things we can do together."

Everyone "awwed" - well, mostly everyone - and the group proceeded to mingle and congratulate the couple on the announcement.

Linda went to retrieve the rest of the cupcakes from the top of the fridge. These were split chocolate and vanilla cake with pink swirling frosting on the top.

"Hey. You okay?" Chloe whispered when she noticed that Lucifer hadn't moved or shown any kind of emotion. He just stared at the table.

She reached out to touch his arm, but he flinched away, faster than she could blink, and mumbled, "I need some air."

Chloe stood alone among the celebrations, watching Lucifer's tense retreating back as he made a hasty escape through the front door. The smile she thought could never leave left.

She flinched when he slammed the door behind him. Whether he had meant to do it or not, she wasn't sure.

She had to take a deep breath to keep her emotions in check. Turning her head toward the kitchen, she decided to let herself be distracted by the festivities and her friends. Lucifer would be fine, eventually. He was coping by acting weird. For him, it was unfortunately normal, and Chloe had to keep hoping that he would come around soon.

***

Lucifer leaned against the railing to the stairs outside Chloe's apartment. He hadn't meant to slam the door so hard; his strength just kind of slipped out of control for a second. He found his pack of cigarettes and a lighter in his pants' pocket. He slipped one white cig into his mouth and lit it with ease.

He took a long drag and let his mind buzz with ideas about what this meant, the high relaxing him as best it could; normally smoking was just something to do with his hands since it normally didn't affect him. So many things changed since Chloe.

A cacophony of scenarios bombarded his mind, igniting the fear and insecurities that had manifested since finding out about Chloe's pregnancy. Most of them were just him doubting himself as a parent and fearing, once again, what traits he passed on to his...daughter. He hated feeling as if all of his life decisions and the consequences that were meant for him would be passed on to an innocent, who hadn't even had the chance to live yet.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of his phone.

Using his left index and middle fingers, he took the lit cigarette out of his mouth, flicking ash to the ground, and he answered the phone with his right hand.

"Lucifer Morningstar." He answered impatiently, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. because he planned on just hanging up on whoever it was. He really just wanted to be alone right now.

"Hey stranger!" A friendly female voice greeted over the line.

It didn't take Lucifer long to recognize the voice, and his sour mood was instantly fleeting.

" _Candy_? Candy Fletcher, my my, this is quite a day isn't it? What're you up to? Is everything alright?"

She giggled, "I'm great actually! I've decided to franchise Fletcher's. I've got the Chicago grand opening tomorrow, so I've been getting ready for it all day. Now," the sound of a cork popping in the background interrupted her momentarily, "I'm ready to kick back with a bottle of champagne, my Snuggie, and Friends reruns for a proper celebration by and for myself. Started thinking about my ex-hubby and I thought to myself, 'I wonder what that dashing devil's up to?'"

Lucifer chuckled, genuinely smiling at hearing his friend's voice again after so long. "Oh gosh, the Snuggie! How could I forget that travesty?"

"Hey! Pink _is_ a great color on you!" Candy argued with a laugh.

"Funny you should say that actually," Lucifer said halfheartedly, looking down at the pink dress shirt he had worn for that day. "Guess what color shirt I'm wearing right now?"

Candy laughed jovially from deep down, "Lucifer Morningstar, I am not going to guess what you're wearing, you perv!" She laughed again, but he didn't have the heart to join her. Instead she asked, "No way! Pink? Am I psychic or what?"

Lucifer tried but couldn't return her enthusiasm. The best he could manage was a small quirk of his lips, but he soon remembered that Candy couldn't see his effort over the telephone.

"I um, I'm actually at a gender reveal party."

Candy stopped laughing, but her voice was still jubilant, "Who's?! Anybody I know?"

"Uh, yes, the detective's." He said slowly.

"Detective Decker? _Chloe_? She's pregnant?" Candy gasped and then, "Wait? Lucifer..."

He sighed and admitted, "Yes."

Candy paused for a moment and then asked for clarification, "Yes...as in you want me to continue, or yes as in you're telling me that-"

"That the detective and I are expecting a child? You would be correct in that assumption."

Candy yelled so loudly on the other line that Lucifer winced and had to hold the phone away from his ear, "OH MY GOD NO WAY!"

"Oh, you don't have to bring Him into this now, do you?"

"Lucifer! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys. Wait, I didn't interrupt you in the middle of the party did I? I'm so sorry!"

"No no, Candy, don't be sorry. I just stepped out for a moment, we, uh, we just did the reveal." He said somberly.

Candy lowered her voice and asked, "Not what you thought it was?"

"No, I was right actually. We're having a girl." He answered slowly, but with no joy in his voice, just the opposite of what most people would expect when announcing the sex of your child.

"Aww Lucifer! That's so cute, I can totally see you with a daughter."

"Really?" Lucifer asked.

"Really."

Lucifer sighed and slouched against the railing, "Candy? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything." She answered kindly. Lucifer could hear the swig of a champagne bottle in the background.

"Do you think I could be a good father?"

"Oh Luc-"

"Now, I need you to be honest with me. The way I feel about this child is...it's more complicated than how I felt about the detective when I met you, and you can attest to how confusing that was."

"I remember. Still don't understand the whole 'Dad put her in your path thing' but I think I got most of it. Man, you must _really_ be in love this kid."

Lucifer gave a small smile, a feeling of warmth filling his entire body at her soft words and the thought of Chloe with a small baby wrapped in pink in her arms.

"Yes. I think I do." He breathed.

She paused and then said, "The fact that you already feel like this, and are so worried about being a good dad to her, I think proves that she will be your top priority no matter what. If I know you like I think I do, this will probably be the hardest thing you've ever done, but Lucifer, you went _well_ out of your way to help a broke girl who was losing her dead dad's bar, and you helped me even after our deal was done. Friends like that are rare. Knowing that, what makes you think that you wouldn't be, like, the best dad ever?"

Lucifer smiled and nodded, so thankful for her advice and honesty.

"Thank you, Candy. It's been really nice talking to you again. You've really helped me." He complimented her genuinely.

She gave a short giggle and he could almost hear her smile over the phone, "Hey, you know what they say? The universe finds a way of sending us the people we need when we're most in need of them."

Lucifer chuckled and agreed, "It sure seems that way, doesn't it?"

Nobody spoke for a minute until Candy sighed, "Well, I'll let you get back to your party."

"And I should let you get back to yours!" Lucifer joked and Candy laughed.

"Anyway, it's been really nice talking to you Lucifer, as long as Chloe doesn't mind you talking to your 'ex-wife', we should really catch up more often. I want to hear all about this little cute pie of yours!"

Lucifer chuckled, "That sounds like it could be arranged. Talk soon Candy darling, and again, thank you so much for your help."

"No problem. Take care Lucifer. And congrats again!"

"You as well."

With that, Lucifer hung up the phone with a smile, ready to head back inside toward this new chapter in his life, a new clarity surrounding him instead of the crushing uncertainty and insecurity.

***

So much happened within the span of three weeks since Chloe and Lucifer found out that they are having a girl.

Ella had begun to plan a baby shower for Chloe. Apparently, she had mentioned something about surprising Chloe with one to Linda a while ago, and Linda jumped right in to help. They only let Maze chip in a little bit on the planning because of how the bachelorette party turned out years ago. Oh, and yes, this was supposed to be a surprise, but Ella spilled the beans shortly before leaving the gender reveal, much to Linda's and Maze's disappointment.

Now that Chloe was officially six months pregnant, a laundry list of things to get done hit her like a truck, and her mood wasn't great or patient.

She had started to order onesies and feminine clothes on Amazon, just a few things in a few different sizes so that she could start packing her hospital bag for when she went into labor. That, at least, was something she could do when she had a quiet moment to herself when Lucifer was at Lux in the evenings and weekends.

She would have to sit down with him eventually and help him pack his bag.

Chloe sat down and made a list of everything they would need to buy before the baby came. There was no point in putting this off any longer; as has been proven to her: when you write something down, you have to do it. 

This is how a very uncomfortable Lucifer Morningstar ended up in a department store for babies with Chloe on a Sunday afternoon.

Chloe had a scanner in her hand for completing their baby registry before the shower she was supposed to be having with the girls. Chloe walked through the aisles of tiny clothes and colorful boxes in the serious and emotionless demeanor that she walks through crime scenes with. She was on a mission and nothing was stopping her from completing it.

She came upon shelves upon shelves of baby car seats. They overwhelmed Lucifer as they seemed to tower over him, all the same shades of black or gray, but with different interiors, sizes, and price tags. Chloe walked up to one and read the description on the tag, nodding with her lips pursing a bit.

He kept his distance from Chloe the entire time, not wanting to disturb her thought process while he was out of his element. He decided to browse the different tags of the many car seats.

"So, this one has a decent price and it has great safety features, but this one down here," she took a few steps to the left to point at a black car seat, "is more expensive, but it's lighter and supposedly easier to click into the backseat..."

Lucifer did a double take at her as she looked at him expectantly.

"O-oh! Y-you want my opinion?" He pointed to himself.

Chloe put on her "yeah duh" face and said, "Well, I came here with just you, didn't I? I want to know which one you like better."

Lucifer slowly stepped into Chloe's space as they both looked back and forth at the black and gray car seats. Each were very sleek and comfortable looking.

"Detective, I have the upmost confidence that you have done all your research. I know you wouldn't go through with purchasing anything for the child without making sure it was safe first. However, I have to be honest with you, I have not looked at any baby things besides the prenatal-fatherly stuff. So, I am more than happy purchasing anything you want. You don't have to scan everything on this...contraption."

He took the scanner out of her hands and waved it around. She quickly snatched it back, a look of impatience on her face while his was slightly hurt.

"Lucifer, this is your daughter too. I want and need you to help me pick out these things. I can't do all this on my own! It's too much!" She was on the verge of a hormonal meltdown.

Lucifer took her by the shoulders and moved her so that he stood in between her and the people walking by. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

"Look, detective. Detective. Chloe." He said softly to try and get her attention.

"You are doing a marvelous job and you always make the right decisions. I know that, all our friends know it, and I'm sure Little Bullet knows that too because she has the best mother in the world. Trust your gut, like you always do. One condition though."

Chloe smiled at his compliments and her smile grew with her confidence. He always knew just what to say make her feel better. "What's that?" She asked about his condition.

He took the scanner out of her hands again and said, "That I get to point the fun laser thing at all the tags." he said with a childish excitement and a cheshire grin.

Chloe's smile faltered and she rolled her eyes with a snort. "Fine. But only what I tell you to!"

He let her lead the way through the rest of the store, scanning only when she gave him permission, but that didn't stop him from pretending that the scanner was a gun or light saber.

When they finished scanning all of the items on Chloe's list, she turned to Lucifer and took the scanner back.

"Okay, we're just about done. I'm trying to figure out an idea for the nursery, so I'm going to try to get some creative ideas from the cribs."

"All right Detective." Lucifer said as he turned toward the cribs.

"Ah," Chloe interjected as she grabbed his arm.

He looked at her hand on his elbow and then back to her.

"I actually have an idea for a job you can do." She told him excitedly.

"Anything Detective." He answered seriously.

"I think it would be really nice for you, before the shower, to pick out one gift that you want to give the baby."

Lucifer looked confused. "I've already given the little parasite the gift of life and my services as a father for her entire existence. What more does she want before she's even born?"

Chloe dead-panned and explained, "I just think it would be special if, when we look back on pictures, or even when we show her it for the first time, I can say, 'This was the first thing your dad bought for you. He picked it out by himself.' And technically, _I_ am giving her the gift of life. You just put here in here. We can talk about who gets to play _that_ card when _you_ push her out of a small hole in your body."

Lucifer sighed and snapped his arms against his sides in defeat, "Bloody hell. Fine!"

Chloe smiled and squeezed both of his elbows. "Okay. You go look around the store and I will be in the crib section when you're done."

She walked away, leaving Lucifer to gape by himself.

"Bullocks." He mumbled to himself. What did this store have that would be special enough to be his first gift to his daughter? Chloe wanted something special, he'd pop over to Paris or London and find the baby something that once belonged to a princess!

He walked around the entire store, looking through small to large toys, stuffed animals, paintings and artwork, and all kinds of clothes.

Then he remembered a conversation he had with Chloe a while ago when they were teasing each other about the unknown gender. He said he wanted to know whether he should start buying suits or dresses.

Dresses. Perfect. He grinned proudly at his idea and walked to the back of the store where the more expensive and bagged outfits were. Most of the suits and dresses there were for Christenings and weddings but they would do he supposed.

He browsed and browsed, comparing sizes and colors, accessories, and shoes. He finalized his choices down to the top three, with the help of a very eager college-aged female clerk.

Finally, Lucifer put together the perfect combination. This was the outfit and gift he wanted to give his daughter. She would look absolutely stunning in this, he knew it already. He couldn't wait to go show Chloe.

He took up his prize and strolled over to the crib section where Chloe was lingering over a white crib with an arched head board and foot board.

"Detective!" He announced and held up the bags in both hands with a hesitant smile.

Chloe turned around to give him her attention and she smiled fondly when she got a good look at what he found.

Lucifer held up a red dress with a velvet top and a poufy skirt. He had picked out a black elastic head-band with a bow adorning it and shiny black shoes with a tiny pair of socks to match. The clothes were unbelievable tiny, compared to normal clothes, and Chloe couldn't help but notice that he picked out, what seemed to be, his favorite colors. It was absolutely adorable.

"What do you think?" He asked timidly. "I really should find better quality shoes, but I suppose these could be a good starting pair."

Chloe shook her head and walked toward him, putting her hands on his. He stopped talking at once and studied her face.

"Lucifer, it's amazing. You did a really good job! The baby's going to love it."

He smiled with her and nodded. He liked that he was starting to get better at this whole dad thing. If there was one thing he was certain he could do, it's keep his child in style.


	12. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so much to do in so little time! A nursery needs to be put together, names need to be picked, Chloe and Lucifer need time to be them, and Lucifer decides to move in with Chloe.   
> WAIT, WHAT?  
> Guess you'll just have to read to find out what's going on and what kind of technical difficulties our favorite couple is having.

"Detective?" Lucifer called into the apartment as he made his way in from a long night at Lux. The humans were particularly needy last night and he had to do quite a bit of wrangling. All he wanted to do now was snuggle in bed with Chloe. He was exhausted.

"Up here!" She called from the upstairs. He took the stairs two at a time and quietly lurked about the small upstairs, peeking quickly into her (or theirs, he really not sure considering that they haven't officially moved in together) bedroom. Not seeing her, he spared a quick glance in the bathroom. A shower sounded excellent right about now. Disappointment drooped his frame when he didn't find Chloe in her bathroom either.

He knew there was only one other place in the apartment Chloe could be that was also upstairs, and that was in Maze's old room.

He rounded the corner outside of Chloe's door and lightly made three long strides to the spare bedroom.

Chloe was standing with her back to the door, her hair in a messy bun, fingers on her chin, the other hand crossed over her chest (although now it was more over her belly because of how large it was), and a hip popped out. She was thinking and concentrating. Which meant that she wasn't going to be focused on him right now.

A nasty grin split his face as he snuck up behind her. She was mumbling ideas to herself and pointing at different spots in the room.

Lucifer crouched down slightly so that his head was level with her neck, just above her shoulders. He brought his hands to her hips and lips to her neck, simultaneously caressing both parts of her with the upmost care and affection. He smirked as he felt goose-flesh bump up on her skin. She jumped for half a second after being disrupted from her focus, but upon realizing who it was, she relaxed into him.

"Mm, good morning love." He mumbled into her neck between kisses.

She smiled and giggled as she brought her right hand up to caress his cheek and run the tips of her fingers through his gelled hair.

"Hey," She sighed.

"Missed you." He whimpered lowly as his kisses intensified and his hands made their way down toward her rear.

Chloe giggled some more and asked, "Long night huh?"

"Oh you have _no_ idea." He groaned, not wanting to bring up the travesty that was last night. Thankfully, Chloe trusted him enough to knew that he would never break her heart by fulfilling any desires he (or others) may have with any person other than her. Chloe Decker was it. There was no other being like her and he would rather die than do anything to shatter her heart.

He tried turning her around, his hands giving chillingly pleasurable touches to all of her tender areas. She shuttered in his arms, bringing her lips in close to his head space. His lips lowered to meet hers.

"Mmff. Can you look at something for me first?" She pleaded sweetly.

"What?" Lucifer asked, confused as to why the moment was dying.

Chloe pulled away, an apologetic look on her face as the moment became weaker and more distant.

Lucifer's lips were still puckered as he felt the start-up die. Chloe walked over to the white wall which now held many variations of paint samples. He only noticed now that so much of what they had slowly been accumulating from baby-shopping was now residing in this room.

"What do you think?" She asked hopefully.

"Of?" He asked for clarification.

Chloe rolled her eyes, like it should have been obvious as to what she was showing him.

"I want to use this room as the nursery." She explained.

"The nursery," He repeated slowly, "as in...the baby's bedroom?"

"Yeah, well, she'll be sleeping in a bassinet next to me for the first couple of months until we can get her on a sleep schedule, but for a majority of the time, yeah. This is the only room I have left."

Lucifer's eyes widened as he tried to keep up with her story. He didn't know that the child constantly needed to be in the same room as them! Isn't that what baby monitors were for? And if the child was sleeping with them for a few months, when were they supposed to have sex? Although, he supposed they can do that anywhere, just as long as this life-sucking parasite was out of said room.

"I'm overwhelming you." Chloe realized when Lucifer didn't respond.

"Ah, a little." Lucifer replied honestly.

Chloe sighed and waved a frustrated hand in the air. "Lucifer, I'm sorry. I know this is all happening so fast for you, but this baby is coming soon and we aren't ready for her! She needs a place to sleep and a home, which we also haven't talked about and need to."

"Her home is wherever she is with us, isn't it? We could get a bigger place, Detective, if that's what you desire, but as long as we're together, I don't see what the problem is." Lucifer explained. "A wise doctor once told me that it isn't always the walls the make a home, it's the people."

Chloe gave an exasperated huff and replied, "You're absolutely right. Her home is with us, but she needs an actual house too. _Where_ is she going to call home is what I'm saying. If we're together, we can't shuffle her back and forth between our places. Dan and I only do that for Trixie because of our situation, but Trixie still calls this place home. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Lucifer just stared at her with the most confused eyes. "Detective, are you asking me to move in with you?"

In reality, Chloe hadn't been asking him at that second to move in with her, considering that they had only been in a relationship for ten months, but they were expecting a child together who had to take the top-most priority.

Chloe relaxed and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Her voice lightened and she breathed, "Yeah. I think I am."

Lucifer didn't know how to react to that. So many emotions flashed through him all at once and he wasn't exactly sure how to deal with them. Chloe saw how quickly his expressions were changing and she sighed in understanding.

She came slowly into his space and lightly grabbed his hands with hers. She closed hers around his, giving them a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry. Look, I know that this...us... is moving a lot faster than either of us anticipated. If you still need your space, that's okay. I just need to start planning for the baby, and I really think she should live here."

Lucifer took a deep breath, distracted and enchanted by Chloe's caring, deep, blue-green eyes. He couldn't help but smile at how amazing she is. Always caring about how others are doing, but also making sure that everything is on-track.

He squeezed her hands back, letting her know with his actions that he's all right.

"Detective, you know that I will always support whatever you decide. You know what's best for the child. As for moving in, I...I really would like to," He smiled a little wider, his tone rising happily with his smile and the light in his eyes.

He didn't think it was possible, but her eyes shone brighter than normal, seemingly as bright as the morning sun currently coming in through the windows. Her smile met her eyes and her skin seemed to glow.

"You...you _really_ want to move in? We're doing this?" She asked excitedly, moving up on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his back.

He leaned down with a smile nearly matching hers and pecked her lips humming an affirmative.

Chloe rewarded him with a little more than a kiss, moving her tongue past her lips and asking for entrance into his mouth. He gladly welcomed her.

"Shall we consummate this little arrangement, then?" He asked hopefully when Chloe broke away to catch her breath.

She giggled, knowing that there was so much that she needed his opinion on this morning, _but_...

Chloe agreed by running both of her hands through his hair, grabbing the back of his head and bringing it forward and closer to hers.

He chuckled deep in his throat and he nibbled on her lip. "I'll take that as a yes."

With that, Lucifer lifted Chloe off her feet. It wasn't her weight that was the issue leading her out of the room - thank supernatural strength for that - but the bump that was growing everyday made positioning a bit awkward.

They made it to Chloe's bedroom, which was now officially _their_ bedroom, and Lucifer gently placed her on the bed. With the hungry and anxious mood he was in after last night, he wanted to throw her onto the bed playfully and have his way with her, but he had the baby to think about now. Honestly, he wasn't sure when exactly the baby starting affecting so many of his decisions, and he's not sure if he liked it or not.

He quickly stripped from his clothes and when he had finished, Chloe had removed her shirt and had moved on to her shorts, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Lucifer smirked and moved into kiss her mouth, graceful and careful fingers playing with the clasps of her bra and following it off of her with the light touch of his fingers. Chloe leaned her head back and began to pant harder, the tension in her body building.

He did something similar while removing her panties, making his way with kisses down her body.

Once the panties were gone and discarded, Chloe was moaning harder.

Lucifer took her hips between his knees and held his weight on his hands, leaning his head down so that his mouth was just next to Chloe's ear.

He whispered in her ear, his voice deep and husky, "Darling, the things I want to do to you,"

"Oh do it! Just do it, please." Chloe panted and Lucifer smirked.

He found an issue just as his erection grew. He couldn't figure out how to do what he needed to around the bump. She was carrying lower and it was just _right there_.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, still panting.

"Uh," Lucifer stuttered. This had to be the most embarrassing moment in his life. He couldn't perform as magnificently as he was used to doing around the large swollen object. He had tried thrusting as he normally would, but his abs would pound into Chloe's stomach and he was wondering if he went as hard as he wanted, would he reach or hurt the baby? Then the thought of their sex possibly affecting or reaching the baby made him want to vomit.

"Just ignore it," Chloe panted.

"Trying to, but," Lucifer growled in frustration.

He reluctantly stopped trying and reluctantly pressed his forehead against Chloe's, defeated.

"I've been alive longer than the world itself and, for the first time ever, I'm experiencing technical difficulties."

Chloe whimpered disappointingly but placed a loving kiss to his lips. "It's okay."

"No. No it's not." Lucifer groaned as he rolled off of her and flopped onto the left side of the bed.

He rubbed his eyes and massaged his forehead in frustration.

His attention was grabbed by sniffles next to him. Lucifer rolled over onto his side to see Chloe covering her blushed red face with her hands, her cheeks becoming wet with tears.

"Chloe," Lucifer breathed, running a gentle finger down her hairline. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and dropped her hands aggressively to her sides on the bed.

"It's stupid." She mumbled.

Lucifer sighed and replied, "I agree. You have no idea how frustrated I am that I can't figure out how to-" He flopped for a moment before skipping to, "around the Berlin Wall."

" _No it's not that!_ " She cried, more tears sliding down her face.

Lucifer gaped in confusion.

Chloe cried a little longer before exclaiming, "I feel like a beached whale!"

" _What_?" Lucifer responded with exasperation. He honestly didn't know what to say to that. She wasn't making any sense.

"It's getting harder to move, I feel gross all the time, and now I can't even...!" Her sentence trailed off, implying what they were just about to do.

Lucifer sighed, feeling sorry for her.

He used the hand he was just using to stroke the side of her face with and gently turned her face to look at him.

Through the tears that clouded her vision, Chloe saw the man she loved more than anything propped up on his left elbow, his right hand trying to soothe her, and his eyes full of understanding and love. His smile was kind and soft. Then he breathed those two syllables with such reverence that it made her shiver, "Chloe,"

She sniffed.

"Please, do not feel bad about this. It's not your fault. Okay?"

Chloe sighed but nodded.

"And you are not a beached whale." He insisted and they laughed at the absurdity of the notion. Lucifer began wiping some of the tears from her face.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." He complimented her.

Chloe sighed and she finally got herself to stop crying, replacing the tears with a small smile. The sentence meant more knowing that he never lied to her and he's known angels, being one himself, and seen every moment in history. Hearing that she is the most beautiful was absurd, yes, but for now, it made her feel much better about her current state, so she didn't correct him on it.

She wiggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her.

"Sorry you have to settle for cuddling." Chloe apologized.

Lucifer sighed with a minuscule chuckle and replied sarcastically, "I suppose it's better than nothing. I am taking a rain check for when Little Bullet finally decides to stop freeloading though."

Chloe rolled her eyes before closing them and laughed, "She is not - oh, whatever!"

Content in each other's embrace, the vibration of the laughter reverberated through each of them and calmed them down.

Then her eyes snapped open as something else occurred to her.

"Oh God,"

Lucifer moaned, squeezing his eyes tighter, as they were still shut. "No!"

Chloe scoffed and playfully punched his chest, "No, not _that_. I just thought of something else we need to decide on before the baby comes."

Lucifer sighed and turned his head so that his entire face was in the pillow and not on top of Chloe's head.

He mumbled from the pillow, "If you want to talk paint samples, can't that wait until later?"

Chloe growled in frustration and slowly said, " _No_. It's a lot more important than paint samples!"

Lucifer turned his head slightly, a bit frightened by her menacing tone. He peaked one dark eye open.

"And what's that Detective?" He asked tentatively.

Chloe calmed down and looked at him with a stressed seriousness. "We haven't talked about names yet."

Lucifer groaned and forced his head back into the pillow with a, "Oh bloody hell! That's all?"

"That's all?" Chloe repeated in disbelief. "Lucifer, she needs a name! There are a lot of decisions I'm fine making on my own, but a name is so important, and I really need and want your input on it. You're her father for God's sake!"

Lucifer propped himself up again and turned to face her, annoyance darkening his features. Chloe held her ground.

"I bloody well know I'm her father, and I'm sure Dad had _something_ to do with it because we both know that she shouldn't be possible, but here she is." He said lowly and a little dangerously. Chloe figured she deserved it; she lost control of her words and hit some tender points. He moved himself into a sitting position against the head board. "And, I don't see what's so important about choosing a name. There's billions of choices and picking one just because it has meaning - as most humans I assume do - is so ridiculous! What if the child turns out to be nothing like what their name means, and then the parents are disappointed because said child didn't live up to their expectations?"

Chloe wanted to reprimand him for being out-of-line and ridiculous, but one thing she was trying to improve on with him was seeing things from his point of view, considering that he had a very different outlook on life. She needed to play devil's advocate, if you will.

She begrudgingly recalled her time in Rome, when she was researching the devil. Obviously, the name Lucifer and its meaning came up many times. Then there were the other names he's been called throughout the centuries. However, there was another named mentioned only a handful of times. Now that she thought about it, she had never heard him use or even mention that name before.

Chloe cautiously asked, "Does this have something to do with your name?"

If it was possible for a person to freeze in place, Lucifer might have just done it.

After a moment of silence while Chloe waited patiently for him to respond, he muttered under his breath, "This is definitely not the way I thought this morning would go."

Chloe moved her hand to squeeze his reassuringly again, but he instinctively moved it off the bed and to his center. The movement hurt Chloe, but she understood that she was making him extremely vulnerable right now; she just wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone.

"Please talk to me," She whispered.

He sighed and Chloe could physically feel his emotional wall being built.

"Detective, why would I dislike my name? 'Lucifer' strikes fear into the heart of humanity and it is quite the oxymoron in itself. The Prince of Darkness's name meaning Lightbringer."

Chloe gave him _the_ look that got his cocky smirk to fade. She was calling him on his bullshit.

"You and I both know that's not the name I'm talking about." She accused seriously.

Chloe felt it; the wall crumbled to the ground. In it's wake, however, was a very uncomfortable and disgruntled Lucifer.

"And how do you know of that name? I've _never_ told you-" His tone was cold and threatening, which Chloe didn't appreciate, but she cut him off before he could play his devil-card.

"Rome." She shot back just as chillingly.

Their eyes locked and held a silent understanding. It was strange how they were just in a state of complete bliss and one conversation changed everything. Chloe hoped that knocking down these walls and having these intense conversations would make them closer. She had to try it until it didn't work, didn't she?

Lucifer was smart; he knew from the start exactly which name she was talking about. He just didn't want to talk about it.

Samael, the poison of God. The name God chose for him.

"I know what it means," Chloe continued, "and I understand why you wanted to get rid of it after-"

She was having trouble finishing her sentences, worried about how they were affecting him but also realizing how much pain their meaning was causing her.

"Lucifer," She started over, "I know you don't want to be your dad. A name is important though. She'll carry it for the rest of her life."

"Believe me Detective, I understand that part. Unless she _does_ hate it as I hated mine and changes it." He nearly growled.

Chloe took a deep breath. "Whatever we decide, she won't change it because she won't hate it. We won't give her a reason to. Her life is new and full of so many possibilities! We can't let our pasts dictate our daughter's future."

He nodded, staring off at the foot of the bed while Chloe kept looking at his eyes.

"Did you have anything in mind?" His tone didn't change, but the fact that he was asking made Chloe hopeful that she could eventually get him on board, as she had every day for the last six months.

"There, uh, there were a couple I really liked when I was thinking about names for Trixie, but didn't end up going with, obviously." She responded lightly with a chuckle at the end.

Lucifer sighed and finally turned his head to look at her, apprehension still lingering in his eyes.

"Go on," He urged her, "as long as there are no more hooker names. I refuse to name my child after one, no matter how much good they do here on Earth."

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes. Trixie was actually named after Dan's grandmother who he was very close with before she passed. Chloe thought the name Beatrice sounded too old-fashioned for a new baby, so Chloe fought for the nickname Trixie. It was cute and hip and certainly not because she intended for her daughter to dance naked in front of creepy strangers in her adult life.

"Well, I always liked the simple and kind of unique names like Isabella, Ellie, Lilly, Meadow-"

"So wait," Lucifer interrupted her. "you're wanting to name our daughter after either the emo girl from the horrid vampire movies or greenery?"

"No! Those names are great!" Chloe argued.

"I veto." Lucifer argued back.

Chloe huffed with sass, "Fine. Your turn then."

"Lucy." He said simply with a proud smile and a shrug. He said it so quickly that Chloe had to assume he had given no previous thought to this.

Chloe pursed her lips and tried to take deep, calming breaths before slowly asking, "Do I even need to ask what Lucy is short for?"

Lucifer smiled even wider and gestured with his hands while he talked, "Well there are many options Detective! Lucia, Lucianna, Lucinda, which could be after both of us."

Chloe recalled the time she went undercover at that dating app party and needed to "channel her inner Lucifer" and thus called herself Lucinda for the night. She rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Come on Detective!" Lucifer pleaded. "Then we could make her surname Decker and then she'd be named after both of us! Meaning problem solved!" He argued with a cheeky grin.

Lucy Decker, Chloe thought to herself. Eh, she tried to picture her daughter and saying the name Lucy, or the many variations of it.

"Eh, I don't know if it has the right ring to it." Chloe replied. "I'm gonna have to veto."

Lucifer sighed and shifted his position uncomfortably. "Very well. Others?"

This conversation carried on for a while. Lucifer shot down the simple and more obscure names Chloe suggested.

Donna, short for Donnatella, which means "beautiful gift" and this baby definitely is one, got vetoed because it reminded him too much of the Italian sculptor and the ninja turtle.

Josie - "God will add" but Chloe didn't tell Lucifer that, even though the meaning was quite appropriate given their situation - was cute but he couldn't hear himself saying that he has a daughter named Josie. It was still one of Chloe's top picks though.

Orabelle - "golden beautiful"- went with his light thing but it was _too_ unique.

He couldn't exactly fully veto the name Johanna because Chloe told him that, if they were having a boy, she would have fought hard for the name John, after her father. Lucifer knew how much that meant to her, so he said that Johanna could be on the list. He neither confirmed nor denied it though.

When it came to be his turn again, he found that nothing was coming to his mind. He had no inkling of a clue what he wanted to name his child.

"Just picture the baby and call her something." Chloe suggested. That was easier said than done. Lucifer couldn't figure out if he was seeing a blonde or brunette girl, brown or blue eyes. Wings or none.

"Desirée." He said plainly, as nothing else was coming to mind. "It...holds meaning to me."

"You want to name her after your desire shtick?" Chloe asked with a horrid skepticism.

Lucifer didn't like her tone so he responded with, "No?"

He decided to entertain her with finding a name with a better meaning, even though he'd rather stray from making the child feel like she had to live up to something.

"What about Delilah?" He asked.

"Delilah?" Chloe repeated, confused. Lucifer nodded timidly, hesitation and a little embarrassment etched on his face.

"Like your friend? The one who was shot?" Chloe clarified.

"Yes," Lucifer said slowly, "she is the reason you and I met after all."

He had a point there. Delilah was a very cute name, but Chloe wasn't sure that the late singer's life was one she wanted her daughter to look up to.

"I like the meaning it holds for us, but Delilah wasn't exactly a role model." Chloe argued.

"Fair point." Lucifer agreed. He wanted to argue that the child would be raised by the devil, but didn't that prove that she really needed greater role models? He just kept that thought to himself.

"So...so far we have Johanna." Chloe summarized. "Maybe you should sleep on it, or research musical names! Music means a lot to you, and I'd be fine with something like that."

"All right. I'll think about it." Lucifer promised. Then he added, "Still no middle or last name though." He dropped the last name bit because that part of her name actually bothered him more than he ever thought it would.

Chloe looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean she doesn't have a last name?"

Lucifer sighed and admitted, "Detective, we aren't married, and I know that in this day and age, a child taking its father's surname isn't exactly commonplace. I just want to know if you would rather the child keep your name?"

That took Chloe by surprise. The marriage thing could be fixed pretty quickly by a short stroll over to the courthouse, but there was too much going on in there relationship right now and a permanent legal tie to her might be too much for Lucifer. She was growing the living tie between them and they had only just decided to move in together a few hours ago. Honestly, she hadn't thought about the baby's last name. He's right though, they weren't married which meant that she could give the baby the name Decker if she really wanted to. She could've given it to Trixie when she was married to Dan, she hadn't changed her last name after all, but then, at the time, they were planning on staying a family forever, so giving Trixie the name Espinoza seemed like the right course of action, and Chloe doesn't regret that decision.

"Do you want to know what I think about it?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"I really don't think it matters. We're going to be a family either way." She smiled. He smiled back, but began to play with his fingers and averted her gaze. A nervous habit Chloe had observed through the years.

"Lucifer?" Chloe called.

"Hmm?"

She paused before flat-out asking, "Do you want the baby's last name to be Morningstar?"

He looked at her now, panic flitting across his face.

"Hey," She said calmly, finally able to reach out and give him a comforting touch without him moving away.

"It's okay to talk about it. I'm not offended."

He sighed and explained in a pained tone, "I gave myself that name. Morningstar. Technically, it started as something I was associated with and humanity learned of it. When I came to L.A. and decided to be my own man, I included it as part of my name. Not just Lucifer the Fallen Angel, not the devil, not even human because no matter what changes I make, I will never be human. Just Lucifer Morningstar."

Chloe's lips tugged in the corners. He was opening up, just like she hoped he would if they kept talking things through.

"Morningstar it is then," She decided.

He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Detective, you don't have to-"

"No. I want to." She argued. His mouth gaped slightly. "The name obviously means a lot to you and you've made it a part of you. Well, so is she," She gestured to the bump. "I get it by the way, what you said about wanting to be your own person, not what somebody pinholes you as. The baby deserves that fresh start."

"So, you're in agreement that she shouldn't be pinholed as one particular species?"

Chloe sighed and slowly answered, "No. She should be free to make her own choices; become her own person." She knew that he had been worried about it. He had been dropping weird enough hints about her being half angel since they found out about the baby.

Lucifer smiled and nodded, "I'm glad we're in agreement on that then Detective." Finally, one sound parenting decision they made together. This also put some of Lucifer's fears to rest as to what this child might become. No matter what happens, he and Chloe will be partners through it all. With the baby, they will be a team, a family. He...loves this baby too much to not fight for her, he's pretty sure of that, at least.

Lucifer chuckled and said, "We could always compromise and make it Deckerstar. That holds meaning!"

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes. "Haha, and a combo of the two of us, I get it. Maze will be happy too."

"Yes she would be." He laughed.

"Why don't we ask _her_ what she thinks?" Chloe teased.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "Mazikeen already got to know the gender before us. We are not getting her input on the name too."

"No not Maze!" Chloe laughed. "The baby!"

"Oh," Lucifer breathed, not knowing what the point was. Chloe insisted that Little Bullet could hear everything going on outside the womb, but Lucifer was still skeptical.

Chloe put her hands on the lower part of her stomach and cooed in a lighter and happier voice, "Hey sweetie. It's mom and dad! We're trying to figure out a good name for you, and we want your opinion on your last name."

"This is bloody ridiculous." Lucifer mumbled and Chloe elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Ow!"

"What do you think of Decker?"

Obviously there was no verbal response, but Chloe still said, "No? Hmm. What about Decker _star_?"

Nothing.

"Still nothing huh? Well, how about Morningstar?"

There was still no verbal response, as there shouldn't be, but Chloe's face lit up and she exclaimed, "Okay then! Morningstar it is!"

"How the bloody hell did you get that from silence? Are you playing with me?" Lucifer whined.

"No!" Chloe argued. "She kicked when I said Morningstar. She did it when we were talking about it before too. She was quiet with all the other names!"

He was still skeptical; Chloe claimed that the child kicked all the time, so he didn't think using that to decide on her name was a great plan. Even so, Lucifer looked down at Chloe's naked stomach. Sure enough, he could see movements underneath the skin.

He stared seriously and menacingly before flatly saying, "Morningstar."

A small circular protrusion pounded visually on Chloe's lower left side.

"AH!" Lucifer exclaimed and stumbled back slightly. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"No." Chloe shrugged. "It's weird seeing the kick, but it's normal."

Lucifer sighed. It was definitely one of the strangest things he had ever seen, but if it was normal, then it must be okay.

They laid next to each other for the rest of the day, falling asleep quickly after the name conversation. They decided to spend more time thinking about a first name, which they felt better in doing now that they had decided on a last name.

Lucifer looked down at a sleeping Chloe in his arms. She was indeed so very very special and he considered himself extremely lucky for every moment he got to spend with her. Now she considered them a family, something he hadn't known he wanted or needed, considering how it turned out last time for him.

He planned on moving some of his possessions tomorrow. He didn't think he wanted to sell the penthouse or let anyone else move in permanently. He needed that space, but he didn't _dare_ call it a man cave, even though that's exactly what it sounded like. He shuddered at the thought. 

Maybe he could convince Chloe to move with him to one of his larger properties where everyone could have some elbow room, but he would only do what made her happy.


	13. Amenadiel's Other Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally movies into the apartment with Chloe and Trixie. Things are...rough. Amenadiel runs into an old acquaintance. And what the heck does the chapter title mean?!

Friday came at an agonizingly slow pace.

Every time the topic of names came up, Lucifer shot down any suggestion Chloe gave and then he would change the subject immediately. It reminded Chloe of the vulnerability conversation they had oh-so-long ago; he avoided her like a weirdo out of fear or uncertainty. Chloe didn't know what was going through his head then, and she sure as hell doesn't know what's going through his head now.

Instead, she tried to focus on things she could control and made quick and sure decisions. She wasn't allowed to know too much about her "surprise" baby shower, but she did drop not-so-subtle hints to Linda and Ella about some things she still needed for the baby or could use more of. All of the safety necessities like a car seat, high chair, pack-and-play, bassinet, etc. were all taken care of and mostly put together. Lucifer didn't like how much Chloe was exhausting herself between a full day at work, mothering Trixie, and now being a handy-man and he definitely made his concerns known; Chloe made it very clear that she was very capable of putting things together. It's not like _he_ couldn't physically do it, but boys were boys, human or not, so Chloe told herself, "If you want something done, you better do it yourself".

That afternoon, Lucifer and Chloe stopped to pick Trixie up from school on the way home from work.

New cases and paperwork had been piling up on them (mostly Chloe) from people who needed all this stuff done before she went on maternity leave in about ten weeks. Ten weeks was a long time, but that didn't keep anyone from stressing. With Lucifer's help - whether it really warranted his mojo or not, and most of the time without Chloe's permission - they were closing cases left and right. However, this meant that they were spending every moment of every day together, and Chloe was growing more and more agitated by his willingness to cut corners. 

Lucifer had moved in most of his belongings between Monday and Tuesday. Surprisingly, most of it was clothes. An obscene amount of clothes. Honestly, how many suits can one man have? However, there were also the more unprecedented things, like expensive alcohol, drug paraphernalia, and other...adult items.

"Lucifer!" Chloe scolded when she found the first of it, "You can't have this stuff lying around the house! You're going to be living with a thirteen year old and a baby. Both of whom can sneak into drawers and find this!"

"Detective, _relax_!" Lucifer scoffed, clearly not concerned in the least, "I'll be certain to keep both apparent-drug pillagers out of my stash, and, might I remind you, that you said that I could bring _anything_ from my penthouse that would make this place more homey for me?"

Chloe pressed her lips into a fine line. She did say that. Although at the time, she was thinking more along the lines of clothes, shower things, pictures, and knick-knacks he held on to. Oh well, if this is the worst thing she has to deal with, then so be it. This might be as good as it's going to get now that she's living with the devil.

Trixie jumped in the backseat of Chloe's car, taking a double take at the scene in front of her and then brushing it off.

Lucifer had gotten into the habit of driving them around the past few weeks. With Chloe's growing middle, sitting squished in one place for a large amount of time was uncomfortable and painful at times, which really sucked for stakeouts. Normally, she loved driving and being in control, but at this point, she welcomed the break. Truth be told, letting Lucifer drive was absolutely terrifying most of the time because of his apparent need to bend the rules of the road. She would have to constantly remind him that he's driving an L.A.P.D. issued vehicle and he couldn't break any laws because of that fact. It made her extremely nervous for the days when the baby would be in back seat and she would have to sit back there with her, leaving Lucifer to drive.

To say that Chloe's and Lucifer's tempers and patience had been tested over the last five days was an enormous understatement. Neither one of them knew how they had held it together this long without snapping at the other.

"Hey babe, how was school?" Chloe greeted, smiling at her daughter while she did her best to turn in her seat.

"Fine. Eighth grade is a lot of work though. They keep going on an on about," Trixie raised her voice to a high pitched, annoying, and mocking tone, "We've gotta get you ready for high school and your high school teachers won't be this understanding!" Then she went back to her normal exasperated tone, "Like, ugh, high school is _so_ far away. They need to _chill_!"

Lucifer snorted at the child's woes.

A smile tugged at Chloe's lips. It actually was really funny.

Trixie shot him a deadpanned glare from the back seat and opened her mouth to say something, but then though better of it and found something to entertain herself with on her phone.

When they arrived home, Trixie tossed her bag onto a chair and asked hopefully, "Hey, did you guys come up with a name for the baby yet?"

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other hesitantly. Lucifer made an "Uh" sound, shrugged and turned away to start looking for a snack.

Chloe sighed and shook her head, gesturing aimlessly to nothing with her hands, "Nope. No names yet. We-we've been talking about it, but nothing's...stuck."

Even with his head in the pantry, Lucifer's "Ha!" wasn't very well muffled and Chloe shot him a disapproving look. They both knew that that wasn't the entire truth. Then she realized that he wasn't looking at her, thus couldn't see her glare, and turned back to Trixie with thinning patience.

"Well, if you need help, I thought of a couple today during study hall." Trixie supplied, pulling out a brightly colored notebook and pen.

"Whatcha got?" Chloe asked, taking a seat at the table next to her first daughter. There weren't many times like these left, where just Chloe and Trixie could hang out, and Chloe wanted to soak up every moment of them. Sure, they would have so much fun with the new addition to the family, but Trixie did come first.

Trixie scrolled through the short list of names and debated over which ones were her favorite, thus which ones to present to her mom first.

"I think I really like the name Jazlynn. It's spunky and different but cool, ya know?"

Chloe widened her eyes and forced a tight smile onto her face. She could see Lucifer furiously shaking his head out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored him.

"That's...definitely an option. Good to know you like it. What else do you have?"

That was the only unique name on Trixie's list. The rest were a bit more main-streamed, and Chloe assumed she heard them from her favorites books and movies.

"Rose."

Chloe hummed and replied, "I like it, but I think we want it to be a bit more unique. A lot of girls have Rose in their name. I like the meaning behind it though, so that's a start."

Lucifer ha'ed again from the kitchen, an entire tub of peanut butter in his hand, which he was eating straight from the jar with a spoon.

Chloe crossed her arms and asked bitterly, "What don't you like about _this_ one?"

"It's just... _mushy_." He cringed.

Chloe's mouth gaped and she shot back, "A rose is a symbol of love and acceptance. _You_ were the one who brought up the idea of naming our daughter after something that reminded us of our relationship!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and rambled on about plain names (like Jane) when Trixie deadpanned, "Lucifer, _you're_ mushy."

Now it was Chloe's turn to snort, whether it was on purpose or it accidentally slipped, she didn't know. She covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the cackling laughter that followed.

Lucifer looked horrified. Raising his spoon slowly, he pointed it at Trixie and with a look that could kill and a dangerously deep tone, he demanded, "You take that back urchin."

The look Trixie gave him was challenging, rebellious. With her eyes narrowed, she sassed lowly, "You're the one who thinks people should always be honest. Well, here's me being honest."

 _Damn_ , Chloe thought, if Trixie was this sassy and good at using people's words against them, she did not want to know what she was in for with this next kid. Heaven help her.

Lucifer slammed his peanut butter and spoon down onto the counter, his glare just as challenging as the girl's. Part of Chloe actually worried that Trixie was about to see something red, but nothing seeped through. Lucifer did not like being taunted, but he obviously couldn't shut Trixie down the same way he would normally do to anyone else who spoke to him that way.

Chloe could feel the tension between the two. She knew Trixie was only joking (even though she was most certainly right), but after the long and exhausting week she and Lucifer had, she wasn't too sure he was in the mood for games right now. Chloe slid the notebook out from under Trixie and announced, "Okay, what's next?"

Trixie and Lucifer broke eye contact at the same time, but every once in a while, they shot one other a hot glance.

Next, they discussed the names Elise and Norah.

"Trix, I like all these names you thought of for your sister," Chloe praised, "but I don't think they fit just right, if you know what I mean."

Trixie nodded and answered, "Yeah I get it. Your name should fit you." She answered so wisely. Chloe wondered when in the world did her daughter get so smart and grown up? Then Trixie asked, "Maybe one of these could be a middle name?"

Chloe nodded with a small genuine smile and agreed, "Sure hon. We can think about them for a middle name."

Chloe was hoping to shut down the name conversation and put the stress of it away for the weekend, but then Trixie excitedly pipped up with another idea.

"Ooh! What about Autumn? You know, because she's going to be born in the fall?"

Lucifer scoffed once again, seemingly his only reaction to things this week, and quipped, "One child after a hooker and the other after a season this area doesn't really have. Bloody genius."

Chloe ignored him. Autumn wasn't a bad name. I was unique but not strange, cute but not over-used. It was definitely a contender, at least to Chloe. 

She didn't want to say anything. though, without having a serious conversation about it with him though first.

"I think it definitely makes the list." Chloe decided.

"Yes!" Trixie celebrated with a fist pump.

"What?" Lucifer asked at the same time of Trixie's exclamation.

Chloe gave them each a _look_ , demanding that the conversation be ended for now. As of right now, Baby Deckerstar was either going to be Johanna or Autumn Morningstar.

Chloe said those names over and over again in her head, but nothing sat right with her, almost like she wasn't feeling attached to either of them. She learned that trusting your gut is the best plan with parenting, as it is most life situations. Her gut wasn't reassuring her on her picks for the most important thing she could give her child. Naming Trixie had been so much easier. They picked a name and her entire being felt so certain about it. Why wasn't anything clicking for this baby?

They ordered take-out that night and watched The Princess Bride before Lucifer had to leave for work. This was becoming the tradition in the Decker-Morningstar household, even before Lucifer took up residence: on Friday nights, they would order something from a restaurant and, if Trixie was with them, let her pick the movie. After which, Lucifer would leave to help with the overwhelming weekend crowd at Lux.

When the credits rolled, Trixie took her phone and snuck into her room to do whatever it is teenage girls do with their phones. She was growing up so fast, and Chloe considered herself lucky that Trixie still wanted to hang out with her on Friday nights. She remembered a time when she would rather pluck her own eye balls out than hang out with her mom. The thought now made Chloe sad, being a mother. She made a note to call Penelope and catch up tomorrow. She dreaded the days when Trixie would hit that stage.

Lucifer whistled as he got himself ready to leave.

"Oh wait! Before you go!" Chloe called as she rushed as best as she could to the front door.

Lucifer smirked and teased, "Oh so you _haven't_ forgotten about little ol' me?" and leaned in for a kiss.

Chloe placed a gentle palm to his chest and teased back, "In a minute. I promise. First, I need your help on something."

She dragged an unhappy and whiny Lucifer up the stairs to the soon-to-be-nursery.

"I'm trying to decide on a color scheme or theme. I can start on it while you're working this weekend," She explained. She had a feeling she knew what his answer to her question would be, but she thought it would be better to spell it out for him anyway.

"Do you have any ideas you want to put into the nursery? Colors...or themes?"

Lucifer sighed, overwhelmed by how many decisions needed to be made in this small amount of time for a person who wouldn't even remember or know all of this trouble they were going through for them. No matter how much he grumbled, a small part of him reminded him that, somehow, it was all going to be worth it. He gave the room a quick look-around and amused Chloe with his eye for interior decorating.

"Well, I would use a soft or neutral color. Whatever you choose, it should blend the room, not be the center piece."

Chloe's eyebrows rose and her mouth gaped slightly in surprise. She thought he was going to brush her off with "Whatever you think is best, Detective," like he normally does. She was actually very glad to finally get his say on something.

He walked over to the corner where he had removed the large bed and frame. Chloe had already replaced it with a rocking chair and a few totes of Trixie's old baby clothes.

"The bed...or crib...should be what stands out, I'd say. Maybe a white one if you're going with a lighter, more feminine color? I would also say white if you were putting it against a dark accent wall."

Chloe nodded along, eyeing all the walls and the paint samples on two of them and taking mental notes. She hadn't considered an accent wall before. It was a good idea. She also liked the idea of white furniture too. It would make the room look very clean.

Lucifer had gotten into the zone with plans for decorating. She knew he was a fashion-freak, but she had no idea that he enjoyed it this much. Although, she supposed she should have seen it coming; his penthouse and other properties were immaculate, completely modern and rich in taste. He rambled on as Chloe tried her best to keep up, as he pointed to sample colors that could match what he was seeing and gesturing to where they could put certain furniture.

"Oh, how would you feel about fashioning the room after the nurseries of English or French royalty? I tell you detective, royal offspring had it made. Of course, I don't see why it should be any less for my, er, our daughter."

Chloe's stomach clenched at the way he said "My daughter", even though he did try to correct himself. She's sure he didn't mean it like that; he could be just thinking out loud. There was something about making their daughter's lifestyle too lavish didn't sit right with Chloe. She hummed and interjected, "I think something like that might be... just a bit too much."

"Detective," Lucifer sighed with a soft smile, "I told you not to worry about the price! I've got it under control."

Chloe put her hands up in front of her, sick and tired of arguing. Why couldn't they just find easier ways to find common ground? "It's not the price." She said. Finally, she got up the courage to spell out her thoughts for the second time in that same hour, "Don't you think the princess thing is a little, I don't know, on the nose?"

Lucifer scoffed and tilted his head to the side, his body language expressing that he, once again, had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

Chloe huffed exasperatedly, dangerously close to angry. " _I mean_ , yeah, every parent treats their daughter like a princess at one time or another, but _in this case_ I think it might be something we should stray away from?"

There was a pause and Lucifer's lips tightened before testing, "Is this because she actually is one?"

"Yes!" Chloe blew up, saying it louder than she should have. It was true, this devil-stuff was starting to really scare her again in a way it hadn't since she first found out about it. She knew what Lucifer went through being in charge of that place and everything he was sacrificing to be here. Hell was not something she wanted her daughter to ever associate with or be associated with, but unfortunately she would be by relation, and there was nothing Chloe could do about it. 

Silence followed and Lucifer just stared at her, his expression was blank, but it was obvious that he was trying to hide his hurt.

"So we're back here are we?" His voice was gravely. "Who I am still bothers you deep down, after all this time, after all we've been through?"

Chloe hung her head, her eyes stinging, but now was not the time for tears. "No, Lucifer, I-I didn't mean it like that. I'm just tired. It's been a long week. I'm sorry, really, I-"

Before she could explain further, Lucifer brushed passed her aggressively and mumbled, "I agree. It has been a long week. I'll be at Lux."

Chloe didn't follow him out of the nursery. She just stood there internally kicking herself for being so damn stupid and careless.

She flinched when she heard the front door slam.

***

While Friday wasn't completely spectacular for our favorite couple, it found Amenadiel humming along to a song that was stuck in his head while he carried a few bags of groceries in his hands. Well, by groceries on a Friday evening, that means diapers, baby food, and some wine for him and Linda for after Charlie goes to sleep.

He cut through an alley, a bit of a short cut back to Linda's place, when he heard the familiar swooshing of wings from behind him. Turning around with furrowed eyebrows, he was greeted by none other than the forced smile of his favorite little sister.

"Remmy!" He greeted, lightly placing his bags on the ground and opening his arms for her. Her smile became more genuine as she set her spear (a seemingly new one since she broke the last one in their fight) against the wall of a building.

"Hello brother," She said, her tone as monotonous as ever, as she welcomed his embrace.

Amenadiel patted her shoulders affectionately and asked, "What brings you back to Earth so quickly? Oh and-" Amenadiel cleared his throat and pointed to her wings.

"Oh, right." Remiel quickly tucked her falcon-like wings away, remembering how humans didn't adjust very well to seeing proof of divinity. "I've just come to congratulate you."

Amenadiel furrowed and raised his eyebrows slightly, very unsure of what she meant by that. "Congratulate me? Why?"

Remiel rolled her eyes and answered, "The child of course!"

Amenadiel scoffed, brushing off his confusion, "Oh, Remmy, thank you, but I think you're a little late to the game. My son was born almost two years ago; you remember when we fought over where he would be raised?"

Remiel's face flushed, remembering her tough loss to her older brother. Then she argued, "I mean your other child."

Amenadiel's confusion returned two-fold. He was about to ask what in the world she was talking about, but she beat him to the punch. "Just a little while ago, I sensed another celestial being created. Since you assured me that angel-human children were a good thing last time, I thought I'd come and congratulate you on your fast reproduction."

Amenadiel's mouth gaped. Linda wasn't pregnant again. One, they had had no time to even try for another child, and two, even if they had, she would have told him by now. What did Remmy-

Oh.

It wasn't Amenadiel's child that Remmy was sensing.

It was Lucifer's and Chloe's.

Amenadiel cleared his throat, put his hands on his hips, and put on the best fake smile he could while attempting to mask his apprehension.

"Thanks Remmy. I really appreciate you coming all this way. You really didn't have to do that."

Remiel shrugged and replied, "It's nothing really... I supposed I just wanted to check again and make sure that _you really are_ sure about raising your children here on Earth with these...humans." She grimaced as she looked around.

Amenadiel softened his face but hardened his tone as he reminded her, "Remmy, humans are not as simple as we always thought them to be; we've talked about this. They are our father's creation and by extension, so are these, uh, _my_ children. And yes, I'm sure about raising them here."

Remiel looked at him uncertainly. Amenadiel hoped that she hadn't lingered too much on his stumble as he corrected himself.

"Even after all that happened last time?" She tested.

Now she was just testing Amenadiel's patience.

"Yes Remiel. What happened with the demons was awful, and you have no idea how much it terrified me when I realized that I had handed my son over to one of those creatures. But that danger is gone now. The children are safe."

"It's not the demons to whom I was referring." Remiel replied, a smirk playing at one corner of her mouth while her dark eyes remained hard and slightly angry.

"None of that would have happened if Lucifer had just gone back to Hell when you asked him to all those years ago. It's his fault your son was in danger in the first place!"

Now Amenadiel was irritated.

He raised his voice, using the stature he had in the Silver City to put her back in her place.

"Now you listen to me, Remiel." He towered over her, his voice booming, "It was not Lucifer's fault that the demons escaped Hell and stole my son."

"Yes it is!" Remiel argued. Her face blushed, knowing that she was just making her older brother angrier, but she needed him to see sense. "He's their king. He was irresponsible and left them in Hell by themselves. It was bound to happen sooner or later! Why aren't you more furious; he almost got your son killed or worse!"

Amenadiel couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into a neighboring ally and spread out his dark brown wings wide in a display of dominance. His eyes seemed darker too, yet burning with a passion to defend, not only his son and niece, but his brother.

" _You are out of line_!" Amenadiel shouted, his blade-like primary feathers flexing. Remiel held her stone-cold expression, but absent-mindedly took a retreating step back when Amenadiel stepped further into her space.

"What happened after Charlie's birth was horrible. Yes, I'm sure all of it could have been prevented if Lucifer had just gone back when I told him too. But guess what Remmy? He helped me get Charlie back, and then he sacrificed himself and his life here to get Hell back in order! He would not have returned unless he knew that it was absolutely safe for everyone on Earth. He's _changed_ Remmy, don't you see that? He deserves happiness like I've found!"

Amenadiel was panting after his vent. He could feel his blood burning in his veins and adrenaline tingling every muscle.

Remiel stood firm, but eventually nodded.

"I can't make you see sense, brother," She replied under her breath, "but consider this a warning."

Amenadiel nodded. "I hear it, but I can assure you nothing will come of it with Lucifer and me protecting these children."

Remiel didn't reply. Instead she grabbed her spear and spread her wings as she prepared for her flight home. She was about to turn around when what seemed like a light bulb lit up behind her eyes. Amenadiel bent down to pick up his bags and folded his wings away.

"Oh, brother?" Remiel asked lightly, almost in the same teasing way Lucifer does, like when somebody knows something you don't.

"What?" Amenadiel asked bitterly.

Remiel paused for a moment before asking, "What did you mean before, when you said that Lucifer deserves the same happiness you've found?"

Amenadiel froze. He could feel his heart beating much faster than it should be while at rest.

"I, uh, I j-just mean that, after all he's been through, after all he's learned about humanity and angels, what it means to feel...he deserves to find a family, people who will accept him."

Taking a page out of said brother's book, Amenadiel felt that his entire conversation with Remmy wasn't a lie, but he did withhold a lot of the truth.

Remiel nodded with a hum. She knew something was off, Amenadiel could see it in her eyes.

"Well, should you change your mind, you know where to find me Amenadiel." She reminded him with her same monotone. She displayed her wings again and with one powerful brush of them, she disappeared from sight.

Amenadiel breathed a sigh of relief. He waited to make sure that Remiel had definitely left and that no humans were looking before he brought out his wings again and flew away.

He knew that Linda was waiting for him at home, but he needed to warn Lucifer quickly. It was Friday, so his brother was most likely heading to his club. Amenadiel heard through the grapevine that he and Chloe had moved into her apartment together, but Lux was the busiest on the weekends and the owner would most likely be there for the crowd.

Amenadiel took off in the direction of Lux. If he arrived before his brother, he would call or text him.

He just hoped in his waiting he wouldn't be too late. 


	14. I Will Always Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel warns Lucifer about Remiel's visit. Lucifer and Chloe both need hugs.

Amenadiel landed on the balcony of the penthouse.

"Luci!" He called into the dark room as he tucked his wings away. No answer.

"Lucifer!" He yelled louder, briskly walking inside while his eyes darted back and forth. When he gave up the search in the penthouse, he decided to take the elevator down to the club-level; maybe Lucifer was entertaining people down there.

Amenadiel's heart pounded the entire ride down. Blasting electronic music reached his ears before the elevator landed.

When the doors opened, Amenadiel was greeted by the bright multi-colored lights, shimmering sequences on the dancers outfits - if you could call them that -, and a rave of drunk humans.

As soon as Amenadiel stepped out, he scanned the crowd for the tall form of his younger brother. Here, he hid in plain sight. The humans tended to move around him, pushing and pulling toward him like the ocean's tide on a beach.

Before Amenadiel could scout the entire club, the dance music stopped and the lights dimmed to a midnight blue. One bright white spot light illuminated the baby grand piano. There, sitting at the sleek black bench, was Lucifer. Something about the melancholy expression on his face and the stress trying so hard and failing not to be seen hunching his shoulders told Amenadiel that something bad had already happened.

Lucifer placed graceful, slender fingers over the gleaming white keys and began to play. The tempo was slow yet upbeat, each key playing a note that was hurt and angry; Amenadiel realized that the melody of this song was much like Lucifer, holding so much back for so long only to show the world their alluring shields, but there was something much darker deep down. His stomach churned to think that his brother had gone through internal and external torment for millennia while Amenadiel himself assumed his place was higher than his misguided brother's. It made him sick.

But he couldn't think about that right now. His niece was in danger and her father needed to know about it. Amenadiel moved to descend the stairs when Lucifer's deep and aching voice chilled the air, silencing the mingling from the drunk humans.

" _Each step I left behind, Each road you know is mine. Walk on the line ten stories high say you'll still be by my side... If I could take your hand, oh, if you could understand. That I can barely breath, the air is so thin. I fear the fall and where we'll land._ "

He took a deep breath and then continued with a fiery passion, pouring his soul and emotions into the song in an attempt to numb his pain.

" _But, we fight every night for something. When the sun sets we're both the same. Half in the shadows, half burned in flames. We can't look back for nothing. Take what you need, say your goodbyes, I gave you everything. And it's a beautiful crime._ "

Lucifer held the word beautiful for a very long time, so long that he nearly run out of air had to whisper the word crime. Amenadiel noticed him staring off into space, like he was watching some horrible scene play out in front of him that the rest of the club could not see. He stopped playing and went to close the lid over the keys. As if on cue, the dance music started up again, the humans resumed dancing, and Amenadiel pushed his way through the crowd.

He tried to call his brother's name, but the noise drowned him out. He watched Lucifer slowly rise from his piano, turning his back on the crowd and heading toward the bar.

Amenadiel shoved a little harder than he should have through the crowd, and he jogged up to his brother.

" _Luci_!" He yelled tiredly, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Lucifer turned around, his eyebrows knit in confusion. "Brother, what are you doing here? And why are you out of breath?"

Lucifer looked distastefully at Amenadiel's exhausted appearance. Amenadiel groaned and rolled his eyes. He came all this way to warn Lucifer and he was hung up on the fact that he was a little sweaty!

"Lucifer," Amenadiel breathed, placing his hands on his hips. "I need to talk to you...it's urgent."

Lucifer rolled his eyes now and waved a hand to the bar tender, who instantly began to pour two drinks.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait until I've at least attempted to get drunk? It's been a rough night and I really can't deal with another crisis." He sat down at an empty stool as the bar tender placed one glass in front of him and another in front of Amenadiel.

" _Another_ crisis?" Amenadiel repeated, taking the seat next to his brother. "What's happened?"

Lucifer grunted as a took a sip of his drink. His eyes were cold and it made Amenadiel's heart clench to think of what could have hurt him this badly, especially given how happy his brother's been lately.

"It seems that the detective is still not as okay with...everything I am...as I thought." He smiled sarcastically; it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh Luci, I'm sure that's not true. Chloe really loves you and the two of you have come such a long way!" Amenadiel assured his brother.

Lucifer scoffed and shook his head. He was not in the mood to recount the evening's events with Amenadiel nor did he want any pity. He brushed it off as a long story he did not have the energy to repeat it. Thanks goodness he didn't have therapy until Monday.

Lucifer finished his drink and Amenadiel paused. When Lucifer glanced back at his brother in the stool beside him, Amenadiel's face was crestfallen and his eyebrows were furrowed like he was debating something serious.

"Why do you have that constipated look on your face?"

Amenadiel glared at Lucifer, but instead decided to be the bigger man and replied, "Lucifer. There is something we _really_ need to discuss. Privately." Amenadiel stood up, demanding that Lucifer go talk with him somewhere else.

Lucifer grumbled, "Well, whatever it is, can't it wait until after I'm done-"

"It's about your daughter." Amenadiel interrupted him.

There. He struck a nerve. It was a brief break in Lucifer's whining, but fear and worry froze him, if even for just half a moment.

Slowly, Lucifer turned to look at Amenadiel. He didn't know how to describe what was written on his brother's face, but he knew if he were some troublesome human seeing this expression, he should probably be very very scared.

Lucifer held Amenadiel's gaze for a moment, Amenadiel assumed it was to figure out if he was lying or not. The angel remained calm, holding his brother's stare with a nod.

"Upstairs. Now." Lucifer said so low Amenadiel would have missed it if not for supernatural hearing. Lucifer forcefully left the bar and quickly made his way past the crowd, Amenadiel tailing him.

When they made it upstairs, Lucifer headed straight for his bar, pulling out a bottle of hard liquor and two glasses. While he messed with the drinks, he barked, "Start talking brother. What is so urgent?"

Amenadiel retold the story of his verbal battle with Remiel that took place just an hour ago. He took the drink from Lucifer, now desperately feeling the need to take the edge off.

Lucifer paced around the penthouse while Amenadiel spoke.

"So she does or doesn't know that the child is not yours?" Lucifer asked loudly as he paced.

Amenadiel stood near the couches, nursing his drink. He shrugged and responded, "I told her she was mine, but I fear that she suspected I was lying. Remiel is very smart Lucifer-"

"Trust me brother, I _know_ that. She didn't get her job by being a fool! She'll realize that there is only one other celestial creature on Earth, besides you, that could father a child like this. Again, _this_ is why I don't lie. No one can ever remember who knows what; it's a bloody mess." Though he deeply felt the need to chastise his brother for lying about the child's parentage, deep down, Lucifer couldn't help but feel grateful that Amenadiel's instincts were to protect his brother's daughter.

Amenadiel nodded. He thought about his next words carefully and then summarized, "If she finds out that the child is yours, I'm certain her intentions are to take her to Heaven to be raised."

Lucifer released a dry and humorless laugh. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, finally stopping his pacing to face Amenadiel with exasperation. "Do you now? I mean, that was her entire plan when she assumed Charlie was mine! Remmy didn't change her mind even after learning that he was yours. Don't you see brother? They want to prevent another me! Our siblings are hell-bent on creating and brainwashing a new angel...no pun intended."

Lucifer felt like his legs would give out beneath him. He moved to collapse in one of his Italian leather couches.

Amenadiel took a seat across from him. He knew the anxiety and stress his brother was feeling; it really hadn't been that long since Amenadiel had dealt with the same situation as a new father. Lucifer's pale face and slouched form gave away his feelings toward the subject.

"What do you want to do about this Luci?" Amenadiel asked calmly.

Lucifer squinted and pressed his lips into a tight line. He shook his head and answered, "Honestly, I want to rip apart anyone who dares think they can hurt the people I care about...who has the audacity to take away their choices."

Amenadiel sighed. As a father himself, he knew Lucifer was the only one who could make this decision for his family, whether his brother was actually referring to Chloe and the baby as that yet, Amenadiel did not know. He needed to try and help his brother sort through this.

"Lucifer," He began slowly, staring pleadingly into his brother's furious eyes. "This is so much more than that and you know it. Our siblings will do whatever it takes to do what they think saving the world means, or what they think Father has commanded them to do. They will take your daughter to the Silver City, whether she's been born or not. They could kill Chloe! And you'll never see either of them again!"

A growling sound vibrated low in Lucifer's throat as he bared his teeth. The growl turned into a shout as he moved with inhuman speed and shoved Amenadiel across the room.

"OOF!" Amenadiel breathed when his back hit a bookshelf. He fell on his face, books littering around and on top of him. 

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?" Lucifer yelled. He strode over to pick Amenadiel up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Disoriented, Amenadiel tried to focus on his brother; he could see the flickering of bright red fire in his brother's eyes.

Amenadiel coughed and forced himself to focus, "So what are you," he coughed again, "going to do about it?"

Lucifer calmed down. His grip on Amenadiel loosened and he let his brother go. Lucifer took a few deep breaths, trying to think clearly through his stress. Finally, he gulped down a lump in his throat and confidently decided, "We need to get to the detective."

Amenadiel nodded, and quickly, the brothers made their way down to the parking garage.

Lucifer raced down the highway toward the apartment, swerving in-and-out of traffic and cutting turns a little too hard. Amenadiel tried to hold his tongue about his brother's driving; this was an emergency after all.

The brothers ran up the drive and to Chloe's front door. Lucifer put his hand on the knob, twisting it - testing it, Amenadiel later realized - and opened the door, strolling right in.

" _Lucifer_!" Amenadiel hissed, staying in the doorway while Lucifer barged in and called out for Chloe.

"You can't just barge in!" Amenadiel scolded him.

Lucifer turned around and gave him a look, completely astounded by the short and asinine conversation they were about to have.

"Technically, I live here brother, I'm not barging in-"

It was then that they heard Chloe call out from upstairs and her hurried footsteps echoed off the walls as she made her way downstairs.

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief, his lips tugging upward, and his shoulders relaxing at the sight of an unharmed Chloe.

When Chloe reached the bottom of the stairs - relatively awkwardly with her infuriating waddle - she looked at Lucifer and Amenadiel in turn, confusion spreading across her face like a wild fire. Then her gaze rested on Lucifer. She kept a safe distance from him.

It was clear to Amenadiel that Chloe had been crying; her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were flushed with pink. Her voice cracked when she timidly asked Lucifer, "Why did you come back?"

Lucifer's expression softened into something akin to hurt. He adjusted his weight and fidgeted slightly with his suit, averting his gaze around the room before coming back to Chloe with a response.

"Because you and the baby are in danger, and," He paused to take a deep breath, "no matter what happens between us, Detective, I will always protect you. Don't you know that?"

Chloe's mouth hung open slightly. Tears made her eyes glisten and become bloodshot. She was instantly reminded of the time Lucifer told her that after jumping in front of an ax, knowing that it could kill him. He always and still stood in harms way if it threatened Chloe, no matter the status of their relationship.

She stood on her tip toes and hugged his neck. He was tense at first, slowly hooking his arms around her back, but eventually, he gave in fully, relaxing and taking in the warm and soft feeling of his detective on his skin, the sound of her breathing, and the comfortable smell of her coconut shampoo. Chloe was safe. She was right here, and he wouldn't let anyone touch her.

Through the tears she was trying so hard to choke down, Chloe stammered, "I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean what I said! It-it came out wrong. Please don't be angry."

Lucifer let out a long, deep breath and shushed her sobs. "I'm not angry Detective. It's a conversation for another day."

He continued in the same gentle tone he used to sooth her, "For now, we have more pressing matters to attend to." He looked up to Amenadiel over Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe felt him move and followed the direction of his gaze to Amenadiel who was looking like a very awkward third wheel as he watched the exchange.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, her voice still gravely.

"Brother?" Lucifer sighed, urging him to speak.

Amenadiel took a deep breath and repeated his story to Chloe.

***

"I can have the rest of what we need brought over tomorrow," Lucifer decided as he placed Chloe's bags on his bed. "I'll probably just...grab whatever we need for when the baby comes, unless the crisis is averted before then."

He smiled his signature cheeky smile, hoping to get at least a smile or a giggle out of the detective, but she was emotionless.

Chloe hadn't spoken a word the entire drive from the apartment to Lux. Her reaction to Amenadiel's story had left her haunted. It seemed that her first reaction was to act and plan as she went along, just as she did when Malcolm had kidnapped Trixie. Her emotions quickly turned to frustration when Amenadiel and Lucifer weren't very helpful on the idea front except "Let's get you to safety." She made her way through paranoia, anxiousness, and wrath faster than she should have as she and Lucifer bustled around the apartment for things she knew she would need right away.

They had decided to take her to the penthouse until they could come up with a better plan. More celestials on their side would be around, and besides the unlocked elevator in the penthouse (which could be easily fixed) the rest of the building was built like a fortress.

Amenadiel saw to it that Trixie was taken care of until then, so Dan graciously took her, even though it wasn't his weekend. Amenadiel tried not to go into too much detail. He told Dan that Chloe and Lucifer were having a bit of an emergency situation. The baby was fine, yes, but he couldn't say much now. Thankfully, Dan didn't push for an explanation.

On the drive over to the penthouse, Chloe was despondent. She didn't say a word; all she did was stare out of the open window to her right, her hands cradled protectively over her stomach. Lucifer had a feeling that Chloe didn't even know she was doing it. Protecting her children was an instinct.

Even in the penthouse that evening, Chloe was an emotionless shell. She only spoke when she had too and they were only precise words, gestures, or grunts. Lucifer tried to assure her that everything would be fine and that nothing malicious would befall her or the child, but Chloe wouldn't respond. She wouldn't even look at him.

Soon, he felt fatigue hit him like a truck speeding into a brick wall, probably a side effect of having Chloe so near, so he pleaded with her to come and get some sleep.

He made his bed for her, willing to give Chloe any space she needed, plus, there was still the heat of their previous argument between them.

Once Chloe was settled into bed, he turned away to make a bed on the couch for himself. The sound was so faint that he nearly missed it. Chloe's voice, normally so strong and warm, now rasped as she called out, a weak ghost of what it normally was.

"Don't go," She sniffed.

Lucifer tossed all rational or considerate thought out of his mind. His detective needed him. This particular phrase nearly shattered him completely, given their history with it, but he needed to be strong for her and the unborn child now.

He quickly crawled onto the other side of the bed and opened himself up for Chloe to snuggle in. 

She tried sobbing, but it seemed more along the lines of hyperventilation. She wasn't able to find the words for how she was feeling.

He attempted again at shushing her, but he let her just get it all out. "Everything will be all right Detective, I promise. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

He held her for, well, only Dad knew how long.

When her breathing finally returned to a steady l inhale-exhale rhythm, Lucifer thought she had fallen sleep on his chest and in his arms, until she whispered, "She's _my_ daughter. They can't have her."

"They won't." Lucifer said in a low voice, a threatening gaze cast toward the ceiling as he squeezed Chloe tighter to himself.

"You know I love you, right? No matter what," Chloe asked, trailing off at the end of her sentence. 

Lucifer understood what she meant. He sighed with a small smile and replied, "And I you, Chloe, no matter what."


	15. With Arms Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With fear of what his siblings might do looming over them, Lucifer can't sleep. Get ready for lots and lots of fluff as a little break from the drama and all the stress Chloe and Lucifer have been under.

Lucifer lay in his bed wide awake. Chloe was asleep next to him, finally; it had taken her a long time to calm down, but eventually her breaths evened out and deepened into the rhythm of deep sleep. He was grateful that she had given in and decided to stay with him at the penthouse while they figured out a safe living situation until the danger passes.

Lucifer wanted to lash out at his siblings and be absolutely furious for meddling in the life he made for himself, assuming things about his daughter that no one, except maybe Dad, could know for certain she would become. Being as stubborn as he and the detective both were, he knew that their child wouldn't last two seconds rolling with the punches up there.

He looked out the window at the light-polluted L.A. sky and grimaced, biting the inside of his cheek. He could actually feel his blood boil as he resided in his anger. He had to take a moment to breathe and regain some control. Letting rage consume him was his go-to plan for as long as he could remember; it never mattered who disrespected him, but he was definitely known for his temper. Now as he followed the red and white lights of a passing airplane, he wondered if maybe anger wasn't the best option here. 

His thoughts drifted to Amenadiel. Outrage took over first and he hated Amenadiel for claiming Lucifer's daughter as his own and lying to Remiel about it. But, that was a lie too, wasn't it? Lucifer was lying to himself, as Linda helped him discover that he often does.

Yes, he was, at least, a little angry that Amenadiel was taking credit for the new baby, but his intentions were in the right place; Amenadiel was trying to protect his niece and his brother. Realizing this, Lucifer was able to shove away all of his ill-will and he felt somewhat indebted toward his brother, in a good way. He was in complete awe that his daughter had a strong family that cares about her already and wants nothing more than to keep her safe. 

Then he wondered if these feelings could possibly play his advocate for his brothers and sisters too, the ones who wanted to take Little Bullet to the Silver City? Amenadiel seemed to believe that Remiel thought that this was best for the child. She had said "child" not "Earth" but it was definitely implied. He ground his teeth at the thought.

Lucifer shuttered. Dr. Linda was corrupting him too much with therapeutic thoughts, as they were beginning to bombard his brain more often than not.

In all honesty, at this point in time, he truly believes that _he_ is best person to protect both Chloe and her children.

Trixie was able to stay at her father's tonight. Lucifer offered to let her stay here, where he could keep an eye on the urchin, but Chloe insisted that Dan could keep her just as safe, and she didn't (or couldn't) believe that angels would dare hurt an innocent child just to get to them. Lucifer tried to tell her not to underestimate his siblings, as he thought of the lengths Uriel was willing to go to do Dad's will.

Now it was just Lucifer and Chloe in the penthouse, sleeping in Lucifer's bed. They slept about a foot apart, the previous snuggling interrupted by Chloe needing to stretch into a new position. Neither of them wanted to talk about how they were feeling, but neither of them wanted to be alone either. They hadn't said a word to each other since Chloe's breakdown.

Lucifer turned over to check on Chloe, who seemed to still be sleeping. Her chest rose and fell in deep, even rhythms as she lay on her back, her head turned so that her face was toward the open living area.

Lucifer stared at the large bump that used to be Chloe's stomach. The place that was currently housing the little girl they made together, keeping her safe, warm, and fed. Or it was supposed to be, though his siblings apparently had something to say about that. He rolled over fully so that he could prop himself up on his left elbow. The blanket fell off as he rose and the summer evening air that wafted through the penthouse chilled his shirtless chest. Goose bumps rose on his arms and chest as he shivered, then he smiled, grateful for the strange new feeling because that meant that his precious detective was near and well.

His eyes went back to gazing at the bump. He suddenly felt the urge to console and assure his unborn daughter, or maybe he wanted to hear himself say it out loud for his own ease. He didn't know. Lucifer suddenly found himself placing his timid right hand gently on Chloe's stomach, so not to wake her. It was harder than normal, firm even, but smooth under the shirt Lucifer had given her to wear to bed for the night.

Lucifer thought back to right before the gender reveal, when Chloe had spoken to the baby and he hadn't understood the point of it. Apparently she does this often. He's only noticed her talking to the baby after the gender reveal; maybe he just wasn't paying good enough attention before then.

He hadn't wanted to have some awkward and forced conversation with someone who couldn't talk back. Right now, he felt like he desperately needed to tell her something. Maybe she was sleeping inside Chloe and wouldn't hear him anyway, but he felt the urge - and need - to say it anyway.

He leaned in close to Chloe's stomach, looking up quickly one last time to make absolutely sure that the detective was sleeping. She definitely seemed to be.

With his hand still cradling the bump underneath it, Lucifer whispered, "Hello Little Bullet. This is your father."

He paused and grimaced, thinking about how stupid that sounded. He continued anyway, hoping now that the baby _was_ sleeping so that she wouldn't hear her father's stupid speech. Then something else occurred to him: did he need to sound like a castrated moron when speaking to her or could he use his normal tone? Normal tone sounded better to him.

"You don't know this yet, but I love you more than anything in this world, well, maybe beside your mother. She's amazing by the way, you should consider yourself lucky that you got her as a mother. I can't wait for you to meet her. Please, always know that I love you both...so much. Also note that we can't quite decide on an official name for you yet, so my nickname for you, for now and always, will be Little Bullet. I'll explain it when you're older. So, Little Bullet, I want to make you a promise right here and now in our first conversation. _I,_ LuciferMorningstar _,_ am your father, always will be, and I will never let anything bad happen to you. I'd die before it happened. The idea of you used to scare me, but now that someone wants to take you away from me, I don't know, it...it's put some things in perspective for me. I do love you, sweetheart. Goodnight."

He placed a gentle kiss to the place where he had just had his hand. When he lifted his head back up, he began singing a whispered, soft lullaby: With Arms Wide Open by Creed. The soft rock song sounded heavenly coming off his lips, so full of love and vulnerable honesty. He made sure to change the "he's" in the bridge to "she".

Stubborn tears made their ways past Chloe's closed eyelids and her smile trembled as she too listened to the beautiful song Lucifer was singing for their daughter. The emotions had begun to rise in her throat as she heard his proclamation to the baby. She wanted so badly to fling her arms around him, hug his neck, and yell, "I _knew_ you love her!" but she didn't want him to run or brush it off as something embarrassing and then scare him out of talking to the baby ever again.

So she stayed in the same position, belly-up and her head facing the other room. 

***

The next morning, Chloe had woken up first and went to take a shower, still petrified about what might be coming for her family, but also feeling much better after secretly hearing what Lucifer said last night.

When she had finished, the sound of the piano waltzed through the air. It took Chloe a moment to recognize the tune of the alternative rock song on the piano and she giggled. He was hooked on odes to babies now? So cute.

She leaned against the Assyrian wall and listened as he played, every once in a while softly singing a verse or the refrain. Mostly, he repeated the melody on his beautiful instrument. Chloe smiled as she listened; the song was about a man, the love of his life, how much he loves her, and the baby they made together.

With his eyes closed and a smile tugging on his lips, he sang from his heart,

" _When I saw your face, with such grace, hope my kids will look the same. I never had no one Now I got you and another one the way! Yes a traveling heart, chasing cars, girl we have gone so far. Soon we'll have a home, with a fridge and a porch and a great big old backyard. One heart, soon became two, now there's three hearts beating under my roof. One heart, soon became two, now there's three hearts beating under my roof,_ "

He opened eyes and saw Chloe standing there, smiling at him, albeit, a bit seductively. He stopped playing and stammered, "Sorry, uh, I didn't realize I had an audience."

"Oh don't stop on my account. It was really good." She flirted with eyes that said, _I_ _know_ _something you don't know_.

He cocked his head at her with a smirk, responding to her flirtatious banter.

She twirled a wet lock of hair beneath her fingers and turned around, the hem of his shirt just barely covering her rear. "You sounded amazing last night too." She called as she walked back to the bathroom.

He froze and his eyes widened as he called out, "W-what do you mean _last night_?"

She giggled and began to walk as quickly as she could when she heard the bench scoot out.

"I thought you were asleep! Get back here you!" He ran after her.

Chloe felt strong arms scoop her up and she squealed through her laughter. He carried her to the bedroom and teased her about pretending to be asleep and that it's rude to eavesdrop on other's conversations. This led to passionate and deep kissing, that turned into making out as Chloe wrapped her legs around Lucifer's hips as he stood on all fours above her. She only unhooked them when Lucifer started messing with the buttons on the shirt she was borrowing, and she took in all of the silky smooth feelings as she slowly slide his red silk robe off his skin.


	16. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer got some much needed R&R. Now, with the both of them less stressed and in better moods, Chloe can enjoy her baby shower! Lucifer has a secret project. Baby Deckerstar can do something new.

Chloe woke up on a sunny L.A. Saturday morning, beating her alarm; she basked in the wonderful feeling of being well rested. The small smile on her face grew larger when she rolled over (as best she could) and felt Lucifer next to her as she stretched. She pulled her arm back in quickly when she felt him stir.

She let her eyes open slowly on their own. After looking at the ceiling for a few minutes, she decided now was a good time to get in the shower. It would take her a little bit to get out of bed anyway.

Chloe pushed herself into a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She took a breath before clumsily pushing herself off the cloud-like mattress. One hand flew to her ever-growing stomach to try and support the oddly placed weight. She grunted when her legs had to do more work than normal to get her into a standing position.

She looked back to Lucifer as she grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand. He was still sound asleep. She watched the steady rise and fall of his shoulders and giggled quietly at the tiny locks of hair curling at the top of his neck.

Chloe waddled herself to the shower. She and the current pain-in-the-butt that she loved more than anything had a long day ahead of them.

Today was the day of her baby shower. She had gotten to the point of begging Ella not to throw her one, considering that this wasn't her first rodeo, but her friend had insisted that the Tribe needed to celebrate Chloe and the newest addition to the family.

She took her time under the soft, warm water, lathering herself with some of Lucifer's soap (because it smelled better and was definitely more expensive). Today was her day anyway, and she planned on pampering herself.

When she had finished, she found Lucifer's red bathrobe hanging on a hook in the bathroom. Her stomach was already rumbling, so she figured it couldn't hurt to have breakfast before getting dressed. She took the robe off the hook and tied it around herself; it was much too long on her, but the silk was so soft and comfortable.

Opening the door of the bathroom into the hallway, she heard the soft lull of the piano. She smiled and went to find the source when tiny points of pressure in her stomach made her stop.

Chloe chuckled and rubbed her stomach, "Well good morning."

The baby seemed to kick more in response, making Chloe laugh. She was very familiar with what baby kicks felt like, but they were still so odd that Chloe couldn't help but giggle every time. In the words of her first daughter, when she had felt the baby kick for the first time, "It's so _weird_!"

She walked into the main room and Lucifer stopped playing and looked up from the instrument to smile at her and wish her good morning.

"Morning," Chloe said, sliding onto the bench with him. Baby Girl had gone quiet now. Lucifer leaned in to give her a good morning kiss and Chloe smiled into it, taking her time pulling back from him.

"Eww, morning breath." She teased.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucifer looked absolutely appalled, which just made Chloe laugh more.

His smile returned soon enough though as he stated, "Someone's in a good mood today."

Chloe nodded as he returned to playing something soft and upbeat. "Yeah, I guess I'm excited for today...and I slept really well last night."

Lucifer's smile grew and his eyes shined brightly in the morning light.

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy Detective. Especially after everything you've been through this year."

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder as he continued to play. She noticed seconds later that the baby had begun kicking again.

He stopped and dropped his hands to his knees, "How about some brekkie? Get some nutrition in you before the rubbish Miss Lopez gives you today."

Chloe's brow furrowed. She only half listened to Lucifer because she was more concerned about what her daughter was doing right now, or - a better description would be - wasn't doing.

"Play something."

Lucifer stopped and asked, "Hmm?"

"Play something. Anything. Right now." Chloe said again, sitting up.

"All right..." Lucifer complied with uncertainty as he shook his head and placed his slender fingers back on the pristine white keys.

Chloe focused on her womb. Just as she thought, the baby had started kicked enthusiastically again.

"Okay, now stop." She commanded. Lucifer did as he was told, and looked at her expectantly. Chloe laughed heartily and Lucifer looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Detective what is it?"

"The baby," Chloe said through giggles.

His anxiety only seemed to rise. "Is being a nuisance, yes we've established this many times. What's so special about her now?"

"No!" Chloe laughed. "She-she's kicking when you play. She stops when you stop."

"Really?" Lucifer drawled, sitting up straightening and preening. "Ah! Little Bullet has an ear for great music."

He turned back to his piano but stopped to add, "Wait, who am I fooling? Of course she has a good taste in music." He held himself up as if to say, without words, "She's mine of course she knows good music."

Lucifer has ridiculed Chloe on her choice of music before, so she wasn't that annoyed at his unspoken meaning. It was amazing to know this early on that the baby could hear and enjoyed music.

"See! I told you she can hear what goes on out here," Chloe teased, lightly punching Lucifer on the shoulder.

Lucifer gingerly touched the front of Chloe's belly with his right hand. He felt tense and nervous to Chloe, but it was a step forward. He continued to play the lower notes with his left hand and beamed when he felt his daughter dancing to the tune. He laughed victoriously, and then stopped and decided to start making Chloe's breakfast.

While he cooked, she went back to the bathroom to do her hair, put on her dress, and do her makeup.

Chloe emerged from the bathroom about forty-five minutes later, her hair curled, makeup done (after she spent more time than she usually does on it), and wearing her favorite dress from the store they raided a few months ago. The dress was light blue with pink flowers. Normally, Chloe avoided wearing floral print at any cost, but the half-length sleeves, knee-length cut, and light material were perfect for this time of year. Plus, the colors brought out the blue in her eyes and seemed to make her hair brighter. Not to mention how comfortable the material was, and Chloe always preferred comfort over style.

"Wow," Lucifer breathed when Chloe walked up to the breakfast bar. He was mid-omelet flip and nearly dropped the almost-finished product as he was too busy being blinded by her beauty. "You look ravishing Detective,"

Chloe blushed and answered, "Thanks. Kinda hard to feel ravishing looking like this,"

Lucifer shook his head as he put the finishing touches on their breakfast. "Nonsense. You could never not be stunning to me, no matter what state you're in."

Dan had told Chloe that thirteen years ago when she was having Trixie. She never believed him though. The fact that Lucifer never lied made her blush and smile all the more, knowing that she was the center of his world, and him in return part of hers.

The two ate breakfast together in near silence. While they ate, Lucifer had this far-off look on his face. Chloe recognized it as the one he wore when he was seriously considering something, or thinking through something difficult.

"Alright," She said through bites, "Spill it."

He looked up at her with his confused puppy dog look, "Detective?"

Chloe swallowed and explained, "I know you're thinking about something, and for you that's pretty dangerous. So tell me," she ran a hand through his sleep-mused hair, "What's going on in there?"

He answered with a mischievous smirk and leaned in closer, "That's quite an ambitious request Detective. You might not come out the same when you hear of all the things going on in my head, particularly the thoughts concerning _you_."

Lucifer looked at her seductively, leaning forward and placing soft kisses and nibbles all down her neck. Chloe felt inhibition slipping away, so she (regrettably) pushed herself away and demanded, "Come on. I know that's not what you were thinking about a minute ago."

She pleaded with big blue eyes, "Please tell me," as she rubbed her thumb over his knuckle.

He sighed and looked physically defeated. Using his fork to play around with his untouched food, he started, "I was just thinking about what you requested of me,"

"Uh, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that," Chloe joked.

Lucifer quirked a small sideways smile, but still found his food more interesting to look at, "I was thinking about...names,"

Chloe stopped rubbing and her eyes widened with surprise.

Lucifer decided to look at her now and he clarified, "For the child,"

"I-I know what you meant," Chloe said softly.

Lucifer looked back down at his food and rambled, "I completely understand if you've already come up with better names on your own. I know you asked this of me months ago, but it...I...it's just that, I thought of these names one night, and I've come to like them better since her musical revelation this morning and-"

Chloe forced his head away from his food with two fingers of one hand and deeply kissed him. When she pulled away, he looked stunned. He blinked several times as she smirked at him, gathering his bearings.

She rubbed the stubble on the sides of his face with both thumbs and said slowly, "Please tell me. What'd you think of?"

He sighed, his body language uncomfortable, but she could feel him melting under her touch and gaze. Lucifer was forcing himself to be extremely vulnerable right now.

He took a deep breath and said quickly, "Cadence. Or Melody."

Cadence or Melody.

Chloe smiled and laughed, "Those are beautiful,"

Lucifer looked away and pulled away from her, "You don't like them. It's fine, we'll come up with something better."

"No, no!" Chloe insisted, using her left hand to pull his gaze back to hers. "Lucifer, I _love_ them. Those names are beautiful and unique and they really mean something to you."

He smiled, his eyes lighting up with realization, "Really?" He breathed.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah. Great job," She leaned in to give him a kiss of appraisal.

Then she asked, "What does Cadence mean? I'm guessing it's a...musical term?'

Lucifer nodded and explained, gesturing absently with one hand, "It's an inflection of pitch in the voice, most commonly heard at the end of a phrase, like, when a song ends, how one's voice normally goes lower and lower as their utterance goes on and on, that's cadence."

Chloe nodded. Learn something knew everyday, she guessed. "She'd definitely have a good fun-fact in her back pocket."

Lucifer smiled and nodded. He began rambling about other musical-names he considered, but he settled on those two as his favorites. As he continued on, he didn't notice the detective slowly come into his personal space until their lips were locking.

As the kiss continued and deepened, Lucifer got handsier and took full advantage of his reward. If there wasn't a time restraint, Chloe definitely would have let him.

All of a sudden, her phone began to ring. Lucifer groaned and picked it up to chuck it across the room, but Chloe stopped him and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Ella." She stated and pressed accept. "Hey Ella." Chloe greeted slightly breathless.

As the two women talked, Lucifer impatiently continued to kiss Chloe in all the spots he knew got a reaction out of her. She struggled to keep a serious conversation with Ella as he did so, multiple times Chloe had to whisper, "Lucifer stop it!"

When she hung up, she got up off the stool and made her way back toward the bathroom. "Ella's gonna be by to pick me up soon so I have to fix my hard work you ruined,"

"You and I both know you wouldn't have minded it ruined!" He called after her with a chuckle.

***

About a half hour later, the elevator dinged, and Ella Lopez stepped through. She was wearing a purple sundress with spaghetti straps and V-neck-line, her cross around her neck. Her hair wasn't in its normal pony tail but in loose dark waves over her shoulders.

"Hey Lucifer!" She greeted as she stepped into the penthouse.

"Ah! Miss Lopez." He smiled as he finished cleaning up breakfast.

"Chloe ready yet?"

"She should be just about-" He said just as Chloe came walking as fast as she could out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, I'm ready," She panted.

"You look so beautiful, oh my gosh!" Ella beamed as she embraced Chloe in a hug, which Chloe returned.

"Thanks Ella,"

"You look quite stunning yourself Miss Lopez," Lucifer acknowledged.

Ella scoffed, "What? This old thing. Had it for ages and never wear it." She plucked at the purple cotton around her.

"Well, you look great either way," Chloe lamented.

"Okay, well, let's get going! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! Just wait til you see what Linda has planned, you're gonna love it." Ella squealed, clapping her hands together.

"You ladies have fun," Lucifer called as they stepped into the elevator.

*** 

Ella pulled up in front of Linda's house and helped Chloe out of the passenger side.

Linda's mailbox was decorated with three pink balloons, and her front door was lined with more, but also a banner reading, "It's a Girl!"

"C'mon!" Ella grabbed Chloe's hand and walked her up the steps to the party.

She opened the door and called in a deep voice, "Momma's in the house!"

Linda stepped into the living room from the kitchen and gasped when she saw Chloe.

Chloe took in the space around her. Everything was absolutely beautiful. The furniture and all of Charlie's toys had been moved and replaced with baby-themed table-cloths, balloons, banners, and centerpieces.

After Chloe walked down the front stairs into the main room, there was a card table to her right where a changing table used to be. A white table cloth with ducks and flowers held two massive piles of presents.

Ella gestured to the pile of the left and said, "These are for you," and then she gestured to a larger pile on the right, "And these are for Baby."

Chloe couldn't wipe the grateful smile off her face. There was still so much more to see, but her cheeks had already begun to hurt from smiling so much. Ella took her by the hand and led her around the room. There were bags of supplies for baby shower games, and Ella assured her that the games were PG-13.

In the kitchen, there were snacks, drinks, and desserts of all kinds for the day. Linda was finishing up in the there when Chloe and Ella walked in. Maze was sitting on the counter, munching on some carrots.

Linda smiled and opened her arms to welcome Chloe in for a hug, "Oh my goodness, you're actually glowing," Linda complimented.

"Aww thanks. I feel...really good actually." Chloe smiled. It was the truth too. Her body felt somewhat okay for the first time in weeks.

Maze, who was clad in one of her sexy leather outfits, straying away from the sundress memo, said through a carrot, "Betcha miss your normal badass waistline though,"

Ella and Linda looked at Maze in horror, not believing that she actually just said that, but Chloe laughed "Oh lady, you have _no_ idea."

The rest of the group joined in on the laughter and Chloe added, "You know, I love being a mom. I was over-the-moon excited when I had Trixie, and I'm ecstatic for this little girl, but...I definitely remember from before how much I liked the _post_ -pregnancy part of motherhood."

Linda nodded and argued, "I don't know. All the late nights and the hormones and stress after the baby's born..."

"I would take that any day over actually being pregnant."

Ella whimpered, "Now you guys are making me nervous for when I have kiddos one day!"

Linda awed and Chloe giggled as they consoled Ella with assurances of, "You'll be an amazing mother," and "We're just being a little dramatic, don't worry."

Maze rolled her eyes and interrupted, "Alright, enough with the touchy-feelies." she shuttered as she hopped off the counter.

"Let's get this party started." She said with a devious smirk.

***

While he had the penthouse to himself, no human offspring and no detective, Lucifer put together a small secret project that had been developing in the back of his mind for weeks. He wandered into the back guest room.

There was only one other bedroom besides the master in the penthouse. Mostly because any guests he had over slept with him. Since he and the detective began dating, however, the tenants of his bed have only been him and Chloe. The rarely-used guest room has been most recently taken up by the urchin when she stays with her mother.

Lucifer realized that if the threat of his siblings remained until after the child's birth, she and the detective would be safest living in the protected penthouse with him, rather than all of them carrying on their day-to-day lives in the suburban apartment where any angel could break in at a moment's notice. After much deliberating, he found a space for the detective's other offspring to live in if all four of them needed to take up residency in the penthouse.

Chloe had explained to him that the baby would (unfortunately) have to sleep next to them for the first few months while she was getting used a bloody sleeping and feeding schedule. She wouldn't be able to move into her own bedroom until around six months after her birth. What that's going to do to their sex life, Lucifer doesn't want to know, but just in case, he thought it best if his child had some place to stay in the penthouse. Hopefully the threat will pass and she will grow up calling the apartment home - that way he can still have his child-free space at Lux - but...just in case.

He had put up paint samples in the room; mostly darker, gold, and tan hues that would match the rest of the place with one sample of pink. He had toyed around with the medieval-princess theme, but decided to add his own modern twist. This way, he detective could design the nursery in her apartment anyway she wanted. Compromising!

Lucifer had already purchased a few pieces of furniture for the room (without the detective knowing), and currently had them in Lux's basement storage. First, he had to pick out paint samples that would match the furniture and theme he favored. Then he could get to work.

***

The ladies had just finished hilarious rounds of "How big is Mom?" and "Who knows Mom best?". The questions in the second game ranged from small trivia facts to dirty things about hers and Lucifer's relationship, added in by Maze or Ella no doubt. Everyone was having a blast though, and Chloe was still feeling that relieved, almost high, giddy feeling she woke up with that morning.

When the games had finished and it was time to move onto presents, Maze glanced at her phone and got this excited glimmer in her eye.

"Hang on Decker!" She called as she hurried toward the door. "Got one more surprise for you before presents."

"It better not be a stripper!" Chloe called back. Linda and Ella giggled and Ella replied, "Nah sis, stripping-surprises are my thing!"

They kept laughing and joking while Maze was outside. A minute later, the door opened and Chloe heard a shrill, "Mom!"

Turning with a gasp, she saw Trixie racing down the stairs toward her, her arms already open wide for a hug.

"Hey monkey! What're you doing here?" Chloe exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

Trixie beamed, "Maze and Linda invited me for presents!"

Ella cracked her knuckles proudly and added, "Yep, and while Linda's giving you Mom advice, I'm gonna give the sister advice."

She extended her fist and Trixie bumped it.

"Okay, how about we get started on those then, huh?" Chloe smirked and nodded toward the mountainous piles of gifts.

Trixie bit her bottom lip excitedly and nodded.

***

The sun had already gone down when the girls returned to the penthouse. They were all silly and bubbly from a day of fun and excitement. Unloading all of Chloe's gifts into the front room, the girls started looking around for Lucifer.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies," He charmed as he stepped out of the back hallway. "It's been a while since I've gotten to entertain so many beautiful women."

Maze rolled her eyes and peaced out, telling them she'd see them later.

Chloe beamed and walked into his arms, "Hey," she greeted him with a peck on the lips. She noticed he was wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants and not one of his uniform expensive suits.

"Hello," He breathed. "Did you have fun today?"

Trixie answered as she made her way over to flop on one of his couches, "Yeah! It was so much fun! Mom and the baby got so much stuff."

"I can see that," Lucifer chuckled, looking past the girls to the piles of stuff blocking his library.

After a bit of small talk, Ella left. Lucifer took Chloe by the hand and led her to the guest room.

"Lucifer? What're you doing?" Chloe spluttered.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Trixie followed them.

Lucifer chuckled at their questions, not wanting to reveal his surprise just yet. They stopped just outside the door that, until now, had been Trixie's room. Chloe quirked an eyebrow at him, and the spawn just looked between him and the door.

Lucifer could barely contain his excitement, but he began, "Now, I know you've been working very hard to prepare this room at your place for Little Bullet, but, I figured as long as you both need to stay here - or at least as long as I have the place - our daughter should have a room to call her own."

"Huh?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer now directed his attention to Trixie, "Urchin, I by no means meant to kick you out of your room. There's a floor just underneath this one where I put all your things. It's all yours."

Trixie beamed, "Cool! Mom, I have a _floor_ all to myself!"

Chloe hummed disapprovingly. It was a battle to fight another day. She changed the subject back to, "So what's the surprise, Lucifer?"

"Right!" He grinned and opened the door with grand presentation.

Chloe walked inside. Her mouth dropped open and she gasped. " _This_ is what you've been working on all day?"

Lucifer nodded proudly.

The room was painted a goldish-tan color, except for one pink wall. A white crib stood against the pink wall, and he had decorated it with pink sheets. Pink drapes (tied together with black satin) covered the windows, and in front of them stood a comfortable looking rocking chair that matched the crib. There was a small table with a black lamp and a picture frame next to the chair. On the next wall, there was a dresser with a changing table on top. Next to the dresser was a pink toy bin and shelves, currently empty. A pink rug covered the hardwood floors. Hanging from the ceiling was a small, gold chandelier that could be turned on by flipping a switch on the wall.

Lucifer pointed to the pink wall with the crib, "My plan is, once we officially name her, we can put her name right over the crib."

Chloe shook her head and put her hands over her mouth.

Lucifer suddenly looked disappointed. "My apologies, Detective, I...I didn't mean to upset you,"

Chloe looked to him and and grinned from ear to ear, her smile brightening her face significantly, "No, Lucifer, it's _beautiful_. I absolutely love it."

"This room is so cool Lucifer!" Trixie praised him as she walked around the nursery to get a better look at everything. "I think my baby sister's gonna love it."

Lucifer brought Chloe into his arms as they looked around the space that their child would soon be living in. "You think so, urchin?"

"Absolutely!"

Trixie soon got the idea to show Lucifer all the presents they had gotten that day. The small family left the nursery and headed to the front room.

Chloe couldn't wipe the smile off her face. With her left hand, she intertwined her fingers with Lucifer's as the followed Trixie. She rested her right hand on her stomach and thought, _Can't wait for you to get here in two months, kiddo. Everyone's excited to meet you, and by the way, you have the best daddy in the world._


	17. A Bridge Between the gods and Mankind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Baby Deckerstar still unnamed, Chloe and Lucifer get closer to solving a case they've been working on for weeks by going undercover.

A lead from their seemingly never-ending greenhouse case brought Chloe and Lucifer to a local family-owned garden Monday morning. It turns out that their victim's GPS on his phone pinged this garden as one of the last places he had been before being murdered in the greenhouse. With Ella's and Dan's help, they were able to build a theory. Perhaps their victim was murdered at the garden before being dumped at the greenhouse, possibly to frame someone at the greenhouse?

There were trace amounts of heroine in the victim's blood, as well as different types of pollen on his clothes. The pollen belonged to a rather uncommon flower, indigenous to California: the Point Sal Purple Sage. This small business just happened to be the only place in a one-hundred mile radius that grows them, and it's too close to the crime scene to be a coincidence. Chloe's working theory is that the victim met with someone at the greenhouse, possibly his dealer if this case was drug-related like she thought. Given his T.O.D. and the period of time his phone said he was here, a garden employee was most likely the killer.

Unfortunately, they didn't have enough evidence to legally search the premises, only probable cause, thus leading to the judge turning down Chloe's request for a warrant.

Therefore, the only option was for Chloe and Lucifer to go undercover.

They had spent the night at the penthouse preparing for their trip to the greenhouse, gathering rings and less professional clothes for Chloe so that they would blend in and not look like cops investigating a possible crime scene.

"Ah hah! This one should do!" Lucifer exclaimed as he pulled his head out of his safe, a shining silver band with dark jewels encrusted around it being slipped onto his left ring finger. Chloe did the same with the wedding band Dan had given her oh-so-long ago. A part of her felt anxiously excited about being married to Lucifer for a day, even if it was just a cover. The idea thrilled Chloe, even if her nerves about being "married" were just as high. Even taking their current baby situation out of the picture, the rings got Chloe thinking about what her answer would be if, maybe, Lucifer brought up the idea of marriage to her, baby or no. Would she say yes at this point if there wasn't a baby on the way? She'd like to think so, but who knows?

Oh well, one relationship crisis/major step at a time, she supposed.

The next day, Chloe interlocked her fingers with Lucifer's and swung their arms back and forth as they entered a small business-center in front of the outdoor garden. Chloe forced herself to grin from ear-to-ear (painfully so after a while).

They reached a bored and greasy-looking older teenage boy working the counter.

"Hi!" Chloe raised her pitch half an octave or so, summoning her inner Candy Morningstar (blech) and clung to Lucifer's arm. He smiled with her and leaned his head over to hover over Chloe's.

"Can I help you?" The boy deadpanned, like he'd rather be doing absolutely _anything_ at all instead of helping customers. 

Chloe made sure to speak louder than normal, but not obnoxiously so. "My husband and I are looking for flowers to spruce up our new house before our baby comes!"

She ran her hand up and down her bump several times, smiling brighter and bouncing slightly on her toes. Lucifer chuckled next to her. The boy's eyes flickered from her to Lucifer, his "murder me please" expression unwavering. "Do you have anything particular in mind?" He asked, his tone robotic.

Chloe and Lucifer shook their heads. Lucifer added just as loudly as Chloe was being, "I shall have you know, money is not an issue. If you see something you like darling, you'll have it."

He booped her nose and she nuzzled playfully into his touch, giggling.

The boy sighed and walked out from behind the counter with, "Follow me."

They did so, staying in character, but letting their smiles relax. They were walking in between beds of roses when Chloe piped up, "Oh, honey, do you remember that beautiful purple flower Ella had in her backyard when we were there? It was, um, like, it looked like a lilac, but had more curve to it?" Chloe shaped the flower with her hands and Lucifer nodded along in understanding.

"Oh...yes, um, what was it called...a sage?"

The boy microscopically perked his head up, it was small, but it was the most reaction they had seen out of him thus far. Still monotone, he answered, "It's probably a Point Sal Purple Sage. They're, like, really rare, apparently. They're over there. Hey Dad!"

The boy called to an older man who was watering some nearby plants. His upper back seemed permanently hunched and the brown hair at the crown of his head was mostly gone, just leaving thinning hair on the sides. He looked up from his task at the boy's call and smiled at Chloe and Lucifer.

"Hello there," He greeted gently, his demeanor and bed-side manner completely the opposite from his son. Chloe and Lucifer greeted him in-character, just like they had inside. When he asked what he could help with, the boy explained that they were looking for Point Sal Purple Sages.

The man seemed concerned but replied, "Oh, I can show you to our supply, but I'll admit, they're not cheap. These little beauties require a lot of upkeep, and die easily if not maintained."

Lucifer assured him adamantly that price was _not_ an issue. Anything his sugarplum desires shall be hers. Whatever necessary to make their house a home! The older man - Chloe remembered his face from her research as the owner - chuckled and obliged, leading them further down the garden to the Purple Sages.

He implored them to look around and holler if they need anything. Soon, the son left and the man walked the short distance away back to his previous task. Luckily, he was far enough away to be out of earshot.

Lucifer and Chloe walked around the Sages looking for clues, stopping every once in a while to do something couple-y, making sure to keep their cover intact. She wanted to get a look at some of the flowers in the middle and back, but she couldn't without walking through and squatting down to get a better look. It would look suspicious and definitely not in Mrs. Chloe Morningstar's character.

After a few moments, they parted to get a look at the flowers around the Sages, maybe some clues would turn up there. Lucifer strayed off to the left while Chloe walked to the right. She wanted to wait until the older gentleman went back inside so that she could sneak into the Sages.

Her eyes lingers on many beautiful colors and styles of flowers. She used to keep a garden. It used to be one of her favorite things to do at home when she was younger. Then Trixie was born and she became a detective and life got too busy for gardening. Lately, she had done a wonderful job of keeping a small gymnosperm on her desk at work. That was, until, Lucifer decided it looked thirsty and poisoned it. Oh well, not everyone has a green thumb, and when you're not actually from Earth, you probably shouldn't be expected to know that plants don't like alcohol, something she hadn't realized about her partner back then.

Chloe stopped and paused her thoughts when she came to a section of gorgeous little flowers with lush, pointy, green leaves. She tilted her head comfortably to the side to admire them. A few of them had their own black box, ready to be bought and taken home. The flowers themselves were small, but uniquely stunning. The lavender petals were round along the edges, folding down the further it grew from it's center. Upon a closer look, the lavender color only appeared along the outside of the flower. In the center, the flower was white, before reaching the pollen-filled orange center.

"Exquisite, aren't they? Irises?" Chloe didn't hear the owner come up behind her. She turned to look at him. He was smiling kindly up at her, glancing back and forth between her and the tiny flowers. His hands were folded behind his back and he sighed fondly.

"They really are." Chloe agreed. A part of her had the idea to take a box home for herself, but her thoughts were interrupted yet again, however, not by the owner this time.

"Oh De-er-Chloe darling! I think there's something you'll want to see." Lucifer called.

"Coming!" Chloe returned, excusing herself from the owner and making her way back over to her partner.

"What's up?" She whispered.

Lucifer smirked and adjusted Chloe so that she was standing in front of him. He pointed down to the back corner of the Sage section.

Chloe had to stand on her tiptoes and strain to see, since, unlike her partner, she was not six-foot-three.

"What is it? I can't see! I'm not a giant." She grumbled.

Lucifer huffed and pulled out his phone. Chloe relaxed as he raised his arms above her and snapped pictures of the area.

He took a quick peek at the pictures to check them and then gave Chloe the phone. She swiped through the camera roll while he narrated, "Now, to me, that look's like a footprint, some crushed flowers, an arse-print, and some blood."

He was...one hundred percent right. There was definitely a shoe print there, crushed Purple Sages in a rounded-off section that definitely could have been made by a human body, and a dried rusty-brown stain on the wood separating the flowers from the grass. This had to prove that somebody fell into the Sages or was at least hurt in them.

Chloe nodded and mumbled, "I think we have enough for a warrant now."

***

Back at the precinct, Lucifer had gone out for a lunch-run (sushi was the craving today) while Chloe waited to hear back from the judge.

As she sat at her desk, her mind wandered back to the irises at the garden, their white centers darkening into either midnight blue, lavender, or indigo in the bright sunlight, contrasting them exquisitely with the green leaves..

"Iris," She whispered the word. It was really pretty, now that she was thinking about it. Chloe suddenly sat up straighter in her chair, her eyebrows pinching together. She had that...that _feeling_. That gut feeling she trusted more than anything that usually spoke up when she should be paying attention to something important.

"Iris." She said louder. A smile crept up her face. She liked it. She _really_ liked it.

"Iris." Chloe said again, laughter coming out with the syllables now, her eyebrows raised on her forehead, and her head nodding slightly in agreement. Then the baby kicked. Chloe would say that she must like it too, but then again Baby Deckerstar (damn it Maze!) kicks more often than not these days.

Chloe found herself googling: meaning of the name Iris.

Chloe clicked on the first site that popped up and read.

_"In Greek...the meaning of the name Iris is: Rainbow goddess in Greek Mythology who used rainbows as a bridge to carry messages between the gods and mankind. In Hebrew...flower. In Latin...Bringer of joy."_

Chloe covered her smile with her hand. This is perfect! The name is absolutely _beautiful_ as it is, and the flower is stunning, but these meanings fit perfectly for a supposed-to-be-impossible celestial baby.

She searched other sites, and most said the same thing about the Greek Mythology part, a goddess creating a rainbow bridge from the heavens to man, the flower, and fascinatingly, the colored part of the eye; it made some sense to Chloe because eyes are the window to the soul, right? And the irises are different colors on every person. _Kinda cool,_ Chloe thought. The more she thought about the name, the more she loved it for her baby because it is as unique as she is.

"Hey Decker!" Ella strode up to Chloe's desk.

Chloe clicked very quickly out of her name meaning sites and turned to face Ella, struggling to keep the smile off her face and act innocent. She was definitely not supposed to be giggling over baby names at work.

Ella smirked suspiciously. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing." Chloe lied.

Ella grinned and nodded, "Right. Anyway, I just wanna let you know that I've got my equipment ready for whenever that judge signs your warrant."

"Great." Chloe nodded. "I'm guessing they'll get it through after lunch. Speaking of..."

She nodded her head to gesture behind Ella. Ella turned and saw Lucifer striding down the stairs with two to-go bags in his hands, smiling and greeting those he passed by.

Ella's face lit up, "O.M.G. Yum! Now you're making hungry. Okay, see you soon! Enjoy your lunch!"

Ella and Chloe waved at each other as Ella headed back to her lab. "Bye Ella," Chloe chuckled.

Lucifer reached the desk soon after and cheerily set the bags in front of her and gestured with an open palm, "Lunch is served."

"Awesome, I'm starving." Chloe stood and took one bag, heading toward the break-room with her partner, eager to tell him about Iris. Of course, she wanted to incorporate one of the names he suggested into their daughter's name too, so she had a bit of thinking left to do.

She'd have to think about their daughter's name after work and then present it to Lucifer. She had a case to focus on for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition from: www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/iris/


	18. Lists and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds some time to work on Baby Deckerstar's name. An unwelcome and unexpected guests comes to the penthouse.

Chloe drove herself back to her apartment - after listening to and ignoring Lucifer's protests - to change out some clothes and check to make sure everything was okay.

Maze had been left in charge of the apartment in her absence. Honestly, the apartment wasn't destroyed, but it wasn't spic-and-span the way Chloe and Trixie had left it either. With an extended sigh, Chloe did what she came to do.

After waddling back down the stairs, she saw the drawer that she kept the spare paper and pens in slightly ajar. It reminded her of the task she told herself she had mentally set aside to do later: come up with Cadence-Melody-Iris names to share with Lucifer.

Glancing at a clock, she figured that she had time to sit and think. She wasn't supposed to be back at the penthouse for dinner for another hour, so she probably had forty minutes or so to play around with names.

Chloe sat down at the breakfast bar after grabbing a small piece of scrap paper and a black pen. She set her phone, her gun, and badge next to her just in case of the angelic ambush Lucifer was so bent out of shape about.

_Cadence Melody_

_Melody Cadence_

_Iris Candence_

_Cadence Iris_

Chloe kept writing so many combinations of the three names, eventually throwing all three together of out indecision and frustration. Would giving her daughter two middle names be weird? Maybe not; Chloe knew a few people with two middle names. Taking the few she liked (three in fact) she started seeing what they sounded like with Morningstar, since they decided months ago that they would be giving her that name.

She kept trying, but then realized that she was almost out of time. With a huff, she pushed herself out of her chair and grabbed her keys, phone, etc., taking the paper last.

Call it fate, destiny, coincidence, God, whatever, but for one reason or another, Chloe's eyes just happened to fall onto one of the name combinations she tried.

She knew.

This was it. This was the one! _This was their daughter's name_. It was just...perfect! Chloe felt an attachment to this particular name, similar to what she felt when she came up with Trixie's name. It was the perfect combination of everything they liked and wanted in the name. She could see in her mind's eye a happy little girl with shiny dark hair (or maybe even blonde, who knows?!) answering to this name when Chloe called her. She couldn't wait to get home and tell Lucifer.

***

It was a beautiful September day in Los Angeles, and Amenadiel and Linda had the idea to take their son to the park after Linda got off work, and spend the evening together as a family.

Linda watched from the bench, taking a few pictures here and there, as Amenadiel shadowed their toddling two year old around the playground as the boy talked to to other small children, himself, and his father as he played.

The little family was all smiles as Amenadiel took Charlie's hand and helped him walk up the stairs of the playground tower. Linda left the bench to wait at the base of a smaller slide with Amenadiel as Charlie slid down from the top.

The temperature wasn't too hot or too cold, which was odd for late September in L.A.. There was no current major stress on any of them. Everything was as it should be: happy and peaceful.

Or so Amenadiel thought.

He didn't realize, in keeping an eye on and playing with his son, that somebody was keeping an eye on him.

Remiel stood underneath the shade of a tree, yards away from the playground, just watching her older and once favorite brother and his incomprehensible new life.

Her face was twisted with anger, betrayal, and other strange feelings that she just didn't have the time to sort through where Amenadiel was concerned right now. She had a task to complete, a task that she would have completed months ago if Amenadiel had not deceived her.

Her brother had _lied_ to her all those months ago. It was not Amenadiel who had played a role in conceiving another half-angel child. It was as she always feared. All this time, she hoped beyond all hope that it _was_ Amenadiel's second child that she sensed because she trusted his judgement, but deep down, part of her knew that her more promiscuous sibling was bound to make more mistakes that he could not undo. It seems now that she should have listened to that part of her. Remiel didn't know much about human reproduction, but she did know that human females get very large and round in the middle as the pregnancy progressed, and they stayed that way for just a little under one Earth year.

Amenadiel's...mate (she supposes) did not look that way at all, at what should be around eight months gestation for her.

Remiel grumbled, gripped her spear tighter with her rage, turned on a booted heel, and rolled her shoulders to release her falcon-like wings.

Before any of the humans in the area could blink, Remiel was gone.

***

Lucifer stood over his stove, watching the sizzling vegetables and meat as they cooked. He sipped his drink and glanced down at the time on his phone. The detective was supposed to be back in fifteen minutes and then he could officially start worrying. Granted, he always worried when his siblings were involved, but the detective was right, he couldn't hold her hostage here.

He prodded the fajitas with a spatula a little, to make sure that everything was being cooked evenly on all sides, when he heard a _woosh_ from behind him.

He sighed, "Here for dinner? You should have texted or called, and I would've made more! Smells good, doesn't it?" Lucifer joked as he took a drink of whiskey. _Honestly, Amenadiel needs to figure out how to use his cell phone._

"Brother," A stern female voice made him freeze.

Definitely not Amenadiel.

Lucifer put down his drink and the spatula, steeling himself and turning around to face his uninvited guest. He should have known. He plastered a faux-friendly smile on his face, his tone venomous. "Hello Remmy. What can I do for you, little sister?"

The angel stalked into the room, a heated fury in her eyes as she moved her spear from hand-to-hand, her feathers flaring defensively. She tucked her wings away.

"Amenadiel lied. He was protecting _your_ child! You _did_ impregnate a human! The both of you deceived me for the second time."

Lucifer let out an annoyed breath, but didn't let his guard down. He knew this was bound to happen eventually, lies always catch up with people, but he wasn't about to let Remmy win, not when it was his family at stake.

"Guess the phrase 'fool me once' flew right over you, eh?" Lucifer couldn't help himself. Remiel let out a frustrated growl, swinging her spear so that the tip of the blade rested on Lucifer's Adam's Apple.

He didn't flinch, but maintained eye contact with his younger sister and raised his hands in the air in peace. "I never asked Amenadiel to lie. That was entirely his own doing. _Both times_. And considering you never came and asked me either time if I did what you're implicating, I didn't lie either! Furthermore, what you are accusing me of, sister, is not at all what you think it is!" Lucifer ground his teeth, his volume and temper rising. He gestured with his eyes to his neck, asking her to move her weapon.

She complied, but her face held no emotion. It was as if Remiel was an emotionless stone. With her clipped and pointed tone, she said, "It doesn't matter what I think. That child does not belong here. I will take it to the Silver City where it will be away from your manipulations and humanity's flaws!"

That did it.

He felt the fire ignite in his eyes. Lucifer lunged at her, yelling with the force of his power behind him, hoping that the angel realized what a horrible mistake she'd just made. She let out a grunt as she held her spear across herself as protection. Lucifer swatted it out of her hands like it was a mere tree branch, not a celestial weapon.

Now weaponless, Remiel was forced to go on the defense. It never bothered her that Lucifer was taller and physically stronger than her; she had spent her entire life in the Silver City sparring with her older brothers, often reigning victorious because of her speed and tactical wit.

She hadn't sparred with Lucifer in a _very_ long time, but she did recall one slight weakness of his: he didn't protect his legs very much, just upper half and wings (when they were corporeal).

Punches were thrown left and right, Lucifer knocking Remiel's head to-and-fro, but from her retaliation given to his mid section, Lucifer was becoming slightly winded. She was able to hold him back slightly by trying to grab for his arms, but Lucifer's strength prevailed.

He couldn't look at her like the too-serious little sister who was obsessed with Amenadiel, hunting, and pleasing Father. He couldn't show any sign that he, at one time, loved her. She was a threat to Chloe and his daughter, and he would do whatever was necessary to remind her and the rest of his siblings that they _will not_ take his family away.

Remmy ducked down quickly, as Lucifer threw combinations of punches at her face. He saw when she hooked her right leg, and thank Maze for centuries of annoyingly pointing out all his vulnerable areas in a fight. she quickly made a swipe for his right leg which was about half a foot behind his left leg, making it the non-weight-baring leg. She felt the moment her leg collided with his. He felt when she started to pull and-

Lucifer's fist connected with the side of her head with a sickening crack. He saw Remmy blink multiple times and breathe irregularly. Now she was off balance and falling onto the hard, cold floor. A flame of fight reigniting in her, Remiel found the strength to push herself up onto her hands and knees as Lucifer loomed over her.

She didn't need to fight long though. Having had enough of his sister's games, Lucifer held her up by the chin and pushed her forcefully against the wall, gripping her by the throat. His sister struggled in his grip, her feet dangling inches off the floor.

Lucifer returned his eyes to their normal dark brown and hissed his words through gritted teeth, "Now you listen, Remiel,"

Remmy vanquished her struggling momentarily to let her eyes make contact with her brother's.

"The child the detective and I've created is not whatever abomination you and all our other siblings have imagined her to be. I did not purposely intend for her to exist, _but she does_ , and she will have an incredible life of her own design, being raised by the most loving, bravest, and kindest mother in the world. Do I deserve her? Dad certainly knows I don't, but I would sooner go back to ruling over Hell than see you take my daughter somewhere she won't be loved and appreciated for who she is!"

Remiel was silent for a time. Lucifer waited patiently for her response, just waiting to use prepared comebacks as to why nobody would be hurting the child nor her mother.

What Remiel said next made it feel like ice cold water was dumped into his stomach.

"It sounds like you want to make a deal, brother."

Lucifer replayed his speech over in his mind. '...but I would sooner go back to ruling over Hell than see you take my daughter somewhere she won't be loved and appreciated for who she is!'

That did sound like a deal.

He let go of Remmy, letting her cough as she caught her breath and sunk to the floor. Lucifer turned his back on her as she regained her composure.

Her voice still hoarse, Remmy proposed, "If you love this child as much as you say you do, you won't mind making a deal with me for it."

There was a pause and then Remmy continued, "I'm only thinking of what's best for Earth, brother." But then she muttered under her breath, but still loud enough that Lucifer heard every word, "Something you've clearly never done."

Lucifer turned his head back around, his eyes dark and dangerous. "Are you threatening me, Remiel? _Me_?" Now his entire body was turned around to face his sister.

She smirked again, "I see you're still prideful as ever...Sam."

Lucifer ground his teeth. As much as she was pissing him off, anger and competitions (no matter how poorly matched) clearly did not working on this sibling. She wasn't scared of him. Probably what she gets for being Amenadiel's little shadow most of her life, complete pig-headedness.

Lucifer let it go and turned to his more business-like personality. He ignored her comment and picked his head up, slid his hands into his pockets, and smiled in a way that would appear wicked.

"Amenadiel got to fight honorably for his son's life, but your decision in regards to my daughter is to allow me no say in the matter. Interesting tactic little sister, considering my...history when I question authority. Come on! Make a deal with the devil." He made sure to flash his teeth, his tone sounded no more pleased than it did when she arrived.

Remiel took in a deep breath, pressing her shoulders back in a way that made her look slightly taller and more threatening. "Brother, if we're both being honest,"

"Which I always am," Lucifer interrupted, making Remiel grind her teeth.

"You know as well as I do that you are not prepared for the task of raising a child, especially one as powerful and controversial as... _she_ will be."

Lucifer nodded slowly. He had been coming to terms with this very fact since he found out about Chloe's pregnancy. He knew he was the worst possible candidate for fatherhood, domestication, and the like. A past version of himself would have been repulsed by the very idea, but now, after all he's learned and been through, he wanted a life of happiness with Chloe, more than anything, no matter what it entails, but that didn't mean he believed himself worthy of it.

"If you _love_ her," Remiel rolled her eyes, still speaking of the child. Most of his siblings believed him incapable of positive emotions such as love. "you obviously want what is best for her."

"Obviously," Lucifer agreed, "and for her mother."

"Yes. The human incubator." Remiel spat. Lucifer chose to ignore this, no matter how much his stomach churned at the way she spoke of Chloe. He glared at her in a way that should make her realize she was toeing a very fine line with him.

"Anyway, I will make you this deal. We will fight, as we used to. If you win, your child will be allowed to remain on Earth with you and her mother, without any interference from me. If I win, I will take the child to the Silver City to realize her full potential and neither you _nor_ _Amenadiel_ will not begin any wars or interfere in anyway. Fair?"

Lucifer mulled it over in his head. He had been making deals long enough to know that they shouldn't be speaking or making promises for Amenadiel in this situation, but if his brother was willing to lie to their siblings to protect Little Bullet, Lucifer had to trust that he would honor their bargain in this deal went south. He raised a finger and pointed as he spoke, "If, on the off chance you do win, the child's mother remains unharmed. You can...take the child after the detective has safely given birth at the natural time, but not a second before."

Even though saying this absolutely nauseated him, Lucifer wanted to add this as a fail safe, even though he was fully confident in his ability to defeat his sister. He did not lose often in the Silver City while sparring with his siblings, and centuries learning the demon's style of fighting and the thousands that the humans created put him in a colorful advantage that his sister did not have. If this went poorly for him, he could at least protect Chloe.

Remiel did not look pleased, but she nodded.

The two shook hands with unnaturally tight grips. He didn't want to risk breaking his deal with Remmy by kicking her ass too soon.

Lucifer didn't hear the elevator ding behind him when he said, "Not in my penthouse though. We've damaged it enough."

Remiel straightened, her eyes sharp and locked on something behind Lucifer. He turned to see what his sister was enamored with when he heard a gasp.

Chloe was standing in the entrance from the elevator, wide eyes taking in the destruction and stranger in the room.

Without saying a word, Lucifer rolled his shoulders to summon his wings, gripped Remiel around the middle, and flew the two of them away from the detective.


	19. Conspiracy Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Remiel have it out over the fate of Lucifer's daughter. Her entire future rests on the outcome of this battle.

Lucifer kept flying, Remmy squirming beneath him. She kicked, punched, and protested that he let her go, but Lucifer persisted that she stop being a twat and let him pick the place for their battle. 

He knew that he had to get far enough away from the detective so that, one, she could be safe, and two, he would be at full strength and prepared to fight his sister without a problem. However, this place also needed to be underpopulated for the least amount of human injury.

An idea came to him.

Soon enough, he let Remiel go and landed gracefully in soft white sands. Remiel...didn't have as much luck. She was so enamored with getting free of her brother's grip that she lost sight of where they were flying. Now that she was unexpectedly free, Remmy didn't have time to prepare her landing, so Heaven's greatest huntress slipped from her brother's arms and went summer-salting through the sand with a chorus of pained noises.

When she had stopped and come to her senses, she brought herself back to her feet.

Lucifer waited behind her, adjusting his cuff-links like he had much better things he could be doing, but his body posture was stiff, rigid, and defensive. His primaries flexed behind him, his legs shoulder width apart for balance, and his shoulders hunched forward slightly, ready for the coming fight.

Remiel grunted as she adjusted herself to her full height, her armor sprinkled with the white sand. "Why here?" His sister bitterly asked, looking at their surroundings.

Lucifer didn't look around at the beach; he had seen it enough times before.

"I told Amenadiel this story. Seems appropriate that I bring him back up since he's the one who got into this bloody mess." He scoffed and shook his head.

"Our brother has made his share of mistakes, but you are the one who's made _this_ mess!"

Lucifer didn't give any indication that he was bothered by this statement. In fact, he gave an air of more annoyance than anything else. "Can I finish my story?"

Remiel rolled her eyes and nodded once. Lucifer took another breath and cast his gaze over the ocean.

"When I first came to Earth, I landed right here on this beach. I made Mazikeen cut my wings off here in the sand, too."

He heard Remmy make a disgusted noise behind him at the mention of removing his wings.

"Amenadiel and I had a good bit of fisticuffs here, I burned my first pair of wings, and, most recently," He stopped and couldn't help the smile encroaching his face and the warm sensation starting in his belly and spreading through him, "it's where the love of my life - also the mother of my child - and I...shared our first kiss."

Remiel waited for him to continue, given that he hadn't yet actually answered her question. She didn't have to wait long for him to regain his composure.

"My best guess is that the veil between Earth and Hell is weakest here, hence why it was easier to pop out here every time I decided to take a vacation. There are only a few more places like this in the world. The humans are probably able to sense this and naturally stay away from it. That's why I picked this place, little sister."

Remiel glanced around again, confirming that there were indeed no humans around.

"I will give you one last chance to do what's right for this child, Lucifer. If you have truly changed as much as you and Amenadiel say you have, then you will know that the Silver City is the best possible place for someone as dangerous as her!"

Lucifer turned to his sister, his muscles tensing. It was no secret that he and his siblings were dangerous, even more so when they were angry (especially at each other). He and Amenadiel didn't need to experiment on their half-angel children to prove that they had probably inherited this trait. A mixture of human DNA couldn't possibly be able to inhibit that much divine power.

"How bad could she be, really?" Lucifer asked, making sure to show his teeth in his devilish grin, leaning his head to the side.

Remmy clenched her fists and yelled, "You're too confident, as always. This child could tear apart mountains with her bare hands, and burn down villages with a single glare! She will be able to topple entire kingdoms without breaking a sweat just because she's _your_ daughter. None of our siblings trust that being raised under your biased and hateful influence will bring another war upon the Silver City and bring ruin to the Earth!"

Lucifer flinched, a plethora of unpleasant emotions welling up inside of him, ready to lash out at his sister for her ignorance. How dare she assume what his daughter might become? He had assumed that his siblings would overly compare her to him, thanks to whatever in them refused to see him as anything other than evil, or change their views, but this was going too far. The baby hadn't even been born yet, and she wasn't going to get a fair chance as to what her future might be like, what she might want it to be like.

Instead of correcting his sister on her arrogance and assumptions, Lucifer turned to face her with steeled emotions, rolling his sleeves up, and lowly reminding her, "A deal's a deal."

Remiel similarly readied herself for the spar, spreading her legs about shoulder-width apart for balance and angling her elbows so that her fists could strike at a moment's notice.

"Just like we used to back home, brother." She reminded him.

Lucifer nodded, and with a breath, took a step toward his sister as she charged.

***

Lucifer was gone in the blink of an eye. Chloe stood just outside the elevator for a minute, trying to process whatever just happened.

She tried to figure it out, but her mind just blanked. She had never met the woman Lucifer flew out of here with. Then her detective brain kicked in: look for clues. The first sense that registered to her was smell. A mouth-watering aroma filled her nose and made her stomach grumble. Right, Lucifer was supposed to be making dinner while she was back at the apartment.

She shoved her list into her pocket and made her way to the kitchen as fast as she could. The smell of grilled meat, vegetables, and exotic spices tempted her to put her search on pause for a moment and eat, but another part of her brain reminded her that Lucifer might be in trouble, and she needed to figure out what happened. It seems that he, luckily, remembered to turn the stove off before he left, so she didn't need to worry about a fire or food burning. Two plates were on the counter with tortillas, the food in the skillet ready to be served. He must have been interrupted while he was finishing the cooking.

Chloe walked back into the main room. Taking a large sweep around the room, she deduced that the woman must have come in from the elevator and made her way into the library, where she and Lucifer obviously fought.

Something about that theory didn't sit right with Chloe though. She didn't know the limits of Lucifer's strength, but judging by the current state of his deeper library and the walls near the balcony, he clearly wasn't holding back. This woman should probably be dead.

Unless she wasn't human.

Chloe nodded along with her thoughts. From her limited experience with celestial beings, she knew that only demons and angels could get into fights with each other and survive a blow at full supernatural strength; humans definitely could not. She had caught a glimpse of his pristine, heavenly white wings as well, a part of himself he doesn't put on display very often, so this person must have already known what he was capable of. Chloe didn't get a great look at the woman, but she seemed young and...was that armor she wore?

Her back started to bother her from all the moving around, Chloe lowered herself onto the couch to process the rest of her thoughts. She absent-mindedly ran her hand across her stomach in a soothing motion.

Then it hit her.

"Oh no," She breathed, sitting up straighter against her aching back.

Chloe pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Lucifer. After five rings, she got his cheeky voicemail. She hung up and tried again. No answer. This time she left a message.

"Lucifer, when you get this I need you to call me back. Please, _please_ tell me you're okay. I'm going to try and get a hold of Amenadiel...or Maze. Somebody. Just, please call me back."

She ended the message and dialed Amenadiel's number instead. His deep, calm voice answered after about three rings. "Hello Chloe-"

"Amenadiel? Something's wrong. How fast can you get to the penthouse?" Chloe hurried. She heard commotion in the background, another voice nearby, and incoherent other voices farther away.

"Chloe?" Amenadiel's voice sounded much more serious and worrisome. "What's wrong? Are you having contractions? Is it the baby?"

Chloe shook her head, pressing her free thumb into the space between her eyebrows as she squeezed her eyes shut. "No, no. It's not me. I'm fine. I-I came back to the penthouse and Lucifer flew off with some woman. Now half the library is destroyed. Amenadiel didn't respond at first. She heard him talking away from the phone, probably to Linda, Chloe figured after a while.

"Can you describe the woman for me?" He asked urgently.

"Um," Chloe started, "Not really. I didn't get a great look at her. Lucifer mostly blocked my view before they took off. She was shorter...I think? A lot shorter than him. And I'm pretty sure she had armor on?" She relayed the information more as questions than definitive statements.

Amenadiel hummed and then she heard his breath hitch. He muttered something that Chloe couldn't understand.

"Amenadiel, I'm worried about him. He's not picking up my calls."

"Chloe, I need you to listen to me," Amenadiel said with such authority that totally convinced her that she was currently on the phone with the first-born angel, a warrior of God.

"I think that that was our sister, Remiel. She's kind of a celestial hunter; her gift is to be able to sense the whereabouts of all celestial beings. She knows that Charlie and your baby exist. I can explain more later, but for now, you need to stay where you are. Linda will be over shortly, she's calling Maze right now to come and meet us."

He paused and then continued, "I think, in my intentions of keeping your daughter safe, I may have just made things worse with our siblings."

Chloe sighed heavily. There was nothing she could do about any of this now, so she replied as calmly as she could, "Okay. Okay, I'll stay and wait. Let me know if you hear from him, Amenadiel."

He said that he would and the two hung up.

Soon enough, Linda arrived at the penthouse, as promised, with baby Charlie in-tow as she made her way to Chloe. Chloe had moved from the couch to investigate the destruction again. Chloe explained her worry to Linda, who listened carefully.

"Sounds to me like it could be Remiel."

"That's what Amenadiel said" Chloe confirmed. "Have you met her?"

Linda shook her head, her face paling slightly and crowding with worry. "She came to Earth to visit Amenadiel when I was pregnant with Charlie. She wanted to take him to Heaven too, but he was the first of his kind back then, so nobody really knew what to do or what he would be like. Thank goodness Amenadiel got her to back off eventually."

Linda glanced back to her toddler, who was fast asleep in his stroller after an hour of running around a playground. "I don't know what I would've done if they had taken him from me." She whispered.

Chloe remembered the demons who tried to take Charlie away, and her heart broke for Linda; she didn't know that angels had been trying too. Now her daughter was the center of something similar, but only because of family drama that happened millennia ago. It just wasn't fair.

Chloe's gaze had wandered out the window, searching the horizon and waiting for Lucifer and Amenadiel to return. She hadn't realized she had started worrying with her necklace and taking her calming breaths until Linda gently grasped Chloe's free hand with both of her own. She squeezed reassuringly.

"It'll all be okay Chloe. Lucifer's not going to let anything happen to your baby, I'm absolutely sure of it." Linda said in her calm, even tone.

Chloe couldn't find it in her to form words without breaking down, so she nodded and smiled weakly at Linda. The two of them continued waiting for news.

***

Back at the beach, all humans should consider themselves very lucky that they decided not to visit this particular section Lucifer had flown Remmy to. Neither celestial was holding back, each eager to reign victorious. One fought with passion and duty, while the other desperately wanted to protect what was his.

Remiel's face was cut up and bleeding, purple swelling appearing around her eyes. There was sand in her wounds and hair too. The sharp and quickly becoming a numb, uncomfortable pain in her right shoulder made her believe that she had just torn her rotator-cuff after numerous blows. That didn't stop her though. Instead she resorted to more of a defense, very dependent on her left arm and legs.

Lucifer's time battling hordes of demons in Hell seemed to be helping him tremendously in a fight against his sister. She was much smaller and definitely not as strong as he was. Most of his warrior-siblings were trained in a number of different fighting styles, but most of these styles he either learned along side them, or picked them up from the humans, so he knew how to defend himself against her attacks, using his strength as an advantage.

The only thing that she had on him was her speed. Like Maze, she wasn't as tall as others of her kind, so she had to make up for it with wit and agility.

She had landed attacks on him more by charging, faking, and then attacking elsewhere. A coward's fight if you ask him, but she came close to nearly incapacitating him with her tactics. After Lucifer had cracked her jaw, Remiel brought her leg forcefully into his right knee cap. Lucifer felt his knee bend backwards, too far backwards, to a point where he's sure it formed the opposite angle to what I should look like. Thankfully, the rush of adrenaline numbed the pain for the first instant, but Lucifer definitely heard the snap and tear of his ACL, MCL, and meniscus.

Currently unable to support him, his right knee gave way, forcing Lucifer to half-kneel in the sand. He wanted to shout, release the pain that made much more of a statement now that the adrenaline was wearing off, but he wouldn't let his sister have the benefit of seeing him so weak. He grunted and panted as he tried to push himself up with his hands and left leg, but after much struggling, he looked up and saw Remiel charging toward him. She unfurled her wings and jumped high into the air, coming in for the end-of-battle "kill".

She clasped her hands above her head, pushing her elbows together at right angles in front of her face. Remmy yelled as she put her wings away mid-air and fell, using gravity to harden her hit on top of her brother's head.

Just before they made contact, Lucifer threw himself out of the way, ducking and rolling onto the sand. Oh well. This suit was ruined with beach muck anyway, what's a few more grains going to do?

Remmy landed on all fours on the sand with a muffled _BOOM_ , sending more debris flying in every direction.

Perfect.

Lucifer took the moment while his sister was disoriented (a tactic Maze taught him centuries and centuries ago). His leg screamed and burned with pain, begging him to stop, but Lucifer pushed through, using the grindy cloud around them as camaflouge for his next attack.

He hobbled up behind his sister just as the dust and sand were settling. From his spot, Lucifer saw her move her head left and right, scanning the area to look for him. Just as Remmy was about to turn around, Lucifer hooked an arm around Remiel's throat and squeezed. He had not squeezed this hard in the penthouse, but then he was trying to merely get a point across. Now, he was defending his and Chloe's daughter's life. Remmy started to squirm and kick, not ready to give up the fight just yet. After a minute of strangling, she started to gasp and pant for air. Even angels need to breathe.

"Give up, Remmy?" Lucifer taunted. Remiel started slapping at his forearm, begging for release. "Oh, but you put on _such_ a show little sister! Won't Dad and the others be angry if you come back empty handed?"

Remmy made another gasping sound, trying and failing to get air into her lungs. She used the last of her energy to kick and swat at Lucifer frantically.

Neither of them heard the whoosh and flap of approaching wing beats until their older brother called out, "Both of you! Stop this right now!"

Lucifer's and Remiel's eyes flew in the direction of Amenadiel's voice just as Remiel's fight was weakening with her loss of oxygen.

Amenadiel and Mazikeen stood a few yards away from them. Maze had unsheathed two Hell-forged blades and bared her teeth at the female angel, ready for a fight. Amenadiel's stance was wider than a comfortable relaxed standing position, his expression was stormy, but his hands were currently relaxed at his sides.

With a huff, Lucifer released Remiel from his choke-hold. She fell to the sand with unpleasant-sounding heaves, gasps, and coughs as she rubbed her neck. Her skin was a sickening blue color, but quickly healing.

"That," She gasped, "was not" gasp, "sparring."

Lucifer dusted sand off his pants and cocked his head at her, "Ah, if I remember correctly, Zechariah tried to throttle everyone in battle."

Either because she was tired of arguing or because her older brother was one hundred percent correct, Remiel glared at Lucifer and shrugged.

" _What's going on here?_ " Amenadiel bellowed, he and Maze walking toward the two.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Maze spat, twirling the handle of one of her blades around her index finger before pushing the tip just under of Remiel's chin.

Lucifer gestured with his hands, nonchalantly, and explained, "Remmy here heard through the grapevine about the detective's child and came during dinner to tell me that she's taking evil's spawn to the Silver City to learn how to be a good little angel. We made a deal. She wins, the baby's hers. I win, both she and her mother remain on Earth, unharmed." His words were clipped and threatening, putting more emphasis on his last words.

Once again Remiel glared. Thanks to her faster healing, she pushed herself to her feet and faced her eldest brother. Maze growled, standing her ground, and remaining defensive. She did, however, remove her blade from the angel's chin when Remmy glared back and forth between Maze and the blade. Maze smiled wickedly and did not budge.

Remiel sighed in annoyance. She decided to ignore the stubborn demon and simply looked past her and said, "Two years ago, I agreed to hear your side of things, Amenadiel, because of our past. I was sorry that it came to a fight for us then. I am not now, given the circumstances." She gestured behind her to where Lucifer was standing and argued, "Who knows what Lucifer will raise his child to believe about our father? About our family? With her power, who knows what kind of rebellion they might raise and how that will affect the balance of the universe! It's our duty to intervene before there are dire consequences!"

Lucifer interrupted, leaning forward slightly with an index finger pointing upwards, and giving a cheeky smile. It looked more ridiculous on his cut and bruised face. "I'm guessing my word doesn't count for anything?"

Remmy rolled her eyes so far back Amenadiel thought she was going to lose them back there.

"Even if I agree to put her in a time-out if she wakes up one morning and decides to destroy the universe?" Lucifer asked.

Now even Amenadiel and Maze looked him with an exasperated "C'mon, really?" look.

"I won't let that happen, Remmy. _We_ won't let that happen." Amenadiel gestured with an open palm to Maze and Lucifer. "You don't even know Father's plans for this child yet! How can you assume that she'll be a monster? Why can't you give our niece the benefit of the doubt? You have no proof of her future!" He implored.

Remiel shook her head in disgust. "I thought being around the humans changed you drastically before, brother. I don't even recognize you anymore." Her tone was drowned in disgust.

The angels hadn't notice the demon that was now ready to burst with fury. Before Remiel could blink, Maze (sick of being ignored) yelled in frustration, dug her blade in slightly more to Remmy's chin to a point where blood slowly began to drip out, and snarled, " _Amenadiel_ , you call this goody-two-shoes angel Baby Deckerstar's aunt again, and I'm gonna gut somebody."

Now she addressed Remmy directly. "You and the rest of your judgmental family come anywhere near my kids again, and there will be hell to pay, I swear that on my life. _You. Are. Not. Their. Family_. We are. Me, Amenadiel, Lucifer, and the rest of the humans. And you will _never_ harm any of them. Do I make myself clear?"

Remiel's lip was curled up, like she got a whiff of a foul smell. Instead of answering the demon directly, her dark eyes glanced back over in Lucifer's general direction. Smart, choosing not to pick a fight with Hell's most fearsome torturer in Remiel's current state.

"We had a deal, brother. You won and I gave you my word. I will leave Earth and return to the Silver City...without the child."

Nobody said anything as Remiel strode away from Mazikeen to pick up her heavenly weapon. With one last look to her older brothers, she grumbled with clipped words, "If this goes as I predicted... don't say nobody warned you."

"It won't. That I promise you...sister." Lucifer slowly replied, his voice dripping with a ice-cold danger.

Remiel rolled her shoulders and her falcon-like wings materialized. With a battle-roughed body and a powerful flap of her wings, she returned to her heavenly home.

Lucifer watched her go and Amenadiel interrupted, "You should go home, Luci. Chloe's worried about you."

Lucifer looked to his brother and Maze, his expression softening for the first time in an hour. He could finally relax, if at least a little bit. "I...you both...I" Lucifer sputtered. Maze smirked at seeing him so flustered and uncomfortable, but Amenadiel waited for his brother. "Thank you." Lucifer finally got out. He was truly grateful for his brother and Maze and for their efforts. He _had_ Remmy at the end of the spar, but he was so overcome by anger that, if Amenadiel hadn't intervened, he might have...

No. He couldn't go there. He would never do _that_ again. He wouldn't be responsible for another sibling's demise.

Amenadiel smiled, his grin lighting up his whole face pleasantly. He nodded to his little brother and replied, "Family protects each other."

Lucifer tried to give a smile, even if it was sad, but it was merely a twitch of his lips upon execution. There was a pause in the conversation as Maze neared Amenadiel for a lift back into the city.

"Oh, and Luci," Amenadiel started again. "I'm...I'm sorry I didn't learn that sooner, and...I'm even more sorry that our siblings haven't learned this lesson after all this time."

Lucifer's mind flooded with thoughts and emotions that he didn't know how to process. He could quickly identify a few: anger, bitterness, hollowness even. The rest he couldn't quite name. He'd need to book a session with Linda immediately if his brother's words continued to strike him like this in a few days. Instead, he refocused his thoughts on a stressed detective and probably ruined dinner.

"I'll see you both soon, I'm sure. For now, I have to explain to the detective why I look like I've been in a bloody car accident and deal with a perfectly good dinner that will now have to go in the rubbish."

He turned his back on them so they wouldn't see his confusion, hurt, and attempt at a mask anymore. Lucifer called on his wings once again and flew off in the direction of the penthouse.

***

Chloe's and Linda's eyes shot toward the balcony when the sound of wings flapping came from it yet again. Lucifer stood on the balcony, looking as handsome and cheery as ever, even though his suit was torn, bloody, and full of sand, his hair ravaged. Chloe rose from her seat at the bar as best she could, but Lucifer met her there before she could even start walking. "Missing a party am I?"

She gasped and flung her arms around him. He gently embraced her as well, but not as hesitantly as he used to. "I'm so glad you're okay! Where were you? What happened?" Chloe cried.

Lucifer pulled back from the hug to look at the detective's tear-brimmed eyes and worried expression. Then he looked to Linda for help, like the doctor could possible decipher his thoughts for him.

Instead the doctor smiled and said, "I'll give you two a minute. Amenadiel and Maze got back a few minutes ago and started redoing your dinner." Her heels clicked against the marble as she disappeared into Lucifer's kitchen.

With a heavy sigh, Lucifer reached behind the bar to pull out a tumbler and a bottle and began to pour himself a drink. He lowered himself into a seat next to the detective as she readjusted herself. "You want anything darling?" Lucifer asked, tipping his glass toward her.

Chloe gave huffed indignantly then, "I want you to tell me what the hell just happened!"

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer summarized the events of the past hour for Chloe, explaining his deal with his sister, how she was no longer a threat to the baby, and that he took a few more laps around L.A. to heal allow his body to heal before coming home.

Chloe stared at a spot on the floor, fidgeting with something in her hands. "So your siblings think our daughter is going to be some sort of...secret weapon for you to use against them?"

Lucifer shrugged and said bitterly, after taking a sip of his drink, "Seems to be. They're convinced anything I do or make is evil. I draw the line at the child."

Worried knots pained her stomach, and Chloe wanted to vomit at the thought of anybody, much less angels, coming to hurt her child. However, it comforted Chloe that, even though Lucifer still had a lot to learn and could have had a very different outlook on fatherhood, he was willing to do everything in his power to protect their daughter. Chloe had every right to be frightened about what all this means, but she refused to be ruled by fear another day in her life. She knew who her boyfriend was and is. He is a good man, the love of her life, and he will make a very good father.

"We'll get through this." Chloe half-smiled, maybe trying to more-so comfort herself than him. She fingered the piece of paper again.

Lucifer straightened up and raised on eyebrow. "What's that? In your hand?"

Chloe looked sheepish as she released the now crumpled list of names. She had taken it out of her pocket while she waited for Lucifer to come home, trying to distract herself with something.

"Oh, um, it's something we haven't agreed on _at all_ in the last few months, but..." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Lucifer raised both eyebrows now, urging her to continue because he was still confused.

Chloe handed the crumpled, warm paper to him and said, "I was hoping to tell you at dinner tonight, but since that's not happening, I'll tell you now." Her tone was a little more hopeful now. Seems that they could both use something good after the events of the evening.

"When I was at the apartment today, I started play around with names again, and...I think I finally figured out what her name should be. It's...I have a really good feeling about it."

She waited as Lucifer read over the list of names until he came to the circled name at the bottom.

"Iris Melody Morningstar?" He asked.

Chloe's smile grew hearing him say it. It seemed to be even prettier with his accent.

"Well? What do you think?" Chloe asked anxiously when he didn't say anymore. "Baby Iris?"

Lucifer shrugged and said, "Meh," placing the paper on the counter.

Chloe's face fell and her head jutted forward. "Meh? That's all you have to say about a name I'm absolutely sure about and in love with? Why are you fighting me on this name too? It's including a name you wanted, it's unique but not strangely different, and it's beautiful!"

Lucifer backed up in his seat, slightly unsettled by the detective's raised and angry tone. "I'm just...not completely convinced. I don't know Detective. Maybe I...maybe I need to see her before naming her."

Chloe brought her hands down against her thighs with a _smack_ and rolled her eyes with a huff.

"I just want it to be perfect!" He defended himself, "She'll have it for the rest of her life, you know."

Before Chloe could argue with him any more, Maze could be heard yelling from the kitchen, "HEY! DINNER'S READY! COME GET IT BEFORE YOU STARVE!"

"GAH! Maze! Did you have to scream in my ear?!" Amenadiel chastised her as his son started crying after the scare. 

Chloe was still looking at Lucifer with disbelief and hurt, but he jumped off his stool, talking aimlessly about how he really had a taste for fajitas and now they were ruined and being replaced, all the while walking away from her. How did he even make terrified walk-running look graceful and sexy?

Chloe grumbled as she slid off her seat and followed him into the kitchen. He'd better freaking come around on this one or come up with a better name himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Pinterest for the inspiration behind Remmy's monologue!


	20. An Executive Decision As Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the issue with Remiel now behind them, Lucifer has to make a different kind of final decision for his family.

The ride home from the hospital that evening was eerily quiet. The radio was turned off and neither Chloe nor Lucifer said a word. Only the sound of passing traffic disturbed the silence. 

Today was October twenty-first, also known as Chloe's due date and the end of the third trimester of her pregnancy. They had a regularly scheduled appointment today to see how Baby Deckerstar's progress was, but the results weren't exactly hopeful. 

Over the last few days, Chloe had begun to feel extremely uncomfortable and officially started her maternity leave when she clocked out a few hours ago, none of which she was overly thrilled with, but she knew that all of this discomfort and waiting would be over soon. She had also been experiencing some Braxton Hicks contractions, but they weren't excruciating, just annoying. She had experienced them about thirteen years ago in the weeks leading up to Trixie's birth.

But then Dr. Johnson performed an ultrasound and crushed Chloe's hopes. Since Chloe was just shy of forty weeks along, they would now be checking to see for further signs of labor. Chloe had none, except that there was a fully-formed baby in her uterus. Despite the early contractions, the baby had not dropped yet, nor had Chloe begun to dilate. 

Dr. Johnson didn't seem overly concerned, but she didn't exactly like that there were no signs of the baby coming in the near future. 

Lucifer didn't say much while Dr. Johnson explained what was happening, but Chloe imagined he was just confused by all of this, being a first-time parent. 

"So...at this point, I really don't think your baby's coming this week, like we had all hoped. At least...not on her own."

Lucifer squeezed Chloe's hand gently and asked, "You're not planning on cutting her out are you?"

The panic in his voice alarmed Chloe, but also warmed her heart. He had really stepped up to the plate in the last few weeks, and he was extremely protective of their unborn daughter, his fight early last month with his sister proved that. He may be getting a bit dramatic over this, but it was definitely an option to consider. 

"No no no," Dr. Johnson assured quickly. "Your plan from the start, Chloe, has been a vaginal birth, and I want what you want. We can, of course, schedule a C-Section if you decide that's the way you want to go, but I don't think we have to go there just yet. My advice to you would be to induce labor, sooner rather than later."

Chloe suddenly felt very nauseous. 

"We could make an appointment for this time next week. Normally, I would be able to give you more time to think about this, but considering that you're already forty weeks and the baby isn't even in the position to go through the birth canal, I'd say the longest we can wait is seven days before inducing labor."

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to the table Chloe was on. 

Chloe's words came out smaller and weaker than she had intended them to, "I, uh, I think we're going to need some time to talk about this."

Dr. Johnson nodded with a polite smile and replied, "All right. For now, I am going to have the nurse at the desk schedule you an appointment for the twenty-eighth. If, by some miracle, she comes before then, that's great, but I've got a feeling I'll be seeing the both of you early this time next week."

Lucifer and Chloe shook Dr. Johnson's hand as she left the room, and soon after, they left without a word. 

Lucifer pulled into his reserved spot in the Lux parking garage and turned off the engine. They both unbuckled their seat belts, but neither made any moves to leave the car just yet.

Chloe looked down at her stomach that looked ready to pop, but clearly wasn't according to Dr. Johnson. She felt tears prickle her eyes and she sniffed. 

"Detective?" Lucifer asked softly through the quiet. 

Chloe shook her head and answered, "I don't know what to do."

Lucifer turned in his seat and squeezed her fingers in his. He was looking at her softly, with almost a lost expression. Chloe had been leading this parenting partnership they had been working on for the last nine months, and now that she needed help, he didn't know how to.

"Of course, I want her to come as soon as possible, I can't wait to meet her, but...but I don't want her forced out if she's not ready!"

She hyperventilated more than cried, but Lucifer didn't let go of her once; instead he drew her in closer to him over the certain console and rubbed comforting circles on her back. 

When Chloe calmed down and quieted a few minutes later, he calmly asked, "Can I tell you what I think about all of this?"

She looked up at him, his eyes dark and a little misty, his mouth turned down into a frown, and his gaze directed at the dashboard. It struck Chloe that they were having one of their vulnerability moments; he stuck by her side as she broke down, and now it was her turn to do the same for him. 

"I have been doing a lot of reading...of research. Lately, uh, after you fall asleep, I just...can't. Thoughts and worries and dreams keeping me up," He gestured to his head with his free hand. Chloe nodded for him to continue. 

"Detective...Chloe," He looked her in the eyes, "I cannot muck this up. I-it literally sickens me to think that I could hurt her...that I could poison our child for just considering her m-my...family."

He sniffed and looked back to the floor. Chloe's heart shattered for him. 

"S-so that's why I made a nice bedroom for her, and have been doing all of this online reading. I-I want to be prepared for anything a spawn could throw at me." Part of Lucifer wanted to laugh as he remembered being adamantly against further parenting research last spring and how drastically different his attitude toward it was now. 

Lines on his face began to crease with anger as his voice raised, "And my siblings don't think I'm good enough, but they can go suck a-"

"Don't."

"-if they think I'm not going to protect those that I love even after my dying breath." He paused for a breath and then continued, "My top priority, Detective, is to keep you and our offspring alive and safe. I think Dr. Johnson wants to induce labor because she doesn't want the child to keep growing until she's too big for you to deliver. That's why human spawn are born so much earlier than other mammals, did you know that? Dad gave you lot higher cognitive functioning, so you got larger heads, and it ended up being too dangerous for females to deliver in the time their offspring really needed to be fully developed, so He made your gestation periods shorter."

"N-no I didn't know that," Chloe admitted. It did make some sense though.

"So, she's going to keep growing either way, and it's not safe for you to be pregnant with her anymore."

His lips quivered and Chloe felt like she was about to start crying again. The one place that was supposed to nurture and grow her daughter for the last nine months was no longer safe for her, and Chloe couldn't help but somewhat feel like a failure, even though logic told her that this wasn't her fault. 

She scoffed as a funny thought occurred to her, "You know...we're at the point where I have to deliver for safety reasons, and it's not even because she's half-angel. This is just another normal human pregnancy complication. I'm sure doctors and mothers see this all the time."

Lucifer forced a smile and added, "You've just made so nice a home for her that she doesn't want to leave."

Chloe rubbed her free hand over her stomach and directed her next comment to the baby, "And I love that you're comfortable and happy, but Mom needs her body back please,"

She and Lucifer chuckled. 

"So...induction...final decision?"

Lucifer nodded and replied, "Yes. That is...that is my executive decision as Dad. Oh...bloody hell that's a terrifying statement." He grimaced.

Chloe laughed and nodded. Then she asked, "October twenty-eighth?"

Lucifer smiled and gave a small nod, "October twenty-eighth."

They headed inside not long after, and Chloe decided to keep living like she had been, like the baby could come any hour now. 

While Lucifer made them dinner, she triple checked her hospital bag (that had been packed for about three months now). 

It was full of things for her and the baby. For Chloe, there were comfortable changes of clothes, breastfeeding equipment, a favorite blanket in case the hospital was cold, feminine products, shower products, postpartum undergarments, and a few snacks. For the baby, she had packed three newborn outfits she had gotten at the baby shower, a cute gray blanket with monkeys on it (Trixie's gift to her baby sister), diapers, creams, and a few just-in-case items. 

She wandered into the kitchen and asked, "Hey, have you packed your hospital bag yet? Just in case we do go into labor before next week."

His attention on the stove, Lucifer answered, "Yes, yes. I had it packed months ago when you asked me to."

"Okay..." Chloe asked slowly. She hadn't seen this bag yet. "What did you pack?"

"I took advice from some of the forums I read online. They suggested about three changes of clothes, some old t-shirts in case the offspring's bodily fluids end up on me somehow, a pillow and a blanket for that despicable couch-bed, a jumper, entertainment, and some snacks."

Chloe nodded with a smile. "Sounds good. You should probably put it by mine and Iris's so that if we're in a rush we don't have to keep looking for it."

"What did you say?" 

"Oh an we need to get the car seat in the car, set up the high chair and bassinet..." Chloe knew what she said and what he was freaking out about, she didn't care though.

Lucifer mixed around the cooking dinner some more and then turned his full attention to her, "Hold on! I thought we agreed to wait until we saw her to name her."

"No..." Chloe drawled, "You said that's what you wanted to do. I know that this is her name, Lucifer."

He shook his head and turned back to the dinner. 

Chloe couldn't help put notice the tight, agitated movement of his muscles under his shirt. 

She shook her head clear of the intense, constantly changing feelings. It was just hormones again and they were supposed to be arguing about their daughter's name. 

"Whatever...I'm going to go find the stuff that still needs to be set up."

"You'll do no such thing! You're nine, nearly ten, months pregnant and you've been on your feet far too long today. Dinner is almost ready. Now, please sit down Detective."

For once, she was glad he fought her. Chloe's feet and back were killing her, and the smell of food was making her salivate. 

She did what she was told, and soon, he brought two plates over to the table for dinner. 

They ate in mostly silence until Lucifer's mouth turned up into a smile, creating little crow's feet in the corners of his eyes. 

"All of this induction talk just, for whatever reason, got me thinking about us today. Then - and I don't know why - but I thought of that weird princess movie the urchin made me watch with you that one time...the one with the cat named after me."

"Cinderella?" Chloe asked. 

"Yes! That's the one!" Lucifer exclaimed, "Well, there was this one line that they plot-convenience fairy godmother said about how even miracles take a little time, and for some reason, the bloody Disney movie made me feel better about this whole mess." He stabbed a green bean angrily.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Maybe this is just a sign that's she going to have horrible punctuality."

They laughed and finished their dinner in peace.


	21. It’s Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little less than a week later, Chloe’s Braxton Hicks contractions become much more intense. Is Baby Deckerstar is finally deciding to come?

The rest of the week dragged on into the weekend. Now that Chloe was off of work, the days felt agonizingly longer. Lucifer stuck by her side throughout the day, only leaving at night to tend to the club. She loved him dearly, but she felt huge, crampy, and upset all the time, so it took everything in her not to constantly lash out at him. Most of their time was spent trying the internet's advice on how to induce labor at home. Some of the tactics were really fun (for Mom and Dad), but unfortunately, none of them worked. 

Dan had agreed to let Trixie come back to the penthouse after school this entire week. Chloe had called him a few hours after her last appointment to let him know that they might have to induce labor next week, so she wanted to spend as much time with Trixie as much as she could before her time was divided. 

Trixie loved her new room on the floor below the penthouse. Chloe still wasn't too warm toward the idea, but she also felt guilty knowing that Baby Deckerstar (Iris) was about to get all of her attention, so maybe distracting her oldest daughter with shiny new toys would help. It was a bad mom move, she knows, but it's the only thing she could think of at the moment to compromise. 

They spent most of their days watching movies and snacking when Trixie wasn't in school or doing homework. Sometimes, Chloe felt like she was going miss the days when it was just her and Trixie; they were some of her fondest memories, but now she was getting the opportunity to spread her love to another person, and she knew Trixie would make an amazing big sister, something Chloe never got to be.

Even though she tried to rest and relax as much as possible over the course of the week, Chloe found herself getting less and less sleep every night. She was just so uncomfortable in any position she tried, and many times (once she found a comfortable position) her mind wouldn't shut off. So, on top of being bored, uncomfortable, and anxious, now she was exhausted. 

Chloe found herself in a similar situation the night of October twenty sixth, two days before her induction date. There was something slightly different about tonight, though. Trixie had gone to sleep around nine because she had school in the morning. Chloe tried for sleep any time she could nowadays, so she climbed into bed not long after tucking her daughter in. Begrudgingly, Lucifer followed her even though he was nowhere near tied, but Chloe was hinting at a back rub. 

She grumbled that he wasn't rubbing hard enough and that her back still hurt, but he kept arguing that if he presses any harder, he risks doing damage to her spine. Chloe rolled her eyes, he was just being dramatic. After a few seconds, the pain subsided and Chloe felt herself drifting off into sleep...until the pain flared back up, but this time curving around to her stomach and making it feel tight. 

She winced and opened her eyes. She turned over her phone on the bedside table to see what time it was. Chloe could hear Lucifer snoring beside her, his hand still resting on her back. He must have fallen asleep while massaging her. 

Her phone said that it was a little after eleven, so Chloe had gotten about two hours of sleep. This pain was not about to let her go back to sleep though, that she knew. It felt just like the Braxton Hicks she had been experiencing the last few weeks but definitely more intense. 

Chloe told herself over and over again that it was just Braxton Hicks, they were nothing to worry about, and she should try to get some more sleep. 

That was until midnight rolled around and instead of subsiding, the contractions became slightly more intense and seemed to be more frequent than they were hours ago. 

Deciding to play it safe rather than sorry, Chloe opened up the timer app on her phone and began to time the duration and frequency of each contraction. 

As quietly as she could, she rolled herself out of bed. Part of her wanted to wake up Lucifer and have him tell her that she's crazy and needs to go back to sleep, but one look at his peaceful, sleeping face turned her against the option; he needed sleep almost as much as she did if this was really happening. 

Chloe paced the length of the penthouse while keeping an eye on the timer and her attention on her cramps. She walked during the relief and leaned against a wall, the bar, or a couch when the pain intensified. 

During the first hour of October twenty seventh, Chloe's contractions were about ten minutes apart, lasting about thirty seconds each, but they were quite sharp pains. Thinking that it very well could be gas, Chloe decided to try using the bathroom. When she deduced (around one a.m.) that needing to respond to nature's call wasn't the source of her pain, she finally chose to wake up Lucifer. 

Making her way over to the bed, she sat down on the empty side, ran her fingers lightly through his hair and kissed his cheek. 

"Lucifer?" She whispered. 

He made a sleepy, grumbling noise and turned away from her. 

"Lucifer." Chloe said a little louder. 

"Wha?" He blinked. 

"I...I think something's happening." 

Lucifer drew in a deep breath and mumbled, "No, just give the scepter back to the mer-king you insolent sod..."

Chloe's face scrunched in confusion, until she realized that she must have caught him in the middle of a dream. 

"Lucifer, wake up!" She commanded at a little over a normal speaking volume.

With a start, Lucifer turned toward her and sat up in bed, the blankets falling off his shirtless frame. 

"Detective..what? What's wrong?" He yawned. 

"I'm having contractions and they're ten minutes apart." She admitted. 

He blinked heavily twice, his mouth twitching like he wanted to say something, but was still processing. He turned his gaze to the other side of the bedroom and ran a hand over his tired face, "Ah, okay...do we..."

Suddenly, he froze with wide eyes, and Chloe actually feared for a second that he stopped breathing. Lucifer slowly turned to her and said under his breath, "Shit,"

With that, he jumped out of bed, clad in just his boxer shorts and began running around the penthouse, flipping on light switches and frantically searching for bags, muttering things they still needed to do under his breath. 

As quickly as she could keep up with him, Chloe stopped him as he rummaged through his vast closet for a suit to wear to the hospital. 

"Lucifer, look at me," She pleaded calmly, even though it felt like somebody was stabbing her lower stomach. 

He did as he was asked, his breathing erratic and his eyes wildly looking everywhere. 

Chloe tried to push aside her pain as best as she could for the time being. 

"I don't think it's time to go to the hospital just yet. I just...it really hurts and they're...they've been happening like clockwork for the last four hours or so. I just think we should keep an eye on it." She blew out a sharp breath through her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut as a longer sharper pain jolted through her. She braced herself on Lucifer's arm for support. 

"O-okay, Detective. Let's have you lie down." He stated simply, leading her from the closet back to the bedroom. 

Once he got her situated back into bed, he asked, "So if it's not time to go yet, what's the plan? I didn't think she was ready to come out yet?"

As Chloe entered a break in the contraction, she shook her head and answered, "Well apparently she changed her mind. The contractions are still too far apart and not long enough, so I think we're okay to stay at home for a little while longer."

Lucifer nodded.

"You should try to get some more sleep. Just in case this is happening today or tomorrow. You'll need to pack up the car and call a couple people for me in a couple hours." Chloe instructed. 

Lucifer began to slowly nod his head, his eyes glossed over like he was deep in thought. As his focus came back to her, though, he vigorously shook his head. 

"I'm going to do no such thing."

"What?" Chloe deadpanned. 

"How can you expect me to be calm and pack up the car, much less sleep while there is a child trying to crawl out of you?" He nearly yelled. 

Chloe slapped her forehead with her hand, putting the other on her hip. She was way too tired to deal with his antics right now, but here they were anyway. 

"Okay, first of all, I am waiting to see if my contractions come closer together. If they do, then we go to the hospital. If they don't, then we have a few more days, probably. Second, she's not trying to crawl her way out of me! If I'm being honest, I'm trying to do everything I can to kick her out!"

That sounded horrible, Chloe hated it as soon as she said it, but after a nearly forty-one week pregnancy, she was ready to be done and meet her little girl. 

She took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. 

"Just...can you please trust me on this?" She mumbled. 

He sighed and answered, "Detective, of course I trust you. I just don't-"

"You are ready," Chloe finished for him, almost as if she could read his mind, but in reality, his body language gave him away; he had been struggling with wondering if he was ready for this from Day One. 

He remained quiet for a moment and then decided, "All right. I'm going to pop in the shower and get dressed. I'll check in on you after that. If your contractions are under ten minutes when I get back, I'll start packing up the car."

Chloe rolled onto her side as the cramping slowly started again. "Sounds good."

They continued as planned. When Lucifer was finished getting ready, Chloe told him that her contractions were about nine minutes apart now, but still thirty seconds long.

A minute shorter in between was all Lucifer needed to hear to start his job of bringing their bags down to Chloe's car. 

While he was busy with that, Chloe decided to clean herself up. If she was going into labor today, it would be a few days before she could be clean again, so showering didn't sound like a bad idea. 

She cleaned herself up, pausing only a few times to get through the pain that seemed to be taking longer than it used to. She slipped on an old L.A.P.D. extra large t-shirt and black sweatpants, and braided her wet hair. She figured she could probably skip make-up today if she was just going to be laying in bed for the next however many hours. 

When she had finished, she made her way into the living room to try and sit for a while and see if that would ease the pain. Looking at her timer, she noticed that her contractions were nearly a minute in length now and about eight minutes apart, and it was just about to be two o'clock in the morning. 

Lucifer came in and out, constantly getting an update from her as he loaded more bags and baby supplies in his arms. 

Chloe called Dan. She felt a little bad about waking him up, but it was more important to let him know that he probably needs to come pick up Trixie or watch her until she knows what's going on with the baby. Once her ex's grogginess faded, he understood and said just to let Trixie sleep; he would be there soon, and asked her to have Lucifer give him a call to give him an update in a few hours. Chloe agreed, gave him the elevator security code to Trixie's room, and hung up.

After another two and a half hours of waiting and making sure they had everything packed, Chloe's contractions were longer and closer together. 

She clocked her last contraction and looked up at Lucifer - who was holding her on the couch - and with a wavering smile said, "I think it's time,"

He nodded once and said, "Right, let's go."

Once in the car, Lucifer drove through the street-light illuminated streets of quickly congesting L.A.. Chloe took the opportunity while she wasn't in much pain to make a few more phone calls. She realized that messages might need to be left because, to most of the city, it was still night time and they would be fast asleep. 

First, she called her mom, who had come back into town about a week and a half ago so that she could meet her new grandchild as soon as possible. After Penelope had finished squealing, Chloe told her that they'd call back after she got examined and officially admitted (or not).

Second, she called Amenadiel, and Linda by consequence. She had definitely woken him up, given the sleep in his voice. Mostly repeating what she had said to her mom, Chloe told them where she and Lucifer were headed, that she would give them an update as soon as they know anything else, and (since Lucifer was pulling her car into the hospital parking garage) if either he or Linda could let the rest of the group know that they're on baby watch. He agreed and wished her luck.

Just after five o'clock in the morning, Chloe and Lucifer entered the hospital and rode the elevator up to the maternity ward. 

The anticipation of this moment and the realization of where they were headed hit Chloe all at once. She felt herself smiling so much that her cheeks were beginning to ache. 

Her fingers danced around at her side, searching for Lucifer's, and when she found them, she slipped her hand into his.

"Hey," She gently prodded. 

His pale and worry-creased face turned to her. 

"We might be having a baby today,"

He quirked a small half-smile and replied, "Absolutely terrifying."

"Oh, come on!" Chloe joked, "A combination of you and me, that's gonna be one totally awesome kid." She regretted how completely awkward she sounded as soon as it met her ears and she grimaced, but Lucifer smiled wider and he laughed.

"My looks with your personality, hmm? As long as she's not sticky." He huffed a small laugh through his nose. 

Chloe would've said more, but the elevator doors opened to the floor they needed, and they walked out.

They found a young nurse at the front desk and explained what was happening. 

The nurse was very polite as she explained that they couldn't admit her to labor-and-delivery just yet. They need to perform an ultrasound to make sure that the baby is in the position to deliver and Chloe is dilating. 

She showed Chloe and Lucifer to an examination room and Chloe undressed while they waited for another medical professional to come in and examine her. 

Once he did, he took a few measurements of Chloe's belly and performed another ultrasound. Chloe explained how she had been feeling for the last eight hours or so, how her contractions were going, and what Dr. Johnson said at her appointment last week.

Examining the ultrasound quietly, a smile crawled its way up the doctor's face. 

"I guess somebody was listening last week cause she's definitely making her way out right now. I'm going to admit you, start some IV's, and get you hooked up to some monitors. Oh, and you are two centimeters dilated."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. 

While the doctor grabbed a few nurses, Chloe glanced over at Lucifer, who was sitting in a chair - his leg bouncing anxiously - across the room. She smiled at him and nodded. He acknowledged her politely by picking his head up and returning the smile, but she didn't miss how his hand twitched toward the flask in his jacket pocket, thought better of it, and then proceeded to play with his ring.

***

A couple nurses helped get Chloe settled into a room, changed into a blue and white hospital gown, and hooked up to a plentiful amount of painful IV's, as well as heart monitors for both her and the baby. They were able to better monitor her contractions from here, and once she was completely settled, Lucifer headed back to the parking garage to collect all of their bags. With Chloe's disapproval, he used his charm to corral some of the male nurses into helping him bring the bags up so that he didn't have to make more than one trip.

A doctor finally came in a little after eight a.m., and she told Chloe that she was now three centimeters along, so she guessed that the baby will come at some point tonight, also that - in case of an emergency C-section - Chloe wasn't allowed to have any solid foods, just clear liquids for the time being.

The pair settled into the room, expecting for it to be a long day of sitting and waiting. Lucifer complained about the uncomfortable pleather couch that he was being forced to call his bed for the next three days or more, and the incredibly tiny bathroom.

Not long after, Chloe began to have, not so much complaints of her own, but more anxieties. 

"Do you think Dr. Johnson is here today?" She asked. Dr. Johnson had been her OB/GYN throughout this entire process, and Chloe loved her. She was an amazing doctor. She had been wanting to induce Chloe tomorrow, meaning that was probably scheduled to work on October twenty-eighth, but if Chloe were to deliver on the twenty-seventh, it might by Dr. Johnson's day off, and a stranger would be delivering her daughter.

Getting another chance to move and explore the hospital outside of the room, Lucifer decided to go check with some nurses to see if Dr. Johnson was in today, and if she wasn't, maybe he could get her in here.

While she waited, Chloe thought she would go nuts from the constant beeping of the machine tracking her contractions and Iris's heart monitor. She decided to flip on the TV and found reruns of old Desperate Housewives on, which quickly entertained her as she crunched on some ice chips. 

About thirty-minutes later, Chloe heard a knock at the door, and when she turned (expecting to see another nurse come to poke her with another needle), she was shocked to see Lucifer poking his head in. Why would he be knocking?

Before she could ask what he was doing, he flashed her a goofy cheshire grin, which usually meant he was up to something. 

Chloe let her arms fall dramatically to the bed. "What did you do?"

He shook his head and stepped into the room, "Guess what I found you? Or should I say who?"

"Who?" Chloe perked up.

Lucifer stepped to the side, and in walked Dr. Johnson.

Chloe pumped her fists in victory with an excited, "Yes!"

"So I heard somebody decided to come on her own time after all!" She set to work examining the on-call doctor's work while making idle chit-chat with Chloe.

"Yeah she did."

"Well, it looks to me that you are at about three centimeters. How long have you been contracting again?" The doctor asked. Chloe recounted the events of last night for her.

"Okay." Dr. Johnson said with a hint of disappointment. "My best guess is, based on how your body is progressing, Baby's not going to come until very late tonight at the earliest. Probably looking more at near dawn tomorrow morning."

Chloe and Lucifer groaned in unison. 

Dr. Johnson left, promising to check in on her during the day, but given the way it's looking, she probably wouldn't be here for the baby's birth. She assured Chloe that she would come in to see her tomorrow morning and that the on-call physicians are wonderful at their jobs. She had trained many of them herself. Knowing that made Chloe feel much better about the situation.

By the afternoon, Chloe was only four centimeters dilated, they had created a group chat (being manned by Lucifer per his request) to update their close friends and family on the progression of the baby. Apparently, Maze was hanging out in the waiting room "standing guard", as Lucifer put it, and Amenadiel was making periodic visits. Neither of them could come in until Chloe had moved out of labor and delivery, though. Dan had promised not to bring Trixie or Penelope until after the baby had been born. 

The drugs were doing an adequate job of numbing Chloe's increasing pain, but the liquid diet wasn't cutting it anymore. She was starving and needed something a little thicker than broth or ice chips. 

"Hey, Lucifer?" She smiled. He was relaxing, feet kicked up on the couch and watching reruns of Bones, pointing out his favorite parts to her.

"Hmm?" He answered, taking the eyes off the screen. 

Chloe bit her bottom lip, quickly glanced at the floor and then back up to him, trying her best at flirting, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she was failing. "You wanna do me a favor?"

Upon hearing that word, Lucifer was at attention, completely abandoning Dr. Brennan's and Booth's cases. 

"Absolutely Detective! Anything in particular in mind?" He glanced to her legs for some reason. 

"I'm getting really hungry," She explained, "and I know I'm not supposed to have solid food in case I need to have surgery, but do you think you can snag me something a little more...sustaining than ice chips?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, like he was in the mood to fulfill some grand scheme, and her request was so simple. 

"And here I thought you were going to give me a morally challenging request."

Chloe glared at him. "You? Concerned about morals being challenged?"

"Well, more your morals than mine." He smirked smugly and leaned down to kiss her. She leaned into it as best she could. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He commented.

"Love you," Chloe murmured.

"Love you too. I'll see what I can do about that diet of yours." And with that, he left. 

He returned soon with two cherry ICEE pops. Chloe inhaled the first quickly, the tart, sugary taste making her want to inhale the popsicle, or do whatever she needed to do to get it all into her stomach faster. She finished both in record time. 

"Now that you're not starving yourself on odious ice chips," Lucifer crossed his legs and draped his arms over the back of the couch. "It's time for you to fulfill your end of the deal."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, "Ah, first of all, I'm delivering your child. That alone should fulfill my end. Second of all, I asked you for a favor! I didn't make a deal with you."

"Yes, but favors are always returned, Detective, especially ones from the devil, surely we've known each other long enough for you to know this."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "You already know what you want. Something in particular."

Lucifer stared at her, like a dominance challenge via staring contest. 

"What do you want?" Chloe deadpanned. 

After a pause, Lucifer broke his devil-may-care posture, leaned forward, and hurriedly said, "Since we've been here, at least four different people have come in and gotten to take more than their fair share of glances at your lovely lady parts."

Taking a moment to figure out what he was talking about, she put together, "So...you have a problem with other people, doctors, keeping an eye on the place where a person is going to come out of?"

Lucifer retorted, "No, I have a problem with them getting to look at you all day, but I don't! It was my marvelous work down there that got us into this situation in the first place, was it not?"

Chloe smacked her forehead. "Lucifer! They keep looking at me down there to see if I'm ready to deliver the baby yet. Not sexually, gross!"

They carried on this argument for a majority of the afternoon. When evening came and Chloe ate her dinner of broth, Lucifer munched on what had to be his fourth bag of cool ranch puffs that day. 

"Are you eating enough?" Chloe asked as a cute, young, female nurse adjusted her medication. 

Lucifer seemed very confused by her question. 

"I've only seen you eat chips today, and you haven't gone for your," She eyed the nurse, "favorite drink at all today. Just because I'm starving doesn't mean you have to."

Lucifer shrugged, "I'll be fine Detective. I'm immortal, remember? I can go a day without much sustenance, especially human food."

Chloe thought she might throw something at him, if her arms weren't hooked up to a million tubes, that is. 

"Uh huh. Remember the last time you told me you were immortal and normal human functioning doesn't affect you?" She glanced down to her stomach. Lucifer followed her gaze and his face paled; the last time he had told her something similar, she had asked if he could get her pregnant, he said no, and now look where they are ten months later. 

"You're right."

"Cafeteria's still open if you're hungry, hun." The nurse enthusiastically provided. She grabbed a laminated bit of paper from Chloe's tray and handed it to him.

"There's, uh, a lot of great options on there. Even some off the menu...if your interested." She said in a low, sultry voice, as she twisted a lock of hair around her finger. 

Really? Chloe thought, completely disgusted. His pregnant girlfriend is sitting right there in front of them!

Lucifer took the dinner menu from the nurse, and replied, "Well, I guess a chicken breast and a baked potato can't be too hard to ruin. Thank you darling." He said simply, completely ignoring the invitation from the girl Chloe knew he noticed. 

It made her smile with pride, and maybe a part of her hoped that the nurse was very jealous of her. 

About an hour after Lucifer had finished eating, which ended up being almost twelve hours since Chloe was admitted to labor-and-delivery, her contractions had become so intense that the doctor had decided offer her the epidural. 

Chloe nodded in response, they pain too great for her to speak through without seeming weak. 

Lucifer held her hand through these rough contractions, and said that he wanted to stay when they administered the epidural. 

Nurses helped Chloe up into a seated position at the edge of the bed. Lucifer stood in front of her so that she could lean forward onto him, giving the nurse administering the drug a good view of where to insert the needle. 

Chloe trembled on Lucifer. She shook from the cold of the hospital and the side effects of the other drugs she was on, plus the pain of contractions, fear of the epidural, and fear of actual delivery. 

"Ssshhh, my darling, ssshhh," Lucifer whispered soothingly into her ear, her head resting on his right shoulder near his neck. She wrapped her arms around his lower back. He held onto her elbows. 

"You're doing a marvelous job," Chloe knew he was just talking to distract her from a large needle being inserted into her spinal cord. Honestly, she was grateful for it. She'd rather listen to him than the nurse's progress. Chloe felt a small poke as the numbing needle went in. 

"You are so strong, Detective. Our spawn is so lucky to have you as her mum."

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle, but she was quickly reprimanded by the nurse, who was about to insert the epidural and couldn't have Chloe making any sudden movements. 

Lucifer chuckled instead, and asked her, "Remember when I taught those delinquents 'drugs not hugs'?" 

Chloe sniffed and murmured, "Unfortunately."

"If you want, I can take some of these pesky drugs that make you feel sick off your hands. That way there wouldn't be a need for so much hugging."

Chloe wanted to laugh, but something began to burn her spine, and she knew that the lidocaine was being injected and she really couldn't move.

"Is there a baby coming out of your vagina?" She asked him simply. 

"No...?"

"Then no. I need the drugs."

This odd conversation got many of the nurses in the room to laugh, probably having heard much stranger things leave expectant mothers' and fathers' mouths in this very room several times over. 

When the sticking process was done, and Chloe's dosage determined, the nurses helped her lay back into bed. She still wasn't dilated enough to push, but they assured her that it shouldn't be long now. 

Soon, the heavy drugs did their work and Chloe felt more disoriented than in pain. 

For as shitty as she felt, her heart was happy knowing that she only had to go through this in order to meet her baby in a few hours. 

It was all totally going to be worth it.


	22. Right Where I’m Supposed To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being in labor for hours, Chloe is finally ready to deliver. Lucifer is still very concerned about being a father, but he makes Chloe a very important promise. Baby Deckerstar is born.

Chloe's water had broken naturally just before they inserted the epidural, so now she could really feel the numbing effects of the drugs, but they also came with a few side effects.

She would start speaking absolute nonsense. Something about room, then cases, something about the baby, and then she told Lucifer that she thought he was handsome, which he didn't mind; looped-up Chloe could stay on that topic as long as she liked. 

It was just after four o'clock in the morning, and Chloe was nearly fully dilated, everyone was waiting anxiously for the delivery. Lucifer knew they had friends out in the waiting room to support them, and nurses were checking on them even more frequently now. 

When one of them said to Chloe, "It's almost time to push, Chloe. You ready?" a drug-addled Chloe wiggled her finger to Lucifer (who was standing right next to her bed), beckoning him to come closer. 

He leaned his tall frame down closer to her so that she could tell him what she needed and he could hear over the chaos in the room and beeping machines. 

"Detective, what's wrong?" Lucifer asked with a bit of humor in his tone. He obviously knew what was hurting her, but he had hoped that the drugs were going to make her do something funny again. 

Chloe's face scrunched with pain and she winced as she replied, "I need you to promise me something,"

Any lightheartedness he had hardened, and his face fell as walls went up. She knew that he was a man (or devil) of his word, and even drugged, Chloe wouldn't fool with him like this. 

Lucifer pressed his mouth into a firm line as he kept eye contact with Chloe's frantic blue orbs. She looked absolutely terrified for the first time in a very long time. Honestly, Lucifer didn't know if his strong detective had ever been this frightened. 

"Anything, darling," He found himself saying truthfully. 

Chloe gulped, "I need you to promise that you'll hold my hand if I get scared."

He smirked, acknowledging that even in her vulnerable state, Chloe might still be a little too proud to flat-out ask for help. He slid his digits into hers, careful to avoid any needles. As soon as their hands were settled, Chloe squeezed, which soon turned into a grip, and Lucifer thought she might break a metacarpal soon. 

He grunted, but if she was getting ripped in half, she could demolish his hand. He'd heal. Eventually. Bloody hell, this hurts!

"Okay," He strained. He cleared his throat of any evidence of pain and then asked sincerely, "Darling, what are you so scared of?"

A tear slid down Chloe's cheek. She glanced at the nurses gathering sterile supplies and checking her dilation, while a young doctor washed her hands and snapped on gloves. 

"I'm scared..." She took a breath and then stared right back into his eyes with an honest challenge. "I'm scared that if I let your hand go you'll disappear."

Lucifer felt as if somebody speared him from behind. How could she think that he'd abandon her like this? They were partners after all! They've faced life and death, demons and angels before! Surely, they could handle birthing a spawn of their own? Why did it suddenly feel so hot in here? Had somebody sucked all of the oxygen out of the room? Lucifer began sweating, the hand trapped in Chloe's dripping with each of their perspiration, and his lungs expanded wider than normal, hoping to be able to suck in more air. 

"All right Chloe," The doctor interrupted. "You are officially ten centimeters dilated. We're going to need to start pushing on the next contraction, okay?"

Chloe nodded and answered with a small, "Okay."

Lucifer wracked his brain, wondering why the detective would request this of him. Didn't she know how much he loves her? 

Then it hit him. She had complained numerous times to him about how he leaves in the middle of cases to pursue his own selfish needs. He left for Vegas when they were getting closer and he went and married a stranger. He left for Hell not all that long ago, granted it was for the safety of those he loved, but he did, now, see his pattern of leaving Chloe behind during important moments. 

Lucifer brought his free arm around Chloe's shoulders, bring her in closer to him. The angle was awkward and slightly painful with the plastic barrier of the hospital bed, but Lucifer held her close for a moment and kissed the top of her sweaty dirty-blonde head. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Chloe. I won't leave you. I give you my word."

"Okay, looks like we've got one coming!" The doctor announced, looking at Chloe's contraction monitor. "When I say push, I need you to push as hard as you can for me Chloe." 

Lucifer let Chloe go so that she could push on the doctor's command. 

Chloe shifted herself with a hard, determined look at the ceiling, and took a deep breath.

"Ready? Push!" 

And the process began. 

Chloe's face scrunched and burned a bright red under gleaming sweat as she pushed to the doctor's constant commands. 

"I can see the head, keep going!"

Lucifer helped to coach her through, letting her know that she was doing a marvelous job.

When the contraction subsided, Chloe was able to take a few seconds worth of a break and breathe. 

"I don't think this epidural's working," She cried, "I feel everything."

"Almost there, Detective, almost there." Lucifer didn't know what else to say. He hated that the drugs weren't working as they should be, and she had been in tremendous pain for over a day now. Why couldn't these doctor's work faster?

"Here comes another one. Okay Chloe, _pushpushpushpush_!" The doctor cried quickly. 

Chloe let out a scream through tightly closed mouth, her eyes squeezed shut just as much. She pushed through the entire contraction, and when the doctor told her to take a break, she dropped her head backwards and cried, "I can't do it. She's not coming, I can't push any harder."

While Lucifer scrambled for a response to that, the doctor supplied, "You are almost there Chloe. Her head is out. One more big push and it should be over. You need to keep going."

Chloe groaned at learning, that even after all of this, the baby wasn't even half way out. 

She was about to give up and Lucifer wasn't having any part of it. Detective Chloe Jane Decker did not give up. 

Lucifer banged lightly on the plastic barrier to get Chloe's attention. 

"Look at me Chloe," He demanded. He didn't like sounding authoritarian with her, yelling, commanding, and such like he did with demons or the truly low humans, but he was trying to get a point across to her.

She turned her head, giving him her strained attention.

Lucifer had no ideas where these words were coming from, they seemed to just flow from him, and hopefully he was saying exactly what she needed to hear.

"Now, I that you are in an excruciating amount of pain, and I would gladly take over for you if I could, but I can't. You have fought for this child since the moment you suspected she was a possibility. I refuse to let you give up on her or yourself now that you are this close to bringing her into the world. Now push before I have to go down there and yank her out myself!"

Chloe's eyes widened and the doctor yelled another, "Push!"

Groaning through gritted teeth, Chloe pushed with every ounce of energy she had left in her body.

Lucifer's gaze left Chloe during this push to see what the doctors were doing as they scurried around over there. Many of the nurses were smiling, and he even heard one of them say, "She's definitely brunette!"

Another said, "Must get that dark hair from her dad."

Lucifer felt a familiar wave of pride wash through him as the corner of his lip rose upward in a smile. 

Both the doctor and Lucifer urged Chloe to keep going. Lucifer lost feeling in his hand a long time ago from Chloe squeezing the life out of it. 

"And stop!" The doctor cried.

The room was eerily quiet for a moment as the doctor pushed away from Chloe's legs. She almost seemed to be looking at something on the floor, but nurses hurriedly worked in her proximity. 

Then a piercing wailing sound split the air, startling Lucifer, but seemed to calm Chloe somehow. Chloe let her body collapse as she laughed and tears of joy ran down her face. 

A moment later, Lucifer saw the doctors wrap white blankets and towels around the squirming source of that God awful noise. Then, as quickly and carefully as they could, they placed the bundle onto Chloe's chest. 

Finally, at 4:47 a.m. on October twenty-eighth, their daughter arrived.

He was repulsed at first. The child's head was cone-shaped from coming through the small birth canal, it's skin was covered in a sticky puss-looking substance as well as blood, and it made a horrible wailing noise. Chloe wrapped her arms around the baby as it cried, while nurses used the blankets it was wrapped in to clean off the blood and bodily fluids. They also used a blue squishy device in her mouth and nose, to clear her airways, Lucifer assumed. 

He backed off, away from the noise mostly, and observed Chloe and the child from afar. Now that she was here and he could physically see, hear, and feel his daughter, Lucifer's mind blanked. He didn't know what to feel or do. Some primal instinct within him was telling him to run, fly away, and follow the fun; families weren't meant for him. 

A happy voice near him released him from his spiraling thoughts. 

"Pardon?"

"I said, do you want to cut the cord, Dad?" The chipper nurse asked him. 

Dad, right. That was him now. He had tried using that word in the months before in conversation with Chloe about the baby, or even in his bathroom mirror when he was alone, but it never felt right to him. He hoped now that that would change. 

"Ah, sure," Maybe being the one the finish the separating of the mother and child would make him feel more at ease.

The nurse handed him a pair of surgical scissors and held up the off-white umbilical cord and pointed at the spot where he needed to cut. Lucifer positioned the scissors around the organ that had for so long connected Chloe to their daughter and kept her alive and developing until now. He took a breath and closed the scissors before he could back out. It ended up taking a few snips, but eventually the cord broke.

He looked back up to Chloe to see if she saw, but she was too enamored with the wailing bundle. She whispered to her, cradled her close, and helped to finish cleaning her off. 

It was so beautiful and serene in a way Lucifer had never experienced before. 

Maybe...maybe he should go meet her. At least see what she's so upset about maybe, or see if Chloe needs anything? He made one stride up toward Chloe, but a nurse snatched the baby away.

"We need to check her birth weight and height, and run just a few standard tests." The nurse explained. Then she asked if Chloe was breastfeeding, which she confirmed, and then they spewed medical jargon to her, which the detective most likely knew being as smart and prepared as she was, but it must just be protocol.

"You want to go with her?" Chloe's sweet voice asked. 

Lucifer looked down and realized that she was talking to him. Following the child would mean that he would be fully responsible for her, even if it was just for a minute, and that would solidify him in this father-position, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. 

"Um, I think I should let the nurses have their space to work." He decided. 

Chloe seemed disappointed, but she leaned into him still and sighed. She looked exhausted. 

"You did a beautiful job, love. You should be proud of yourself." Lucifer complimented.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I am. She's gorgeous. And she has dark hair, like you."

Lucifer smiled.

One of the nurses called over her shoulder, "She is twenty-two inches long and...eight pounds two ounces!"

Chloe let out an exasperated sound and muttered, "I just gave birth to an eight-pound baby, holy crap!"

Lucifer chuckled, "Maybe I shouldn't have taken care of the meals as much as I did, then?"

Chloe shook her head with an amused smile.

"Shall I go alert the masses then?" He asked. Chloe looked up at him with a furrowed brow. 

"Your family and the rest of the lot," He explained. 

"Oh yeah," Chloe smiled, "I don't think they can come in yet, but you can give them an update."

Lucifer left swiftly, making his way out into the bright fluorescent lights of the hallway. The quiet of it was like stepping into an entirely different world, compared to the chaos and noise of the room he just left. After turning several corners, he found the waiting room. 

Mazikeen was pacing with her arms crossed over her chest. Amenadiel looked ready to fall asleep in his chair. Penelope Decker was sleeping on his shoulder.

When Lucifer entered, Maze spun toward him with an expectant look on her face, and Amenadiel startled awake, waking Penelope in the process.

"Well?" Maze asked.

Lucifer mustered up all the charm he could to display in is normal, charming, devil-may-care facade.

"Both mother and child and healthy. The latter is quite larger and louder than expected, but she's here."

Penelope squealed and jumped up from the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, clapping her hands, and beaming from ear-to-ear. Before Lucifer knew it, he was being engulfed in the Vampire Queen's arms. 

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!"

"Ah huh. Okay, that's enough," He muttered as he pried the actress's arms off of him. 

Amenadiel approached from behind Chloe's mom with a not so smug, but...perhaps genuinely happy smile for his younger brother. 

"Congratulations, Luci. I'm happy for you. Truly." He supplied. 

A heavy awkwardness fell around them and the weight of Lucifer's own thoughts were still crushing him, but Amenadiel's words felt like a much needed olive branch after everything that happened. 

"Thank you, brother." He breathed. 

Graciously relieving them of their awkward moment, Maze stepped forward with a glimmer of - Lucifer was pretty sure it was - excitement on her face. "So, uh, can we go meet her?"

He answered, "I'm not sure. I can go ask though," 

Maze nodded with a further upward tug of her lips, she said lightly, "Okay. I'll call Trix and let her know that her sister's here."

Lucifer left her to it and proceeded back into the room to see if they could come visit yet. Mazikeen's reaction to the new offspring's birth was baffling to him. As far as he knew, Maze's attitude toward children was similar to his, the urchin being the exception of course, and eventually, Charlie became so as well. He also knew that Maze had been very protective of Chloe and their child during the pregnancy, but he figured that was just because of that agreement they made to keep Chloe's child safe months ago. At least, when she threatened Remmy at the beach, that's all he thought it was. Could she actually be excited about a new person in the group?

Lucifer re-entered the room without knocking to find the baby latched onto one of Chloe's breasts. He knew that she was planning on breastfeeding, but walking in on it took him by surprise. 

Chloe looked up at him and smiled, making sure not to make too large of movements. 

"Hey, how are they?" She said softly. 

"Good," Lucifer replied, keeping his distance for now. "They were all...very excited. And Maze is going to call your offspring. Your other offspring."

Chloe laughed through her nose at his clarification as she looked back down the newborn baby who was contentedly eating away.

"She latched quickly. She's a feeding champ." Chloe informed him, smiling adoringly down at the bundle of pink and white blankets. 

After a moment, she looked back up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. She asked calmly, "Would you like to come meet our daughter?"

Lucifer hesitated. 

"She's really cute," Chloe tried to sound tempting, but it made him smile none the less.

Lucifer came closer to the bed slowly and crouched down as he reached the upright bed. 

Chloe leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The loving gesture was a breath of fresh air after the two days of stress and uncertainty he faced. Deep down, he was saddened when she pulled away. He needed this quiet moment just between the two of them.

But there wasn't just two of them anymore. 

Lucifer didn't know how much time had passed with just the two of them watching the eight-pound, pink-skinned infant eat her first meal as an independent person. 

She had been cleaned of all bodily fluids, wrapping in a swaddle, and adorned with a pink beanie. She was cute...in a squished alien type of way. She seemed very peaceful, especially after the raucous she caused coming into the world.

"She still needs a name by the way," Chloe drawled with a smirking kind of voice.

Lucifer looked at her expectantly, for some reason expecting a lecture.

Instead, Chloe just looked over at a plastic bin on a metal roller with blankets inside and a small sheet of paper stuck to the front. 

"For right now, she's just Baby Morningstar; that's the only name I told the nurses we had decided on."

"Ah," Lucifer nodded. Was that supposed to be a hint? He was pretty sure that was a hint.

Chloe let out a long breath and went on, "I know what I want to name her, but I've been avoiding calling her that since they put her in my arms because you said that you'd need to see her to name her."

Oh no this was worse. Much worse. She was putting him on the spot, and normally he was fantastic at being put on the spot. This however, was an entirely different matter. A name was the one thing a parent gives a child that they (most likely) will keep for the rest of their lives. He didn't want to screw up from the start. 

"Okay," He said under his breath, adjusting himself to get a better look at the baby. He wracked his brain, willing for any combination of letters and sounds to spring into his mind at just one look at her tiny face. 

"How's the feeding going?" A nurse said abruptly upon entry. 

Chloe smiled up at her and answered, "Amazing. She latched right away. I think she's just about done,"

The nurse reminded her (protocol) of how to burp and handed Chloe the burp cloths she had on the bedside table. 

Chloe lifted the baby up and onto her chest vertically, gently patting her back. 

"If you want, I can take her to the nursery for a few hours so you can get some sleep. You've been through a lot without sleep for the last two days." She offered. 

Chloe sighed and looked at the baby. Now that Lucifer was reminded of how long they had each been awake, he realized that Chloe had huge dark bags under her eyes, and his own eyes stung with exhaustion. 

Lucifer placed a gentle hand on Chloe's elbow and said, "I think that would be best." 

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows again, clearly not wanting to leave their minutes-old daughter. 

He pushed further, "Detective, you're exhausted. Neither of us our any good to her if we're running on nothing."

Chloe let out a long breath and soon nodded. "Okay, yeah, I could use some sleep." With that, she handed currently Baby Morningstar to the peppy, caffeinated nurse who tucked her into the plastic bin and wheeled her off to the nursery. 

When the door closed behind her, Lucifer stood and placed a gentle kiss to Chloe's forehead. He felt her melt beneath him, her breaths evening out as her eyelids fluttered closed. 

"Get some sleep love. You deserve it."

Chloe smiled and sleepily muttered, "Better have a name for her when I wake up."

Lucifer began walking toward the couch and smiled, even though she wasn't looking at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Chloe's smile faded and she made a small snore.

She was out like a light. 

Lucifer released a long breath through his mouth and suddenly felt that crushing anxiety once again. Checking his surroundings and making sure nothing breakable was in his vicinity, he rolled his shoulders and made his wings corporeal. With one swift movement, he was gone.

Before he knew it, he was on his beach. The beach that he always seemed to flock to when he was in an emotional crisis. 

He has a child. He has a child. He is responsible for another living being. Lucifer Morningstar is a father, with a partner and everything. 

He pulled out his flask, unscrewed the top quickly, and drank all of its contents in record time. He had wanted to go for it so many times since they arrived at the hospital, the nurses, and doctors had all given him reprimanding looks, and he didn't want to upset Chloe, so he had decided against it, trying to be a better man, a better father, one without coping strategies. 

But right now, he needed space and a stiff drink. 

The sun rose in the east behind him, casting brilliant bright hues across the western sky. The deep blue water of the ocean crested turquoise before crashing down and racing for the sandy shoreline. 

Lucifer's thoughts blurred back to all of the strides he and Chloe have made in their relationship over the years, good and bad. The picture of the nameless, newborn, little girl in Chloe's arms came to the forefront of his thoughts; she was so fragile and brand new, in need of guidance and care. He tried to process that, seeing as he contributed genetics to her, this meant he was responsible for her. With these excited yet intimidating thoughts came reminders of how he's lived his life for the last however many millennia. 

He knew that Chloe's (and his) daughter did not deserve him as a parent. She would be much better off growing up among humans without any ill contributions from him. She seemed to look very much human, just as Charlie did when he was born, but who knows what could manifest from him as the years go on! Suddenly, Lucifer noticed himself breathing heavier, almost as if breathing was a chore or, like at the hospital, somebody had reduced the oxygen in the air. 

Everybody he knows has tried to instill confidence in him these past nine-ish months that they believe he will be a good father. If there was one attribute Lucifer Morningstar would assimilate with himself, confidence would have to be near the top of the list. So why, even though all of these humans seem to think he can do this, why doesn't he feel the same way?

He cast a distrustful gaze to the glowing morning sky. 

"This is Your fault." He accused. 

"You set one pitfall in front of me after another. It's just been the same pattern since the beginning. This is where I draw the line, Dad. First you create the detective with a plan for me in mind, and that has caused its issues. But this is unacceptable. She has only been in the world for less than an hour, and she already has an entire side of her biological family that distrusts her because of me, and a monster for a father that is afraid of her! I mean, what the bloody hell is that?"

As usual, his calls were met with silence. 

Lucifer scoffed and looked his the sand, muttering, "Typical."

He tried to quiet his thoughts and held out a smidgen of hope that maybe, just maybe, somebody would whisper some kind of advice to him. 

The vast ocean lay out before him, and further out, beyond where humans could see with their own senses, was a gateway back to Hell. It would be so easy just to head back there now, let everyone get back to their normal lives without any further interruption from him.

I'm scared that if I let your hand go you'll disappear.

Chloe's voice rang through his mind, silencing all other thoughts. The only thing that mattered to him in that moment was Chloe. He recalled how scared she was hours ago in the delivery room. She had been in immense pain for hours, under the influence of a strange concoction of drugs, and worried about the child that she about to bring into the world. The last thing that should have scared her was whether or not her partner was going to stick by her side through this major step in both of their lives.

Although, he guesses that he can't blame her; he had let her down one too many times in the past, why shouldn't she fear him abandoning her and the child now? He hadn't really done much to disprove that notion. 

"Fine. I'll prove you wrong. I'll prove everyone wrong." Lucifer decided at the sky, pointing an index finger upward. 

"I won't abandon that girl like You did me, and I will try my bloody damnedest every single day to be the father that she deserves and the partner that Chloe deserves." His voice dropped lower, meaning every word that left his mouth.

"Now, I am going back to that hospital because I gave Chloe my word that I wouldn't leave her, and my word is my bond. If there is going to be anything that gets me through this next attempt from You to see me fail, it will be that promise."

Lucifer tipped the flask back, but grimaced as he realized that it was dry. He tucked it back into his jacket pocket, unfurled his wings once again, and headed back to the hospital.

As he flew, he recalled that time two years ago when he and the detective almost dissolved their partnership. Lucifer smirked and shook his head as he remembered himself saying, "You know me, Detective. I go off and do something dramatic only to realize I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

Some things just never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a million times over to Pinterest for the prompt about hand-holding!


	23. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets his daughter for the first time, and makes his very first deal with her. Baby Deckerstar is finally given a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the song Light by Sleeping at Last

Chloe was still sleeping when Lucifer returned. It had been obvious that she needed - and was well deserving of - a nap after being in labor for twenty-four plus hours and childbirth on top of that. 

He had just been watching over Chloe from the couch for a little over an hour when a new nurse wheeled the plastic bin back into the room, placing it next to Chloe's bed, and saying something about the baby possibly needing a diaper change. She left soon after.

The trio was finally alone in the hospital room for the first time all day, with no nurses or doctors to bother them. Lucifer rose and moved to the foot of Chloe's bed, and he smiled at how peaceful the detective looked. Then he glanced down at the bin next to her. Chloe was safe. The child was safe and seemed perfectly normal so far, except for the fact that she was very squishy and hadn't learned to do much but sleep, eat, and cry. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet (at least not to Lucifer's knowledge, and his google searches told him that that wouldn't be until quite a few hours after birth), she just slept peacefully, all swaddled in the soft pink blanket and hat the hospital provided, her mouth opened like a tiny bird's.

Lucifer wanted to sit by Chloe and watch for any signs of distress, but something about the tiny female offspring sleeping next to the love of his life drew him over to her. Normally, babies repulsed him. They were tiny and fat and served no real purpose for the first few years of their lives. They seemed to just be burdens on their parents that they too often came to resent. He had seen it with too many parents before, even his own.

Maybe Linda was onto something before? Maybe there was something different about his own child? There was only one way to find out...

That, or the baby was what he had feared all along. She was just another manipulation sent by his Father. Maybe this strange pull he was feeling toward the small half-angel was some sort of ability she possesses to control the minds of others. Maybe she inherited his ability of magnetism!

Lucifer stood over the baby and couldn't help but give her a small smile with his curious glance. She just seemed so small, so...happy. Her peaceful slumber brought a warmth to his belly that spread throughout his body, making his heart flutter. Chloe had been so excited about this moment for months, meeting the child growing inside of her, and now he finally found himself understanding a little bit of what she felt. He had spent an entire Saturday making a room for this urchin after all.

Temptation got the best of him, and he reached out to stroke the side of her small face with his left index finger. She's so soft. So warm. So...good he thought. In that instant, a name popped in his head, and Lucifer knew that this was, indeed, his daughter's name.

Someone knocked at the door, interrupting the moment. Lucifer turned around and there was Dan, waiting in the doorway with an excited smile.

"Hey, sorry man. It's just that, uh, Trixie wants to meet her little sister and see her mom." He rambled in a whisper, soon noticing a sleeping Chloe. "Oh...crap." The douche's face fell.

Lucifer looked at Chloe for an answer, also realizing and remembering that she was asleep, making the only adult left to make decisions was...him. Shit.

"Oh, yes, she could come and meet her I suppose." He tried to muster up enough confidence as he could by standing up straighter and putting a fake smile on his face, taking a step back from the plastic box on wheels.

Dan's eyes and smile were locked on the baby, and Lucifer's admiration followed. Both men were completely mesmerized by her.

It must be her divinity that's causing this feeling. There's been that tugging feeling through the pregnancy, but it's never been as profound as it is now. Well, just another not-so-awful trait she's inherited from me, I suppose.

All of a sudden, the baby squirmed in her blanket and her faced scrunched up. She let out a whimper and then a cry, opening her mouth more to reveal toothless and pink gums.

Lucifer tensed up and backed away, unsure of what he did wrong or how to stop it.

Dan saw this and sprang into action, taking long strides across the room to the crib to calm the baby down before she woke Chloe. "Hey hey! Shh, it's okay honey." He whispered, placing one hand under the baby's head and the other underneath her rear, lifting her up and holding her close to him. Dan stayed in that position and rocked her for a little bit until she calmed down.

Lucifer was dumbfounded. This man that he found normally douchey and leagues below himself had calmed the child so quickly and without complaining. She must've gotten my charms. Lovely. He thought sarcastically.

Dan turned to face Lucifer, still rocking the baby. "She's a real sweetheart." He stated. "Do you want to hold her? I didn't mean to steal your thunder-"

"No no. It's uh, it's all right. You know how to stop that insufferable noise-" Lucifer stammered and backed away, sweating slightly, but forcing himself to keep a small, confident smile on his face.

Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled, "It's okay Lucifer. Honestly, I was the same way with Trixie when she was born. It's really nerve-racking being a first time dad, but babies are a lot more resilient than you'd think."

"When have you ever known me to be nervous? That must be a douche thing." Lucifer shot back, not wanting to admit how scared he was of being a father now that it was here and an arm's length away.

Dan's face dead-panned as he sighed. Then he walked closer to Lucifer, taking the baby off his chest.

"What're you doing?" Lucifer asked, his heart rate and sweat production increasing.

"Showing you how to hold your daughter."

"Really Daniel, I know how to hold a spawn." He defended, straightening himself up.

Dan scoffed, "Yeah, Amenadiel told me you held his son for ten seconds and then gave him back."

Lucifer's mouth gaped for a moment, wanting to defend himself yet pout at the same time, but he couldn't find words good enough that wouldn't end in a fight and wake up the detective. Reluctantly, Lucifer obliged. He shed his black jacket, rolled up the sleeves of his white button-down shirt, and held his arms out and away from his body. Gently, Dan placed the once-again calm baby in her father's arms.

"Make sure to hold her head. She won't be able to hold it up on her own for a while, and you don't want to hurt her neck." Dan explained. Lucifer retorted and said that he knew that through gritted teeth, but he still held his breath as he tensely adjusted the baby into a comfortable position. Lucifer took his daughter's head in his left arm, while the rest of it and his right arm made their way under her back. Once she was there, he exhaled and a genuine smile was making its way onto his face. He was doing it! What the bloody hell is happening to me?

Then the squirming started again.

"Oh dear," Lucifer said, quickly trying to give the baby back to Dan. The other man stepped back, shaking his head.

"What are you doing? Make the crying stop!" Lucifer demanded, flustered.

"Nope. She's your kid, you do it."

"No I... I can't!" Lucifer pleaded.

"Yes, you can. There's this thing girls have, like a sense. They can tell when you're nervous."

Lucifer pressed his lips into a line, then retorted, "She's three hours old, I highly doubt she can sense much of anything."

Dan laughed and folded his arms across his chest, replying with a shrug, "You'd be surprised. Here. Hold her close to you. Lean her against the bottom of your rib cage."

Lucifer reluctantly did so, seeing no other way to stop the wailing, and he looked back at Dan again for more instructions.

"Okay, now you can rock her a little bit. And hum a little in your chest. Babies like to feel the vibration. Keep holding her close, too. She'll like to know that she's safe and warm."

Lucifer wanted to ask how this imbecile could possibly know what his infant wanted, but he followed the instructions instead. He started humming a random tune that could possibly sound comforting.

Almost instantly, the baby stopped crying and even snuggled herself deeper into Lucifer's chest.

He looked up at Dan with an excited smile. Dan gave him one back and gently patted Lucifer's shoulder. "Congratulations Lucifer. Whatever our issues were in the past, I'm glad you and Chloe are happy. The two of you deserve it."

"That's very big of you to admit Detective Douche, thank you." Lucifer responded quickly, his dark, shining eyes and affectionate smile never leaving his daughter's small pink face.

Dan scoffed and again rolled his eyes. He muttered, "Some things never change," under his breath.

Dan turned to leave the room, but then something dawned on him, so he turned back to Lucifer and the baby and said, "Hey, uh, you know, they say some funny things about a man having a daughter; it could be because of one of two things."

"Oh, what's that? Not me passing on an X over a Y chromosome is it?" He asked, sounding just a bit annoyed that Dan was still there.

Dan ignored Lucifer's sarcasm and continued, "The first is, and I'm not religious but it's sweet,"

Hearing the word 'religious' made Lucifer roll his eyes and grumble "Here we go,"

Dan ignored him and continued, "that God thought you could use a life-long friend so He gave you a daughter."

Lucifer grunted and shook his head. Of course he was right in thinking that this child could just be another one of his father's manipulations! Another special someone made just for him, for whatever reason, just like the detective...but at that very moment, he couldn't have cared less what either one was in the grand scheme of things. He was just so incredibly happy that both of these incredible girls were in his life.

"The second," Dan continued, "is kind of like a punishment for every bad thing you did as a young man. Having a daughter will be giving you a taste of your own medicine or something, like she's going to force you to become a better man."

That one got Lucifer's attention, making all his joy turn into a cold dread in an instant. That one was possibly Lucifer's biggest fear, and one thing he thought having a son would mean. He knows punishment better than anybody, for Dad's sake!

They stared blankly at each other for a moment before Dan started chuckling.

"I think that's why I had a daughter because of all the shitty things I did as a cop and a husband. They really do straighten you out though. You'll end up wanting to be a better man for her." Dan explained, lost in his memories as a young man and how he changed, or hadn't, after having Trixie.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone that mom and baby are okay. Trixie will probably be in soon."

"Alright," Lucifer whispered, stroking the baby's cheek with his thumb.

Dan was about to make his way out of the room when he thought of something else. He turned around again, just for a moment, enjoying that adorable scene of the tall, dark, devilish, and mysterious playboy, that Dan had hated and resented for years, cradle that precious baby girl.

"Hey."

Lucifer's head shot up in response.

"Did you and Chloe ever decide on a name for her?"

Lucifer smiled and nodded, saying, "Yes, we did." he cleared his throat and proudly announced, "Her name is Iris Melody Morningstar."

Dan smiled and replied, "It's beautiful. She's beautiful. Like her mom, of course." He commented, finally leaving the room.

"Of course." Lucifer said under his breath, slowly lowering himself onto the couch, as not to wake Baby Iris.

He still felt very awkward, cradling the eight-pound and twenty-two inches long infant. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that his vacation from Hell would lead him here: in a serious and loving relationship with a miraculous woman, and holding the child that they made together, a child that he already loved with all of his being.

There, he admitted it. It wasn't divine magnetism. He was completely and unconditionally in love with his daughter.

He had been so angry at his Father during the pregnancy, thinking that Iris was just another manipulation, something that could be used against him to hurt him. Now, gazing down at her sweet little face, none of it seemed to matter anymore, not that'd he ever admit that out loud. How does she do it? Make me feel like this already? It took me a very long time to fall in love with the detective they way I did. He thought to himself as she slept on.

She interrupted Lucifer's thoughts by moving a little bit and fluttering her eyes, opening them for the first time. He gasped excitedly and he grinned from ear-to-ear. This smile wasn't the normal, devilishly charming smile he usually greeted people with. This one was honestly excited and happy, one that just came naturally and felt right.

"Hello there, little one." He greeted her softly. "Welcome to Earth."

Iris cooed a bit, squinting and struggling to open her eyes all the way. "Yes, I know, it's very bright out here. And cold. It's all just a bit overwhelming at first, but you'll adjust, I promise."

The baby shut her eyes again and Lucifer chuckled, "Maybe we'll try that again when your mother wakes," he glanced back over at Chloe, whose head was facing the opposite direction as she continued to sleep.

Studying his daughter again, he took a deep breath and said, "One thing you should probably know about me, is that I don't lie. So, I think it's better to just be honest with you right away and admit that..." He paused to gather himself and blink some tears away that were stinging his eyes. "I am so terrified. Not of you, child, not anymore at least. I was worried that you would turn out, well, like me. A monster. Your fate decided for you before your life had even begun."

He could feel a tear escape from one eye, sliding down his cheek, so he cleared his throat and took another few breaths to try and make it stop.

"But you aren't, Iris. You are very special. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you or your mother. I'm no where near worthy of two miracles."

He paused for a moment, more tears forming in his eyes. It was strange though, normally tears were a sign of sadness or pain. He didn't feel that way now. Lucifer was happy, truly happy. This may even be his happiest moment, which sounded near impossible, considering how happy he was when Chloe first said that she loved him or when they decided to be in a committed relationship.

"Another thing you should know about me, is that I like to make deals, and once I do, I don't go back on my word." He explained and he began noticing that he was speaking in a softer and higher tone than he normally does. 'I have a bloody baby voice! That needs to stop immediately.'

"I want to make you a deal, child."

He paused for a moment and then continued, "I promise to be the best father I can be to you. Now, this is probably going to be one of the most difficult things I have ever had to do, but I'm going to try my best. I'll do better. In exchange, I beg of you to have patience with me. See...I don't like my Father, He was never really around, so I acted out and he kicked me out of the house. Hopefully, I won't make you hate me. I will respect your choices, whether that means I get to keep you longer or I have to let you go. Whatever will make you happy. I can teach you so much. Well, there are some things your mum probably wouldn't approve of, but I won't tell her if you won't."

He chuckled to himself, making Iris snuggle in closer to the vibration.

"Yes," He sighed, "I will protect you from anything and anyone that attempts to harm you. I want to be better for you...my little bullet. My Light Bringer. Now, don't feel as if you have to live up to that name. You are your own person. But, just know that I see how much light and hope you have already brought into our lives...especially into mine. You are truly good, my child."

Just then, Chloe rolled over and Lucifer glanced up. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a tired smile at the scene. She mumbled, "Hi."

Lucifer exhaled in relief and cheekily said, "Well...look who's back!"

She chuckled at their inside joke. Then she asked, "How is she? Is she hungry?"

"I think she's fine for now, but..." Lucifer assured her, slowly rising from his chair. Chloe giggled at how awkward her tall, dark partner looked holding the small bundle of pink. It was really cute though. He walked to the other side of the bed, handing Iris over to Chloe. He sat on a small space of bed next to her.

"Hi baby." She whispered sweetly. Chloe gazed lovingly at her child with her sky blue eyes, glowing with maternal love. "Do you have a name yet?"

Knowing that she was actually asking him and not the baby, Lucifer sighed and a devious smile crawled up his cheeks. "Well, I may have already told Daniel that she has one..."

Chloe's mouth dropped open and she turned to look at him with hurt and anger in her already emotional eyes. "What? Please tell me you didn't-"

He held up a hand to interrupt her, "It's all right Detective! I did not name her Desiré, Lucinda, Delilah, or any of those other names you hated. No, it was very strange. I just looked at her and...I knew. Just like I said."

He cradled the side of the baby's head in his hand and both parents turned their attention back to her.

"Chloe," He whispered, "meet Iris Melody."

Chloe smiled wider and brighter at him than any smile he could remember. She let out a shaky breath as tears filled her eyes. This was the name that held so much meaning to Chloe, that she felt first seemed so very right. She was thrilled that he finally agreed.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Did naming her without permission offend The Detective? Did she no longer want that name?

Before he knew it, she had pressed her lips to his in a wet but gentle kiss, muttering, "Thank you."

Oh, these are happy tears.

He wrapped his arms around his family and placed his chin on top of the detective's head. "Nothing to thank me for, Detective. It's a perfect fit; you knew that this entire time."

Iris's eyes fluttered again. She opened them wider now, revealing big dark blue eyes. The very first thing this half-angel-half-human infant saw was her parents smiling down at her with love and happiness. Lucifer only had his right arm around Chloe now. He had pulled away when he saw her daughter's eyes open, and he wanted a better look at them. Chloe smiled wider when her daughter looked at her.

"She looks just like you, Detective." Lucifer examined.

"Hmmm, you think so?"

"Oh definitely! That's your cute little noise, your chin, and she has your eyes too." He pointed to each as he went.

Chloe giggled, realizing that it did look like their daughter inherited her face, but then she argued, "Her eyes probably won't stay blue though. All babies are born with blue eyes. They'll change colors in a few days. Trixie's were blue before they turned brown a few days later. Iris's will probably end up being dark like yours. Plus, her hair was definitely dark when they pulled her out."

"Iris's irises?" Lucifer joked. Chloe snorted and shook her head.

Lucifer doubted the eye thing, but didn't bother arguing with her. He hoped that she would be a near doppelganger of her mother. He still needed to figure out what exactly was in her DNA; was she more angel or devil? Right now, he could only see Iris as good. Sure, she hasn't revealed her wings yet, but Charlie still hadn't either, and he's two. Silently, Lucifer was thanking his Dad that Iris wasn't taking after his devil side, not just yet at least, and hopefully not ever.

Chloe leaned down and kissed Iris's forehead. When she leaned back up, she turned her head to her look at her partner and asked, "We make a pretty good team, huh? The three of us."

Lucifer gave her a small sideways smile and repeated, "Yes, the three of us."

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and interacting with this story! It’s definitely a favorite of mine, and I’ve enjoyed hearing what you all think about it.


End file.
